The Lion Walks Tonight
by Quiver
Summary: A hero from Darkwing's past is in trouble, how far will Darkwing go to save him?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**(REVISED VERSION)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character that may be mentioned in the story. Bagheera, is a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are __**completely **__fictional, I made them up._

_**Authors note: **_

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

_*A lot of word play, also. So I thought I'd explain the puns, in case they're not obvious...* _

_Cowahari Desert - Kalahari Desert_

_Ju-Shih-Tzu …. Jujitsu _

_Catoeira …. Capoeira_

_Echt Felidae - roughly translated, means **true cat.**_

_International Geographic Explorers (obviously)... National Geographic Explorer._

_**Chapter 1...Enter; The Lion.**_

In a center of a metropolis, A skyscraper towers majestically over the erst of the city. It is the headquarters of one of the most successful businessmen in the world. A magnificent office is located on the top floor. Huge windows allows for an abundance of sunlight to bath the office in soft light.

An elaborate hand carved mahogany desk in located near the window.

A solemn figure is seated at the desk. Important papers and documents are stacked neatly to one side of the desktop. The figure is not interested in the documents at the moment. His eyes are on a newspaper he hold in his hands.

The headline reads.

"_**Scrooge McDuck wins contract for multimillion dollar construction deal!" **_

There is a __picture of McDuck accepting the contract, his personal guard and superhero, GizmoDuck stands proudly at his side.

He drops the newspaper onto the desk. "You are king among your peers, Scrooge McDuck. But a king can be _dethroned_! And your toy soldier is not as invincible as you might think." He says coolly, glancing at the image of GizmoDuck.

He casually opens the desk drawer and pulls out a magazine titled, _**"Great Heroes." **_

The individual studies the image on the front of the cover, carefully. It is a water colored illustration of a duck dressed in blue and black. The backdrop is a lush green jungle. At the ducks side is a picture of a _huge_ bluish-white lion.

The caption says in large bold letters. Iron Lion: _**Master of the Dark Continent! **_

"Master indeed..." the individual murmurs. His eyes flash with contempt, more for this Iron Lion, than even Scrooge.

There is an article below the caption. He reads it.

Bad guys beware, the Lion is on the prowl!

He is perhaps the worlds most mysterious hero. The Iron Lion! The bad-boy of crime fighting doesn't play around when it comes to bad-guys.

Living, mostly on the remote island of Cerulea, he isn't the most outgoing hero you've ever met. Very few photos have been taken of this guy in action.

His aloof nature and honed fighting skills and survival training has caused him to be referred to as _**Batman-meets-Indiana-Jones-Acting-like-Tarzan!**_

He probably would not be flattered by that comparison.

Great Heroes actually sent a few reporters to Cerulea to get the scoop on this guy. The fact that we were there to ask questions about the Iron Lion, we weren't exactly met with a welcome wagon. In fact, the head of the Lazuli Tribe, an old panther known as Bagheera ( said to be Iron Lion's mentor) quite gently and politely - threw us out!

Well we aim to please our readers and we have had a lot of requests to do an article on the Lion.

We have been able to gather some information on him, hopefully it's accurate.

We've put together a rough biography on him.

Here it is...

**Code name:** _Iron Lion_

**Occupation: **_Crime Fighter_

**Physical Description: **_Fairly tall. White feathers. Medium sized bill, some cheek feathering. Rather handsome. Light frame, rather muscular, athletic build. _

**Hair: **_White feathers._

**Eyes: **_Piercing black_

**Attire: **_Well, he's not big on fashion. He wears navy blue trousers with black knee high moccasins and black gloves. His tunic like shirt is sky blue, like his fedora. He wears a (seemingly bullet proof) navy blue vest of made of chain-mail. With a silver chain-mail belt. He had a specially designed backpack that is mostly sky blue. _

_The fabric for his costume is unusual, very smooth and slick, almost an oily feeling texture. This is probably an advantage in moving around in the thick brush of the jungle. Not so likely to snag on a branch and thickets._

**Unique Features:** _His mask is part of his face! The mask is actually just his own feathers that have been dyed, what else, navy blue. Though there maybe a little more color mixed in. It's not like the man stops long enough to let people take pictures._

_But this hero doesn't take his mask off when he gets home from a mission. In fact, unlike most mysterious heroes, he doesn't seem to have a "Secret Identity," He is what he is 24/07!_

**Personality: **_Mostly unconfirmed. He does have a reputation for being aloof._

_From what we do know of him, he isn't exactly a people person. He is very serious and tough. He is an animal lover, definitely! He isn't the talkative type. The fewer words the better._

**Special Abilities:** _This is the guy, who has been called by many, the greatest warrior of our time! He is said to be adept in many forms of unarmed combat._

_Among those techniques are Quack-Fu, Ju-Shih-Tzu, an African Martial Art and dance known as Catoeira, seems to be mixed into his overall unique fighting style. But most noted is his advanced training in the little known martial art known as Echt Felidae, developed by the natives of Cerulea, centuries ago. _

_He is a former pupil of famous Quack-Fu master. Goose Lee._

**Weapons:**_He is an expert marksmen (though he doesn't use a real gun). He is skilled in the use of several traditional martial arts weapons, but he does prefer unarmed combat. He does carry specially designed darts. His extension whip is probably the most elaborate tool in his arsenal. It is a simple rod and reel design. A button on the hilt of the whip releases and retracts the length of the whip, accordingly._

**Alliance: **_Well, he's a free operative, taking orders from no one, as a rule. But he has been known to help SHUSH on rare occasions. _

_He is fiercely loyal to the Lazuli tribe of Cerulea, his adopted people. _

_There is Tsunami, the beautiful but lethal bounty hunter. He probably works along side her more than any other. And people have to wonder – is there something more between these two than a platonic alliance?_

_Phantasma – Ghost of the Savanna! Who was (allegedly) Lion's predecessor, as defender of Cerulea. There is probably less known about Phantasma than the Iron Lion. He hasn't been seen in a very long time._

**Know Enemies:**_Fowl, many illegal game hunters. He also has made quite a few white-collar enemies. Those who have sought to conquer Cerulea. (Cerulea, is actually about _**_1-1/2 _**_times the size of _**_Texas_**_ and is it truth, it's_ _own country.)_

**Catchphrase:**_Not unless you consider "Move it!" a catchphrase. But he has been quoted (by who, we don't know) as say "If you let go of fear, fear will let go of you."_

**_Trademarks: _**_He has to have the worlds greatest super hero entrance! He rides in on a lion! He throws a mean dart, too!_

**Note of interest: **_Again, much of this is unconfirmed. He is said to be a licensed paramedic. He apparently has some knowledge of science particularly zoology and biology. He knows something about Veterinarian medicine, as well._

_The Iron Lion is a bit of a Eco-warrior. He has spent years protecting the Island of Cerulea and it's precious natural resources._

_He prefers horseback to driving when at all possible. _

_He often enlists Tsunami ( who is a experienced pilot) to fly him _

_over long distances. _

_But his most preferred method of transportation is, get this, para-gliding - how cool is that!_

_He is probably most noted for his efforts to protect, what has to be, the most unique species of Big Cat in existence -the Cerulean Lion! In fact, the Iron Lion's sidekick, known as Valiant, **is **a Cerulean Lion. A duck called Lion with a lion as a sidekick, ha- that could get confusing!_

Well, that's all the info we have on this dedicated hero. Maybe someday the Iron Lion will grant some lucky reporter an actual interview.

Iron Lion, if you are reading this, the world would love to know more about you!

_._

_._

The individual lets the magazine fall on the desktop next to the newspaper.

Leaning heavily back in the plush leather chair he pivots it to gaze out the window.

"Scrooge McDuck, you are almost as irritating to me as the feather masked do-gooder."

He spins around again, to look at both the magazine and newspaper, side by side on the desk. He glances at the picture of Scrooge McDuck then at the illustration of the Iron Lion. "Hmmm, What happens when you play an irritable force is about against an immovable object?"

Now his glare is focused completely on the image of the crime fighter. "So the world wants to know more about the Iron Lion? Perhaps I could arrange a little press coverage, yes..." He chuckles as he rises to is feet. "But after I am through with you, they will no longer see you as a hero."

…...

_**Africa...**_

Somewhere, in the desolate Cowahari Desert.

Under the cloak of night...

Hidden behind the large rock formations and dense scrub, a plane concealed under a camouflage netting. Various contraband is being unloaded carefully, from the cargo hold. Smugglers, dressed in black jumpsuits, work quickly, moving their merchandise into safe hiding. Among the spoils being illegally transported, is a large wooden crate stamped_ "Live Animals,"_ in large red letters. Two of the henchmen carry the crate, to set it in behind thick shrubs. A soft mew comes from within the crate as they set it down. "What's this, Moe?" one of the henchmen asks "Some kinda cat?" he asks. Pulling out a small flashlight, he shines it into the small air holes on top of the crate. Through the small holes, a pair of round, clear sky blue eyes stare back at him. "Hey, I never seen eyes like that on a cat before and I've seen 'em all."

"Not _all,_ you haven't." Comes a voice with a strong Scottish accent.

They turn to see an odd looking, bearded duck, dressed in a kilt coming towards them.

"Oh, Mr. GlomGold," Moe says "Me and Jack, here, were just saying, we ain't never seen big cats with those sorta eyes before."

"Aye, well you are not likely to ever again, me bucko." GlomGold replies coldly. The old duck is carrying a lantern. He steps up to the crate and motions for the henchmen to open it. The wooden lid is lifted to reveal two small white lion cubs, both having clear blue eyes.

"Hey, white lions...those are really rare," Jack comments. "But I never knew they had blue eyes!"

"These are not _White_ lions ." GlomGold explains as he reaches down and roughly snatches one of the cubs up by the scuff of the neck. "These are _Cerulean_ Lions. The rarest and most unique big cats in the world!" He grins evilly "That of course makes them the most valuable!"

"Cerulean Lions" Jack mumbles, a blank expression on his face as his mind toils with some familiarity. "Cerulean Lions..." he repeats almost to himself. Then realization hits, the expression on his face turns to fear "Cerulean Lions!," he gasps. The terror in his voice matching that of his facial expression.

He turns his eyes to stare in bewilderment at the crafty old duck. "These are Cerulean Lions..from..from the Cerulea island!"

GlomGold nods, amused by the fear struck look on the thugs face.

"But...but – you know who protects that land! He'll come after them! He'll come after _**us!**_!" The poor henchman gulps audibly as he continues to panic!

Finally, GlomGold rolls his eyes "Oh, relax will ya? It took me months to have these little cuties stolen from the islands." He inspects the cubs coat more closely. Upon closer inspection, one can see,that the otherwise, white coat is peppered with almost translucent strands of light blue hairs -thus the name _Cerulean_ lions. "I have buyers that will pay me millions just for one of these cubs." he continues.

"Just because they got some blue hairs on 'em?" Moe asks, leaning closer to see the cubs in the moonlight.

"Oh much more than that, I promise ya! For one thing they are _extremely_ rare. There are less than a hundred in them in existence."

And all protected..by...by..the _Iron Lion_!" Jack interjects nervously!

"The Iron Lion! The crime fighter!" Moe yelps! "I've heard of him. He.. he's suppose to be the greatest warrior alive!"

"Yes, yes, I know all about him!" GlomGold insists as Moe finally places the cub back into the crate "I had to wait until he left the blasted island on some mission, before my people could get a hold of these two cubs." GlomGold sees the fear stricken looks on the two henchmen. "Relax would ya? Even if he knows the cubs are gone, he has know idea where to look for us."

No sooner does he utter those words then a low sharp whistle cuts through the night air. Something strikes the crate next to GlomGold. The crooked Scotsman needs only glance at the object, a black dart, to recognize it as the calling card of the Iron Lion! None of them have a chance to react, however, as a thunderous roar shatters the night air. They turn their eyes upward, to the top of a rock formation.

Silhouettes move against the backdrop of a moonlit night. From the darkness, the figure of a great lion bounds from the rock formation, he is not alone.

There is a second figure along side the beast, arm slung over the lions broad shoulder, so that it half carries him as they descended. Both lion and it's passenger lands in a crouching stance, on the dry clay earth, only a few yards from GlomGold. The Lion is a giant of a cat, much larger than a Siberian tiger. Enough light shows from the pale moon to reveal the animal's clear blue eyes – a Cerulean Lion. Valiant, the pet of The Iron Lion! The figure next to the giant cat rises from his crouching stance. He moves forward. Into the illuminating light of tiki torches. The head is tilted slightly, the face hidden under the wide brim of a light blue fedora.

He raises his head, revealing a face obscured by a mask of dark plumage. A mask that is itself part of his face.

The fiery black eyes that stare at them from behind the dark plumage are intimidating and awe striking. Black and round and piercing, like two ebony bullets.

GlomGold hears himself gasp as he takes a step back. Mean and brash as he may be, he knows the Iron Lion's reputation. But GlomGold is a greedy old miser and his greed quickly overshadows his fears. He turns to the many smugglers in his employment "Well, what are you waiting for! You have him outnumbered! Get him!"

For a second, the henchmen all exchange looks of uncertainty before realizing GlomGold is right. They had the Iron Lion outnumbered ten-to-one. A few of them found their confidence, in their numbers, and began reaching for their weapons, as they advance slowly towards the Iron Lion. In that moment of false courage, however, they, for some reason, forgot about the hero's _sidekick_. The big cat lets loose with a thunderous roar that quickly reminds the criminals of his presence. They quickly lose their courage, again.

The Iron Lion turns his dark eyes to GlomGold "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." He says with a low stoic voice.

"Uhh..." GlomGold glances at the crate containing the Cerulean cubs – so much money. Enough money to cause the old Scotsman to act without thinking. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a gun. The snap of a whip, and the gun flies from GlomGold's hand.

The rich duck's eyes fall on the leather whip that is now in the Iron Lions right hand. "I thought they could only do that in the movies," GlomGold mutters in disbelief.

Glancing back at his less than courageous gang of thugs, GlomGold yells "What's the matter with you. I'm not the only one here with a gun "Shoot him and the giant cat!"

Having now been instructed upon how to deal with the intruder, several of the henchman reach for the firearms they are carrying. In a flowing motion, the masked duck reaches back to the slick textured backpack, and pulls out a handful of black darts. He throws them with deadly accuracy. His reflex faster than the strike of a rattlesnake. In a heartbeat, the weapons are knocked from the criminals' hands.

Yet again, Valiant makes his presence known with a fearsome roar, as he stands faithfully at his masters side. That is all it takes, the henchmen, true to nature, turn tail and run. GlomGold decides to do the same, but as he turns, he meets with the razor sharp tip of a cutlass. The wielder of the blade is a tall female duck, dressed in a mauve trench-coat, black boots and black beret. She wears no mask to cover her pretty round face or shoulder length blond hair. GlomGold knows who she is - she is Tsunami the bounty hunter. This female is known to be one of the very few people to ever fight along side the Iron Lion. She is also known to be a lethal warrior, especially skilled with a blade.

With an audible gulp, GlomGold raises his hands in complete surrender.

Within a few hours, the authorities have arrived on the scene and taken the smugglers into custody. The two heroes and their feline companion have taken the young cubs to a veterinarian to be examined, before returning them to Cerulea.

It has been a long night, and all three of them find themselves sitting outside the isolated animal clinic. They all lay outside under a baobab tree, resting against it's fat trunk.

Day is just breaking over the great savanna. The two ducks are content to lay quietly, watching the golden rays of sun spreading slowly across the skies, chasing away the veil of night.

The Iron Lion closes his eyes, pulling the brim of his hat low over his face.

Tsunami lays quietly, watching Valiant, who is trying playfully, to torment his master. The Cerulean lion lifts his big paw to swipe at the brim of the fedora. His master simply ignores him.

Tsunami smiles at the sight. Cerulean Lions are quite literally "big kitty cats" at heart.

She slips her hand down into a leather satchel bags she has been carrying with her since they returned from the bust. Slowly she withdraws two, slightly battered, magazines and lays them on her lap. There is just enough daylight to see the front cover of the first magazine. It is Titled _"Great Heroes" _The illustration is that of a familiar figure. Tsunami steels a sidelong glance at her companion, then turns her eyes back to the cover. The costume is basically correct. The artist got the make of the outfit right -mostly, but the illustration gives the impression of a rather grubby and untidy apparel. It is deliberately done. A look befitting a _"wild-duck". _ A person who lives in the wild like a modern day Tarzan.

Nothing could be further from the truth. The Iron Lion is, in fact, very clean and tidy – to the point of being a neatness freak, actually.

Slowly, she opens the magazine to the feature article, the tile reads _**"Iron Lion: Master of the Dark Continent .**_

Master of the Dark Continent! He doesn't even live in Africa! He only comes here when he is needed. Granted, that's rather often, but still.

She reads on, glancing over the _speculated_ bio.

**Code Name: **_ Iron Lion._

_Code name – _what is he suppose to be, a secret agent! Code Name nothing. He is called the Lion because...well...

...She again glances at Valiant...

As the old saying goes "We're known by the company we keep." The _**Iron**_ Lion was a title the outside world saw fit to tag onto his name. Make him sound more – dramatic.

And it would probably surprise a great deal of people to know he does have a real name, he's goes by – Kuemba! A name giving to him long ago by the Lazuli people. It means "Great Heart". To these people he has come to think of as his own, he is simply Kuemba.

Tsunami feels that she is privileged to be among those who actually do know him by the name. The select few that are actually close to him.

She continues to read the bio...

Well they got the part about his _mask__** all **_wrong! His feathers aren't _dyed_, in fact, his plumed mask isn't even his _own_ feathers.

The Lazuli people have a sacred ritual of _engrafting_ feathers (or even fur) onto an individual, from other people or even animals. The ritual is simply called *Pluming*. It has been practiced for hundreds of years, in Cerulea. Though, usually, only a few feathers are grafted onto the recipients body – most of the time on the back of the hands or the forearms. Pluming part of the face is far more _uncomfortable_ to do, and thus, less often practiced.

Pluming is used to symbolize many things in their rich culture. For Kuemba, it is a symbol of a commitment to protect life. When he chose to have his face cloaked in a layer of dark plumage, it was not a decision he made lightly. Covering his entire face was a long and rather painful procedure. But it was a decision he has never regretted.

She comes to the part that mentions her and The Lion being something more than a_ platonic alliance._ She almost blushes at the suggestion – mostly because it's true.

She doesn't deny it! She doesn't try! She is in love with him, she has been for a very long time. She knows in her heart, that he does return her feelings – he just doesn't _show_ it.

She skims though the rest of the article. She has already read it twice, anyway. She closes the first magazine and goes to the second she is carrying. This magazine is _"International Geographic Explorers"._

The front cover is actually a beautiful photograph of a Cerulean Lion. She opens this one to the feature article as well.

There is actually some well researched information here.

_The Cerulean Lions. The Rarest and most unique big cats in existence!_

_First, they are herbivores , meaning they are vegetarians. The Cerulean's digestive tract are developed for digesting fruits and vegetables not meat. One of their favorite snacks is roots -any roots, tree's, grass, as long as the roots are safe to eat – the Cerulean lions eat them!_

_This has actually given them an edge of survival. Even in the hardest of droughts, one can always dig up a root, somewhere!_

_The lions are not truly wild. They are easily tamed. They aren't predators by any means. They are natural born protectors, earning themselves the title of "Land Dolphins" by the locals._

_Even their appearance is unlike other lions. They're bigger! Much bigger. At first glance, they look to be rare-white lions._

_But they aren't even pure white. Their coats and mains have traces of light blue, which is common with the species – hence the name Cerulean lions. Their coats are somewhat iridescent. From different angles or different lighting, the coats actually reflect different shades of blue!_

_They are very rare, less than a hundred of them in existence, all belonging exclusively_ _to Cerulea._

_The lionesses only have cubs about every four years and usually just one at a time, but _

_they do have two at once, from time to time. _

_Their lifespans are considerably longer than other big cats, living into their 40's. They usually don't reach full maturity until they are about 15 years old._

_The Cerulean Lion – truly the most amazing of the big cats!_

Tsunami finishes the article and closes the magazine.

"What's that?" she hears her companion ask. His voice low and almost stoic as always. She glances over at him. His eyes are still closed – of course. He could know doubt hear her turning the pages. After all, he is trained to be aware of everything around him, even when he's half asleep!

Tsunami can't help but grin "Oh, a couple of magazines I picked up the last time I was on the _outside_." she says with amusement evident in her voice.

It is this trace of amusement that causes him to open his eyes, turning his head slightly, to see what she is looking at.

With a grin, she holds up the first magazine **Great Heroes.**

He takes one look at the illustration and rolls his eyes "Oh for pity sake!" he grumbles.

Tsunami laughs "The world loves a hero, especially a mysterious hero."

He doesn't answer, instead, he turns his attention to Valiant, who has given up trying to torment his master, and has laid his head on the Iron Lion's legs.

The hero reaches out to tussle the soft fuzzy main of his pet.

Getting no reply, Tsunami tries again "Oh come on. It wouldn't kill you to stand still for a few photos, would it."

No reply.

No surprise. She has come to know her companion well, and what to expect of him. She continues, teasingly "But the world wants to know the mallard behind the mask."

She watches him close his eyes again, in an attempt to ignore her prattling.

She presses on, not trying to hide the amusement in her voice "You may actually enjoy the whole thing." Knowing full well, he'd _hate_ it! "The pictures, the interviews, the _movie offers_!"

A low grunt escapes from deep in his throat "_Wrong_ Masked Mallard." he answers bluntly, but a ghost of a smile creeps across his bill.

Before the discussion can continue, Valiant rises to his feet and lets out a warning roar, his clear eyes turned skyward.

Both the Iron Lion and Tsunami jump instinctively to their feet.

From above, there is the rhythmical beating of propellers warns of a descending aircraft. But as the two heroes look skyward, there is a sudden burst of blinding light...then they are gone.

_To be continued..._

_**From the Author: **OK, this is the first chapter of the **revised** version. I have the next 4 chapter in rough-draft, just got to do a little touch up on each one before posting._

_I hope this new version of **The Lion Walks Tonight** is easier to follow. _


	2. Chapter 2 Thief

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character that may be mentioned in the story. Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are __**completely **__fictional, I made them up._

_**Authors note: **_

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

_**Chapter 2...Dreams of Yesterday**_

_**Three Weeks have passed...**_

In Duckburg...

It is mid-morning. The day is bright and clear. GizmoDuck is at his post, guarding the money bin. As usual, he is wheeling slowly about the grounds, his eyes peeled for anything that may be a threat.

He really isn't concerned, however. The Beagle Boys have learned not to try anything funny while GizmoDuck was on duty. Magica is no doubt, still recovering from her last attempt to steel Scrooge's dime.

"Being a super powered super hero isn't all it's cracked up to be. Things can really get _boring_!" he mumbles to himself.

If he only knew...

Not far away, in a small grove of trees, just outside the grounds near the money bin's, somebody is watching. The super powered hero does not impress them, not at all.

They wait, patiently.

GizmoDuck continues his guard duty. He brandished his array of super powered weapons, from time to time. Not that there is anybody to scare off, but it does relieve the boredom, a bit.

He stops in front of the bin. He does a visual sweep of the area.

Nothing.

He really does wish something interesting would happen.

It seems these days, if he wants to see any action, he has to go to St. Canard and grab a little glory from Darkwing Duck.

Of course the last time he did that, Darkwing poured _honey_ and _fire ants_ down the color of the gizmo-suit!

Just then, the helmet's amplified audio receiver picks up something...*_tic-tic-tic-tic*. _

It isn't a sound that would normally give concern for investigation but..., he is just so _dog-gone_ **bored**!

He wheels around the corner, looking for the source of the sound.

Nothing. Drat!

Well, he might as well be thorough.

Activating the optical magnifiers built into his visors, he enlarges the view of everything around him.

Now, lets see. The grass – a few wildflowers, a butterfly, the sidewalk – dirt!

Wait, there is something on the sidewalk. Something very small.

GizmoDuck uses the Gizmo – tweezers to pick it up.

He looks at it...a _pebble_ - rats!

Come to think of it, the noise did sound like a pebble skipping across pavement, didn't it.

That was probably it, then.

A fleeting thought, of _where_ the pebble came from, crosses his mind. He glances around, again. Somebody had to throw it, didn't they.

Ah well, he is just grasping at straws, now.

Uh, no excitement here, though. Nothing to relieve his boredom. He tosses the pebble, carelessly, away and goes back to paroling the grounds.

If he only knew.

.

.

Scrooge McDuck, sits at his desk, in his den, having a rather heated business discussion over the phone. "No!" he growls, then listens to the voice on the other end of the line.

He repeats "No!" He then rolls his eyes in frustration as the individual on the other end seems to persist. "Enough," Scrooge huffs, having heard enough. "I

am not interested in doing business with the likes of you, ever!"

"Unca' Scrooge?" comes a small voice from the stairway leading into his study. Scrooge looks up to see little Webbigail peering at him from over the rail, while the three boys peak cautiously through the half opened door.

Scrooge grins. The kids probably heard his rather _loud_ phone conversation. The boys sent Webby in first, knowing she could easily charm the sharp edge off his Scottish temper. "Ah, Webbigail, how are ya darlin'?" The rich duck says cheerfully.

"I'm fine Unca' Scrooge, but _you_ sure didn't sound to happy." she states, referring to the phone conversation. She starts down the staircase, the boys _bravely_ following after her. The three of them are hiding something behind there backs.

"Yeah Unca' Scrooge," Huey jumps in "We could hear ya all the way down the hall."

Was he that loud? Now, Scrooge is a little embarrassed. "Oh -_*he-he* - _I suppose I was raising my voice a tad bit."

"Is something wrong, Unca Scrooge?" Dewey asks. Curious about his uncles phone discussion.

"Ah, no laddie. It's just part of business. A competitor of mine is not happy about losing a valuable construction deal to me."

"Well, we are going to the park to fly kites, we made with the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook." Webby explains in her usual optimistic tone. "And look what we made for you."

The boys show him what they are hiding behind there backs. It's a kite. One made with great care, no doubt. It is made out of paper with a pattern of little green dollar bills. The tail is made of gold and silver strings. The old duck can't help but smile. "Ah, I suppose I might find a little time to spare."

He stands up "Let me check in at me bin, first. Make sure everything is running smoothly. Come on kids."

.

.

As the limo pulls up to the bin, GizmoDuck greets them. He opens the door for the children, as Duckworth opens Mr. McDuck's."Greeting Gizmo-buddies! What are you up to this fine day?" He asks in an overly zealous tone.

"We're going to the park to fly kites." Webby tells him "But Unca Scrooge just wants to make sure his money doesn't get lonely, first."

Both adults smile warmly at the girl.

The kids decide to show GizmoDuck their kites. While their uncle checks on everything in the bin. He just has to go into the vault and see all his money. From the platform overlooking his sea of cash, the old duck's keen eyes scan the fortune.

Oh, he never gets tired of looking at it. His beautiful, lovely, shiny..._ahhh!_

It can't be!

Maybe it's just his eyes. He adjusts his spec.

No, no, no!

He dives into is pool of money and resurfaces near the center. There, in the midst of his vast fortune stands a pedestal, holding a clear glass casing. The casing that he keeps his old number one in.

But – it's empty! His number one is gone!

"Ahhh!" His cry can be heard from outside the bin. GizmoDuck and the kids rush to see what is wrong. But as they enter his office, he comes running from the vault "It's gone, me number one dime is gone!"

Scrooge has his entire staff looking for the dime, inside and out. They even go as far as to crawl around in the grass, checking behind every blade.

He and the kids comb the bin.

GizmoDuck disappears for a few minutes, as Scrooge is in need of his accountant, Fenton Crackshell.

Fenton dives repeatedly under the large mounds of coins and paper currency. He counts every last piece of currency.

Nothing.

Well, 598,876 dimes, but not the right dime. Not the number one dime.

"Maybe you took it out and forgot." Dewy suggest. Scrooge does carry the dime with him, on occasion.

But Scrooge has a memory better than any elephant. He knows the dime was in the protective case the night before.

"It's been stolen! Me Number one dime has been stolen!" Scrooge insists.

GizmoDuck returns shortly after Fenton disappears. He is subject to interrogation by his employer.

"Are ya sure ya did not let anybody into the bin?" McDuck demands. "Are ya sure nobody got past ya?"

"Unca Scrooge," Louie interrupts. "GizmoDuck only came on duty this morning. Maybe somebody stole it last night."

"No, I have a small army of guards watching the bin when Gizma'Duck is off. Not to mention all me traps!"

"What about the security cameras?" Huey asks. "You have them all over the place."

"Yeah," Louie agrees "If somebody broke into the bin, they couldn't get past all the cameras, right?"

"The security cameras. Of course. I should have thought of that me self!"

A short time later.

Scrooge, GizmoDuck and the kids are all standing in front a very advanced surveillance system. They begin to run the tapes though.

Nothing...at first.

The tapes recording the outside activities, shows nothing suspicious.

The camera inside the halls and office of Scrooge McDuck, show nothing.

But then...

The camera that is set up inside the vault itself. There is something, more than something, there is _some one_.

There he is, as plain as daylight. The figure moves into the view of the camera.

He seems to stop and look straight at it, taking no heed to the fact that it was

obviously turned on.

For an instant, something moves through the air, behind him, an orange blur.

Then it's gone. Having moved swiftly out of the view of the camera.

The figure moves to the center of the bin, walking nonchalantly across the vast heaps of wealth. He goes right to the pedestal and the dime. He takes the dime and shoves it into a small pouch in his glove, then turns and leaves.

McDuck and the others all stare in utter shock. That can't be the person it looks like.

Can it?

.

.

Later that day, in St. Canard...

At Darkwing Tower, in St. Canard.

The ThunderQuack is just landing inside the hanger. The hatch opens and Darkwing climbs out, followed by LaunchPad.

Flopping down in the nearest chair, Darkwing leans back wearily, heaving a long deep breath. "What a day!" he exclaims rubbing his tired eyes. "Whatever gave Negaduck the zany idea of turning wild elephants lose in a peanut factory!"

"I don't know DW." LaunchPad replies, flopping down in the chair next to his friend. "But where did _you_ learn to _hypnotize_ Elephants!"

"From an old wise-man in India, who used it to keep wild beast in their place."

"Yeah, I guess they have a lot of Elephants in India,"

"Elephants? He used it on his in-laws?"

Despite the fatigue, LaunchPad has to laugh.

Finding them remote. Darkwing switches on the television "Well, lets see if our courageous capture of the crazed criminal made the news." He says eagerly.

But what he sees in not a news coverage of of his battle against Negaduck, at the St. Canard Peanut factory, but of a luxurious mansion.

Webra Walters stands with a well know duck, wearing a top-hat and. Behind him, everybody's favorite super hero GizmoDuck.

The mere sight of the armored hero makes Darkwing groan. "Let me guess, golden-boy saved your old employer's fortune, yet again, from the Bagel Boys." He grouses, sinking back deep into his chair to pout.

"Uh, that's B_eagle_ Boys, DW." Launchpad corrects.

"I defeat the Notorious Negaduck and save the citizens of St. Canard from being trampled by a stampede of powerful pachyderms, but does anybody even notice, nooo! There all too busy watching GizmoDuck polish his armor!"

He continues to sulk as Webra walker reports. "Early this morning, Sc_w_ooge

McDuck was _W_obbed of his most valuable possession, his number one dime.

But what is truly alarming is the identity of the thief!"

The footage of the crime is run. The image of the criminal in question, breaking undetected, into the vault and walking off with the dime.

The security get a good shot of the intruder review his face to the world.

It is a face of a person Darkwing recognizes immediately. His heart skips a beat "No..." he gasps in utter shock.

LaunchPad glances over at his friend and sees Darkwing go pale behind the purple mask. "DW? DW- what's wrong?"

Darkwing doesn't answer, he just continues to stare at the screen in disbelief.

Confused by the heroes reaction to the news report, LaunchPad turns his eyes back to the screen. There, in plain view of the security camera is a figure dressed in blue and black, his face obscured by an unusual mask.

The voice over of Webra Walters saying "It seems that the I_w_on Lion has turned to c_w_ime."

"It can't be!" Darkwing chokes "It can't be. He wouldn't...he...would – _never_ do such a thing, not _**him**_!"

As the cameras switch back to the scene in front of McDuck manor, Webra Walters announces that GizmoDuck has vowed to bring in the wayward hero.

Walters hold the microphone up to the armored super hero.

"GizmoDuck, is there anything you'd like to say?"

In his overly dramatic super hero voice GizmoDuck replies "Yes, I would like too assure the good people of Duckburg that I, GizmoDuck will not rest until this two-faced turn coat is behind bars where he belongs." He then strikes a dramatic pose "I promise you, the Iron Lion will regret the day he turned to a life of crime."

LaunchPad watches in total shock. "The Iron Lion!" the pilot exclaims. "But he's suppose to be a hero, not a villain!" Then he shrugs "I guess some people can be bought off..."

"_**Shut up!"**_

Darkwing's voice rings out in sudden anger, jumping to his feet. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

LaunchPad jumps in surprise at the hero's outburst.

"DW, what's wrong?" he asks with concern.

For a few tense seconds, Darkwing doesn't answer, finally he replies in a a choked voice, barely above a whisper "Nothing, LP. I-I'm sorry...just go home."

With that, he turns rigidly and marches off, leaving the pilot completely baffled.

Darkwing moves quietly into a small alcove just off of the control room of Darkwing Tower. He steps inside. This is sort of his own personal little museum. For the most part, fill with souvenirs of his adventures.

Many keepsakes such as his old Quack Fu GI and his belts. Nicknacks, like paintings and crafts from other cultures.

Various books line the shelves. He carefully takes one of the books. It is a photo album, and old photo album. He opens it. There are only a few pictures. He doesn't pay attention to most of them, however. He flips to the last leaf of the album. There, in the center of the page is a enlarged photo of Goose Lee and several children of various ages. All dressed in Quack Fu uniforms. His students. Darkwing's eyes move to the left hand corner of the photo.

In the very front row is a little boy, with a big bill, whose Quack-Fu uniform seems to be a size to large. It is himself, as a child. Just behind him stands an older boy. The older boy has a hand resting on little Drakey's shoulder.

Darkwing studies the older boy's face. It is a face, much too serious and stoic for one so young.

Darkwing takes note of the eyes. Those eyes, round and piercing and dark, like the eyes of a lion.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3Remember

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character that may be mentioned in the story. Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."

The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional, I made them up.

**Authors note: **

The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal.

**Chapter 3...Remember**

Darkwing sits in front of his computer. It has been two days now since the news broadcast of the Iron Lion committing a crime. For those two days, Darkwing has not slept, he has barely eaten. He is focused on finding the truth, proving the Iron Lion innocent. Somehow...The Lion is either being forced to do this or has been brainwashed or it wasn't really him McDuck's

bin that day.

An imposter perhaps? Somebody trying to frame the Iron Lion – tarnish his name?

Darkwing leans heavily back in his chair, heaving a ragged breath. It was the Iron Lion. Darkwing had watched an re-watched the recording of the robbery. He knows the Lion's body language – it was him. Darkwing enlarges frame by frame – hoping for something.

Nothing that can really help. He notices the blur that moves in the air behind the Lion. He isolates the frame and enlarges it. Just a butterfly. If probably got in when Lion did.

Nothing more. No shadows, no movement. Nothing to indicate that there was somebody else inside the vault with him. Why just McDuck's luck dime?

None of this makes sense! The Iron Lion could care less about that stupid dime. He is not the materialistic type – a _long_ way from it!

Not to mention – he hated modern civilization. He couldn't stand to be around large groups of people. So why go into a city to commit a crime. There's something else as well, Darkwing knows that the Lion could easily have avoided the security camera. He could have gotten in and out without having ever been detected! So why did he allow himself to be so clearly filmed! Why?

Mentally drained, The Masked Mallard pulls his legs up to fold them in front of him. He rests his elbows on his lap, laying his face in the palms of his hand, wearily. As he succumb to the fatigue, he begins to drift off into involuntary sleep.

With sleep comes dreams, playing out memories of a days long passed. He dreams of the time spent in China, training under Goose Lee.

Those days were a mixture of joy and sorrow. He had loved learning Quack Fu, but he was not a healthy child. He had been born with a very mysterious, rare illness called _Anseriformes Malady._ An illness that often made him too weak to do much of anything. Sometimes he was in pain. He had to take his Martial Arts training very slowly at times. But he had a determined spirit.

Unfortunately, his condition made him a prime target for bullies. There were two boys in particular, a pair of bratty geese dubbed, appropriately, the Bully Boys. They were a little older than him, much bigger,and they were higher ranked in their belts. They loved to pick on him, when nobody was around.

Darkwing recalled in his dream, the humble dojo that Master Lee once ran. Many of the children boarded there. Their rooms were very small and modest, usually occupying two or three kids per room. Each child had a pallet and blanket on the cobblestone floor. Their clothes and personal belongings were kept in a single trunk that was shared by the kids in the room. The children were all responsible for keeping the room and their own clothes clean.

There was one day in particular. He was not doing too well, health wise, and had not been participating in many of his classes. Little Drakey Mallard had been allowed to stay in bed that day, too weak to do much more. He had been laying quietly on his pallet, listening to the other pupils practicing on the grounds behind the dojo. A warm breeze was blowing through the one, very small window of his room. There was a faint aroma of wildflowers that grew around the dojo.

He was laying quietly, his eyes closed. He was playing a game, of sorts, to entertain himself. He was listening intently, to the other kids sparring, trying to distinguish individual activities. He could hear the rhythmical clatter of wood against wood, some kids were practicing with the bow-staff. The clanging of metal - sword practice. Focusing as hard as he could, he could make out the sound of soft cloth snapping sharply on the breeze. The fabric of the uniforms, no doubt, as some kids practiced their unarmed combat, strikes and kicks.

Drakey's concentration is broken by a small voice calling his name. He opened his eyes to see a pair of dark green eyes peering around the doorway at him. Drakey smiled weak "Hi, Shiner." he greeted softly. The boy stepped slowly into the room. He was a slender built kid with very white feathers and black hair that was just long enough to tie back. He was such a sweet, bright eyed boy that he had been nicknamed "Shiner." he was one of Drakey's roommates. He was about a year and a half younger than Drakey. Real easy kid to like.

"Hi, I just wanted to check on ya'" the boy said, a bit shyly.

Drakey smiled "I'll be okay, I always am." he paused then asked curiously "What did ya' learn today?"

"The bow staff!" Shiner chirped proudly. The bow-staff was something he excelled at. He stepped over to one corner of the tiny room where a besom set against the wall. "Master Lee says I'm real good." He stepped into a defense pose, holding the broom up, using it as a bow-staff. "He says I have to learn to be more aggressive though..."

"Aggressive, we can teach you about that." came a voice from the doorway. Both Drakey and Shiner turned their head to see, much to their dread, the Bully Boys, sauntering into the room.

"You're not suppose to come in without our permission, those are the rules." Shiner pointed out innocently. The smaller of the two bullies leaned down into Shiner's face "You talkin' to us, wimp?" He turned his head to the other Bully "Hey Cletus, I think he's talking to us?"

"Oh, he wouldn't be that stupid, Percy," he said stepping up next to his partner in crime. He placed a hand on Shiner's chest "You're not that stupid are ya kid?" he asked before shoving him across the room. Shiner fell to the floor next to Drakey's

pallet.

Hey, you leave him alone!" Drakey demanded, trying to sit up. But the Cletus stepped up and placed a foot on Drakey's chest, forcing him back down. Drakey struggled to push the bigger kid's foot off of him, but he was just too weak. "Ah, what's the matter, baby Drakey too weak to fight back?" Percy taunted. "You shouldn't even be allowed to take classes. It's just a waste of time. Your sick all the time, you're going to die sooner or later, ya' know?"

An evil grin spread across Cletus' face "Maybe we aught ta' put 'em outta his misery." He said as he knelt so that his knee was on the sick boys chest. He pulled the pillow from under Drakey head. "Oh, poor little sick Drakey, we just can't stand to see you suffer no more." he hissed.

Realizing what the boys were getting at, Shiner made a desperate attempt to defend his friend. Broom still in hand, he rose to his feet, in a defense position. "Oh, looking, the baby is gonna fight us. I'm so scared of the...ooph!" Percy's babbling is silenced as the broom handle swings low, sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Young Shiner spins, twirling the broom in his hands, he strikes Cletus in the back of the head with enough force to break the handle.

"Ow!" The bigger kid cried out grabbing the back of his head. "I'll get you!" he made a grab for Shiner, who jumped out of his way. Unfortunately for Shiner, he was tackled to the ground by Percy. Drakey could hear the sound of flesh smacking against stone as the little boys head hit the floor, hard, the bigger kid on top of him.

But Drakey, fueled by a rush of adrenalin, struck out at the bully with a spear hand strike, catching him in the left eye.

"**Ouch!"** the boy screamed in pain, his hands flew up to cover his eye. "My eye! My eye! He – he **blinded** me!" the boy cried.

"Let me see!" Percy said, jumping off Shiner. Cletus, still kneeling on Drakey's chest, slowly moved his hands from over his eye. The skin around the eye was now pink and the white of his eye was bloodshot. Tears gushed forward, streaming down the boy's cheek. "It hurts!" he wined pitifully. He turned his attention back to the little boy under him, suddenly filled with rage. "I'll teach you!"

He thrust the pillow over Drakey's face.

Drakey reached up, to grab the pillow, struggling to get free, but it wouldn't budge. He let out a muffled shrilled and could hear one of the boys saying "Make him be quiet! We'll get caught!"

Drakey fought with what strength he had, but it wasn't enough. They were suffocating him! They were going to kill him! He couldn't breathe! He tried to draw a breath but couldn't. His lungs felt as if they were going to explode within his chest! In a few seconds, things began to spin – and grow dark! He could feel himself being dragged into unconsciousness. His mind began to blur. He felt as if he was being pulled down into the cold depths of the sea! He felt cold as darkness engulfed him...then...then.….what?

"**What's going on?" **A voice thundered, resounding of the walls of the little room so loudly that it snapped Drakey back to consciousness. He was aware of the pillow falling from his face as Cletus being pulled off of him.

"Let me go! Let go..." Cletus' voice range out in fear.

"I've warned you **both **about picking on him**!**" Drakey would know that voice, anywhere! He heard the sound of scuffling and sharp cries of pain.

Drakey was able to force his eyes open. Everything was a blur. He was still gasping for air, sitting up unsteadily. He could make out three figures, through the

still blurred vision. There was a fight going on. As Drakey's vision cleared,

he could see the Bully Boys trying in vain to fight a third boy about their own age. They were sorely at a disadvantage, however, as the other boy proved to be far faster and more skilled. The fight didn't last long, the Bully Boys found themselves laying flat on the floor, crying in pain. Percy was cradling his right arm

sobbing that he thought it was broken. All Cletus could do was whine that he was going to tell his mother.

The third boy stood over them both, fists clinched tight at his side. **"I warned you!" **He growled lowly, his voice as intimidating as his dark eyes.

"What is all the noise in there?" came the voice of Goose Lee from the other side of the door. The door opened and the Quack Fu master stepped in. He needed only glance around the room to deduce the whole story. His eyes fall of Cletus lay on his back holding a swollen eye. "I take it you were picking on Drakey again?"

Cletus started to deny the whole thing when a young voiced piped up from on the other side of the tiny room. "They tried to suffa'cate him with a pillow! Almost ta' **death**!"

Goose Lee glanced over at the small boy laying up against the wall next to Drakey's pallet. The child had a large bruise on his forehead. The Quack-Fu master's eyes narrowed sharply at the sight. "Did they do that to you?"

Shiner nodded.

"He-he was trying to protect me..."Drakey explained quickly, his voice quivering from physical fatigue.

"You're lying!.." Cletus started to argue but, receiving a warning look from Lee and a threatening glared from the other boy, he wisely fell silent.

In a calm level tone, Lee instructs the two bullies "You will get your things together. Tomorrow, you both leave this dojo – for good. Now get!"

Both boys struggled to their feet, Percy still cradling his injured arm. Master Lee showed no sympathy towards either of them as they slipped out of the room, a quickly as their injures allowed.

After the troublemakers had departed, Lee turned his attention to the remaining children. He took a couple of steps across the tiny room and in front of Drakey. "Little Grub-worm, are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern. Grub-worm, in those young days, was a pet name actually meant with affection.

Drakey nodded, quietly.

Goose Lee glanced at Shiner. He gently turned the boys face to better see the bruise. "That's not a pretty sight. We'd better have a doctor look at you." He took the little boy's hand and stood up with him. He turned to lead the smallest boy away. He stopped, however, to acknowledge the older boy, who stood back quietly, arms crossed over in front of him, an ever brooding expression on his young face.

Reaching out with his free hand, Lee placed it on the boys shoulder, gingerly. "I have no reprimand for you, in this case. You were protecting the little one's, were you not." The boy lifted his eyes to see those of his sensei's. He displayed no emotion what so ever, he only listened in silence. This always concerned Goose Lee, the kid was too serious about everything. "I do want to caution you, however." Lee took a deep breath "There is a very fine line, sometimes, between what is right and wrong, good and bad. It seems, to often, that you walk that line. Be careful that you do not, someday, step off that line onto the wrong side." With those words, he took Shiner and left.

As soon as Lee and Shiner were gone, the older boy went to the other side of the room and picked up a bedroll from against the wall. This was his room as well. He

started to roll it out next to Drakey's pallet when something on the floor caught his eye. A piece of wood. He picked it up. A broken broom handle, a few feet away was the other half of the broom. He showed it to Drakey "Did they break this, too?" he asked, referring to the Bully Boys.

"Sorta," Drakey replied with a child's innocents "Cletus fat head broke it when Shiner hit him with it."

The older boys usually stolid expression melted slightly into a look of surprise. Sweet little Shiner actually did that? "Good." he finally replied.

"Yeah, but I guess you shouldn't hit wood against anything that is harder than it is, huh?" Drakey asked, with innocent sincerity. He wasn't even aware of the insult, to Cletus, hidden in his remark.

The boy finished rolling out his pallet and laid down. He laid on his side, facing Drakey. The boy wasn't really much older than Drakey in years, but his demeanor was deceptive. He was so old for being so young. He was driven and self disciplined and so gifted in many ways. He was what all the other boys wanted to be. He was so very serious most of the time, as though carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. But he had a kindness that few people seemed to be aware of. Few people, however, animals seemed to know it. He was good with animals, better than he was with people.

He spoke of maybe being a veterinarian, someday.

Drakey thought, he'd be a good one.

"Go to sleep," the boy told Drakey "You need to rest as much as possible. I won't leave, I promise."

Drakey smiled at him and closed his eyes. Soon, he was asleep...

.

.

"Daaad!" His daughters inharmonious voice rings in Darkwing's ear, startling him awake.

"What! Wh- what's wrong?" He exclaims, almost falling out of his chair.

His heart is still racing as he looks into the face of his rambunctious daughter.

"Dad, you fell asleep in front of the computer!" she complains. "You need to get some sleep, Pop!" Her fist planted firmly on her hips, her green eyes full of determination.

Darkwing sighs in exhaustion "I know sweetie. I'll get some rest, soon. I promise." he assures her. But the expression on her face says she isn't convinced.

She looks up at the screen. Her dad is playing the tape of the robbery over and over. In a huff, she blurts out "Come on, dad, if there was anything worth finding in those stupid tapes, by now, even _you_ would have found it."

Darkwing's eyes turn to his daughter, showing hurt for her words of criticism.

Gosalyn can be insensitive towards her father at times, even disrespectful, but the sadness in is eyes makes her feel suddenly remorseful. "Sorry dad." she apologizes earnestly. She watches as her father turns silently back to the screen. She glances at the scene on the monitor, again. The Iron Lion stealing McDuck's dime. "You know," Gosalyn says slowly "That doesn't make any sense." she observes "If the Iron Lion was going to rob the place, why did he just walk in front of the security camera like that? He even looked straight at it. I thought this guy was suppose to be like a super ninja or something?"

"Or something." Darkwing answers with a heavy sigh. "He's actually a Lazuli Knight and a Quack-Fu Warrior...among _many_ other talents." The fatigue in his voice is replaced, momentarily, with a tone of pride.

Gosalyn looks at her father, surprised. He almost seems to be bragging – on somebody besides _himself_? Then she realizes something about what he just said.

"Wait. Wait. Did you say, he's a Quack-Fu Warrior? Like in, a student of Goose Lee?" Realization sets in "You know him, don't you? You _know_ the Iron Lion!"

Darkwing glances back at her with a _OK,_ _you caught me _expression.

Her young voice now alive with eagerness "Wow, Dad. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Again, Darkwing heaves a heavy sigh "Honey, now isn't the time...I'll explain some other time, but right now, I have to find something to..."

A low sounding alarm goes off on the computer terminal, a signal that a transmission is coming through. Darkwing spins around to face the giant monitor.

He punches a few keys on the board and the image of the robbery fades.

J Gander Hooter's face appears on the monitor.

"J. Gander?" Darkwing greets the old SHUSH director with less enthusiasm than usual.

"Darkwing Duck, SHUSH needs your help." J. Gander says anxiously.

Darkwing lets his shoulders sag wearily. This is one time he would have to refuse Hooter's request for his help. The Lion is his priority right now. But before he can respond, J. Gander continues "SHUSH desperately needs your unpredictable methods on a case. We have been asked to stop the _**Iron Lion**_."

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 Sides Taken

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character that may be mentioned in the story. Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional, I made them up._

**Authors note: **

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

**Chapter 4...Sides Taken**

Darkwing's heart seems to freeze in his chest. Did he just hear J. Gander correctly.

His throat feels tight. He struggles to find hid voice "Wh..._what_?" he asks in a voice that is barely audible. His chapfallen reaction stumps the SHUSH director.

"Are you alright, Darkwing?" J. Gander asks with genuine concern.

The Masked Mallard turns his eyes from the screen. This is highly uncharacteristic of the vigilante. "J. Gander. Why is SHUSH involved on this? It's more of a civic problem, not an international threat."

"But this is the _Iron Lion_ we are talking about. He's not a run-of-the-mill-criminal, you know. This mallard is a one duck army."

"And because it was _Scrooge McDuck t_hat was robbed?" Darkwing asks curtly.

"Yes," admits Hooter, almost shamefully "Scrooge knows a lot of important people in high places – including the Pentagon."

'And the Pentagon is putting the pressure on SHUSH to stop Iron Lion."

"Yes," A hint of sorrow overtake J. Gander "You know, he has helped SHUSH in a few cases, in the past. I never met the duck personally, but I would never have believed it of him. His moral fiber always seemed so strong."

Darkwing still has not lifted his eyes to look at J. Gander. The old director knows this isn't good. "Something _is _wrong, Darkwing." Hooters words are a statement not a question.

With a low rasp Darkwing answers "I'm sorry, J. Gander..." he hesitates before adding "But..but this is one time, I'm afraid Darkwing Duck and SHUSH are on opposite sides..."

J. Gander is shocked, to say the least "I don't understand, my boy. On opposite sides? What do you means?"

Darkwing doesn't reply, instead, he simply cuts communication. The screen goes blank. A look of bewilderment is still on the SHUSH director's face as the connection is severed.

Darkwing can feel his heart sink. Isn't there anybody, other than himself, who believes the Iron Lion was innocent?

"Dad! What the heck is going on?" Gosalyn' presses, having lost all patience. "How do you know this guy! Did you study Quack-Fu with him under Goose Lee?"

Her father doesn't even seem to notice her ranting. His thoughts are elsewhere. His entire form slumps. He feels very week and very tired, right now...and very much alone...

Is he the only person who believe Lion is innocent.

He sinks further into his chair.

*_sigh*_

He just feels so..._very_...alone...

But wait!...He's not alone in this is he?...

Of course not!

Suddenly energized by a new hope, he quickly sits back up straight and spins back to the computer module.

He begins to tap in a code.

Gosalyn steps up to peek over his shoulder.

"Dad, what are you doing, now?" the demanding tone has gone from her voice. She is just very curious as to what her father is up to.

She looks up at the huge computer monitor as a distorted image begins to come into focus. Now, it is clear.

There is the image of a duck dressed in a tan, traditional styled, safari outfit with a black Coolabah hat. He looks to be about average height and close to being middle aged.

Gosalyn notices with interest, the duck facial features. He has large dark blue eyes and a small fine bill. He has the fluffiest looking feathers she's ever seen. He has a tuft of cheek feather that are little more than peach fuzz. To Gosalyn, the guy looks like a living plush-toy. A rather _battered_ one, however. The guy looks tired, there are dark circles under the big blue eyes, and he looks in much need of a bath and rest.

Behind him is a background of a rugged, subtropical landscape.

It seems that the mallard has his communication terminal set up in the back of a all terrain vehicle.

"Darkwing," the mallard says with a soft kind voice "I...was expecting to hear from you." he has a slight accent that Gosalyn can't quite place.

"Jeremiah," Darkwing says, his voice filled with respect. "You were expecting me to contact you, then you know about the Lion?"

"I've been away, on one of the smaller islands near Cerulea, fighting a mysterious fever for the last month. I only just got back a few hours ago." His exhaustion is obvious, as he speaks.

Darkwing is crestfallen "Then – then you don't know anymore than I do."

Jeremiah rolled his shoulders forward tiredly "What _do_ you know?"

"One moment, please," Jeremiah steps away from the monitor for a few seconds then returns, accompanied by an elderly black panther, dressed in a long colorful robe. The wisdom that comes with age and experience is evident in the old cats eyes.

"Bagheera," Darkwing speaks courteously to the panther.

"Hello, young one." the panther greets with a warm smile. "I can tell you what I know of Kuemba. He and Tsunami and Valiant went after a couple of Cerulean cubs stolen from Cerulea a few weeks ago. They disappeared, mysteriously, from a veterinarian clinic near the Cowahari." The old panther takes a long cleansing breath before continuing "I did not know until a few days ago, when the authorities in Africa contacted me, concerning the two cubs that were left at the clinic."

Jeremiah picks up the explanation "Nobody here in Cerulea knew what happened to him. Then, word came about the robbery..." he falls quiet, closing his already tired eyes. "Of course, we know that Lion would never do such a thing, not of his _own_ will."

"I had the same though." Darkwing admits.

"I wish I could do something to help, but I fell victim to the fever as well. I am recovering, but I am not strong enough to be any help, I am afraid." The older duck sounds heartbroken. Shaking his head slowly, he adds "We know he'd never do such a thing. Drake, you may be his only hope. Help him."

"I will, Jeremiah, no matter the cost." Darkwing says with determination.

The older duck forces a slight smile and nods "Good luck to you."

The picture fades.

Darkwing lets himself fall back into the chair, limply.

"Dad?" Gosalyn's voice comes softly from behind him. He'd forgotten she was there. He turns his head to look at her. She is staring at him in complete bewilderment "The guy...Jeremiah? He called you _Drake_? He knows who you are?"

Her father only nods, wordlessly. His eyes reflecting the hours of stress and fatigue that have overcome him in the last couple of days.

Gosalyn decides that, as intrigued as she is by all of this, she is more concerned about her fathers health. She grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet. "Come on, dad. You got to get some rest! You can't help the guy if you can't stay awake!" He starts pulling him away from the computer.

He would like to refuse, but frankly, he is just too exhausted. A quick nap and a bite to eat, that's all he needed. Then he'd find a way to save Lion and prove his innocence.

_._

_._

_..._

In Duckburg...

Scrooge is pacing anxiously in his worry room. "Got to get me dime back," he mutters to himself. A knock at the door startles him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" he calls a little nervously.

The door creeks open and Fenton Crackshell slips cautiously in. He is holding a folder in his hands, he does not look to happy. "So, how is it going, boss? Any word on your dime?"

Scrooge shakes his head dishearteningly "No. There has been no ransom demands, no phone calls...he – he just took me dime!"

A slight scowl etches on the accountants face. Scrooge sounds like he's talking about losing his first born, rather than a coin. There's something almost disturbing about that.

Scrooge's eyes fall on the folder Fenton is holding "Tell me that is _good_ news."

Fenton looks at the folder, than at his employer "Well, no...It seems that your stocks are down..."

"Which ones?"

"All of them..."

"Ah," Scrooge moans "I need me dime, back." He looks at Fenton with tired eyes. "Are ya sure Magica Despell has nothing to do with this? She's been after me dime for ages."

"No, sorry sir. Magica is still recovering from the last time she tried to take your dime."

"Oh yes," Scrooge recalls "She tried to zap me with that wand of hers and didn't realize she was holding it backwards."

"Mr. McDuck, blaming all your losses on your dime being taken, isn't that a little...you know...superstitious?"

Scrooge shrugs "I guess it does sound that way lad, but that was the first dime I ever made. It has been my, well – _inspiration _to keep making money."

The old ducks face creases as he remembers his old days as a prospector. "Ya know. When I was mining for gold in the Klondikes, some times I'd get so weary, I would want to give up like all the other miners had. But then I would take out me dime and look at it.

I had worked me self ragged for that _one little dime_, back in Scotland. If I worked so hard for a _dime_, I could keep working that claim until I hit pay dirt, and my determination paid off!"

He lets his shoulders sag in fatigue. "I got to get me old number one back, Fenton."

_. _

Through a small fixed window of the worry room, Scrooge has no idea he is being watched.

.

Seated in front of an elaborate hand carved mahogany desk, the figure watches a large screen built into the wall of his office. "Really, Scrooge. All that fuss over a little dime?" Chuckling, he picks up a small crystal globe that sets on the corner of the desk. Within the globe is a single object – a shiny dime. He puts it back down. "Perhaps I should give you something to take your mind of your dime, for awhile." He turns off the screen and stands up. He walks over to one side of the room, that looks like a tropical themed green house. He pauses to examine a well nourished Venus flytrap. One of his favorites.

Stepping away from the plant, he moves to the expensively crafted paneled wall. He taps one of the panels, the wall slides back to reveal a room that looks like something out of a low budget sci-fi movie. He steps inside. The door slide closed.

Content to stay in the shadow, he glances around the expensively constructed laboratory. In the center of the room is a round computer console. There are monitors and controls littering the face of the console. To one side is a large metal table full of beakers and burners. Several of the beaker contain - _odd_ -looking liquid.

"So, tell me doctor, how goes the experiment?" He ask.

He is answered by a voice from across the room. "It is going well, sir. For now." A fat fox stands up from behind one of the cabinets he is retrieving something from.

Without bothering to look at the scientist, the individual continues. "No problems with the test subjects?"

"No more than usual, sir." The fox explains. He pulls his himself off the ground and moved across the laboratory.

If an unsuspecting person were to wonder into the secret lab, they would no doubt be shaken to their very bones, by what they saw.

On the other side of the room, upright, against the wall, are two glass pod-like chambers. They are both occupied. One male, one female. They both seem to be in a form of suspended animation.

The scientist steps up to look into the face of the male. Behind the dark plumed mask, the duck's eyes are closed. "He did put up a _little_ resistance, the first time out. But he got the dime without a hitch, and only allowed the cameras to film him, when he was told to."

"We'll have to do something about that little resistance, doctor. The _Iron_ Lion has an_ Iron __**will**_!" The figure says calmly.

"Don't I know it." The scientist admits. "The first few times I tried this stuff on him, he broke free of the control. He beat the tar out of your guards." The fox holds up the beaker he had been retrieving from the cabinet. It contains an eerie looking neon yellow liquid.

"Yes, I know."

"The Doasisay (_Do-as-I-say_) formula is only suppose to inhibit the free will.

That's only half the battle, especially with this guy," He jerks a thumb at Iron Lion. "True mind control isn't that easy. These chambers are especially designed. Even now they are being flooded with subliminal suggestions. Thousands of sounds and voices are filling their heads, breaking down their willpower. Then after they are given the formula, the audios are shut off.

Then you simply give them their orders.

Your voice will be the only clear message their brain receive. It is repeated over and over again until it's embedded in the subconscious minds."

The fox moves over to a bench near the pods. He picks up a very small small object, that looks to be a white feather. "This transmitter, placed next to the ear, sends out low frequency subliminal messages that helps keep the subject under control.

As a added insurance, the transmitter can also send an electric current though their cranium, giving them a rather nasty headache."

"Yes, in spite of all that, we should keep our little _spy_ close to him at all times. Keep an eye on him."

A low rumble comes from near the chamber, drawing the foxes attention. A pair of very annoyed clear blue eyes stare accusingly at him, though the bars of a heavily reenforced cage. "Too bad it doesn't work on animals, huh."  
The fox leans down to look the huge-bluish white cat that occupies the cage.

He smirks, knowing that Valiant is sedated. "What's that matter kitty-cat? You look you're suffering from catnip withdraw."

"Yes, but Valiant here is going to help us out in a _different_ branch of research." The figure says lightly "Our boys in _animal testing_ will be picking him up, soon enough."

The fox turns his eyes back to the two ducks. "When are we going to test the girl?" he asks, looking at the beautiful female.

"Soon enough, I assure you. But for now, I want you to get Lion ready, he's going to be out for awhile, tonight."

.

.

Night falls over McDuck manor. The richest duck in the world is still stressing over his missing dime. It seems that everything has gone wrong without it. Accidents happening at his businesses, product sales are down. Something is always going wrong at his construction sight. At this rate, he may lose that big contract.

He had offered a reward for the capture of the Iron Lion and the return of the number one dime. Unfortunately, he hasn't found a lot of people interested in taking on the warrior duck. The Iron Lion's reputation proceeds him.

Maybe a good nights rest will make the difference.

After making sure the children are all tucked in for the night, he changes into his long nightshirt and crawls into bed.

The weight of his worries bearing on his mind, it is hard to get any rest. But he finally drifts into an uneasy, fitful sleep.

As the old duck tosses in his bed, mumbling about his dime, he is unaware that he is about to have a visitor.

In the yard next to the mansion, just under Scrooges balcony, a silhouette moves against the backdrop of night. Effortlessly scaling the wall of the mansion, climbing onto the balcony, undetected.

The figure tries the balcony door and finds it locked. Not deterred, the dark figure reaches in the side of the black leather band, that wraps about the crown of his fedora. He removed one of the bright colored feathers that are tucked under the band to adorn it. Using the feather, it is simplicity to jimmy the lock, silently.

He opens the door and enters.

Scrooge McDuck is unaware of the shadow that casts over his sleeping form. The figure stands over McDuck, gloved hands clenched at his sides. For a long time, he only stands, looking at the old miser.

Then, he turns and walks out of the room, furtively.

A short time later, the door to the boys door opens. The figure slips in. He stops and surveys his new surroundings. The soft glow of moon light casts a dim light into the boys room, through an open window.

It is enough for him to see many of the possession scattered about the cluttered room. Footballs, video games, model airplanes. There is a large glossy 3D poster of GizmoDuck on the wall.

On the nightstand directly under the poster is, what amounts to, a shrine to GizmoDuck. Toys, games and action figure decorate the top of the stand.

A 12 inch, detailed, GizmoDuck figurine stands as the center piece of the collection.

He turns his head slightly, toward the slumbering boys. The very _loudly_ slumbering boys. It is easy to tell they are triplets, they even _snore_ alike.

The figure knows what he is to do. He carries out his orders, obediently.

.

The next morning, Scrooge awakens after a very restless night sleep. Not only had he had nightmares about losing his fortune, but a fear of an intruder, had invaded his dreams. He had awaken sever times in the night, feeling that somebody had been in the house during the night. Somebody that was not welcome.

Ah, well, it was just a dream after all. Probably his own fault for fretting so much the day before, over his dime.

The old duck sits slowly up in bed. He feels sore and unrefreshed from his nights sleep. He is anxious to get up. Tossing his legs over the side of his bed, he stretches and yawns.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he notices something on the night stand. He turns his head, his eyes fall on the object. Realizing what it is, a terrified gasp escapes the old duck bill. He feels his heart jump into his throat.

It is the new GizmoDuck figurine he gave his nephews. It is not the figurine itself that startles Scrooge or how it got on his stand. What sends a chill though the rick ducks body is a black dart that is stuck into the top of the stand, right in front of the GizmoDuck figure.

Scrooge knows about the black dart, it is the signature of the Iron Lion!

He was here, in the mansion! With Scrooge's family.

His family?

A terrified thought sweeps through the misers minds and he rushes to check on the children.

.

.

That _quick nap _ended up lasting the rest of that day and the whole night. When Drake awakes the next morning, he is in his own a bed, in his nightclothes. Gosalyn and Launchpad were already up.

Drake sits up with a feeling of alarm. He looks at the clock, 9:45 AM? Oh no, he was asleep all this time! Why hadn't anybody woke him? He gets up quickly and pulls on his robe before rushing from his room.

He can hear voice coming from Gosalyn's room. Honker had come over. No doubt, Gos is filling him in on everything that has happened with the Iron Lion. And, probably complaining to him, that dad forgot to mention, he _knows_ the Lion.

Drake decides he really doesn't want to put up with playing twenty questions with his daughter, right now. He heads for the stairway.

Launchpad is sitting on the sofa watching television. As Drake descend the stairs, he can already hear it. Scrooge McDuck's unmistakable Scottish accent sounding over the TV.

"Hey Drake!" The pilot greets cheerfully. "Have a good nights sleep?"

Drake flops onto the sofa next to his friend. "Launchpad, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were asleep." Launchpad answers with simple honesty.

Of course he was _asleep_, that's why they were suppose to _wake_ him. But Drake decides not to try and argue the point. He instead, turns his attention to the news broadcast. He sees Scrooge McDuck standing in front of his money bin, he actually seems shaken. He is holding up two objects in hiss hands. One is a GizmoDuck figurine and the other is – a black dart! The black dart is pretty much the Iron Lion's trademark, the same way the blue smoke is Darkwing Duck's.

Scrooge's voice is clear as he speaks "I awoke this morning to find both of these next to me bed and I found me balcony doors wide open. He was there in me very house, just last night! He was in the same room as me innocent laddies!" McDuck's struggle to remain calm is obvious to Drake.

In truth, Drake can't blame Scrooge for his concerns. But he also knows in his heart, the Iron lion would never harm an innocent – especially not children!

Launchpad looks at Drake. He isn't sure what to think or what to say.

After DW jumped down his throat the other day for suggestion the Lion had switched sides, the pilot is not sure of what he should say.

He finally makes an attempt "DW, if you have any idea what's going on..."

"What's going on!" Drake shouts. He jumps up "He's being forced to do this! I don't know how! He's been brainwashed -or-or- somebody is blackmailing him-or-or-it's a trick of some kind. But I know he would never

never commit a crime of his own free will!"

Launchpad is set aback, he never knew Darkwing to be so passionate about

anything other that his _own_ image.

Gosalyn had told Launchpad, that her father had admitted to knowing the guy. That would explain a few things.

DW is fiercely loyal towards his friends and family.

The pilot has to suppress a smile, as he ponders this. This Iron Lion may be lucky in one way. If he has a friend in Darkwing Duck – he has a _good_ friend, indeed. If DW believes so strongly that the Lion in innocent, he will not stop until he proves it.

The attention of both ducks is drawn back to the television as Scrooge McDuck continues. "I do not know why this person is after me, but I am not taking a chance where me children is concerned." The old duck pauses, taking a long cleansing breather before continuing "That's why I am offering

_5 million dollars_ for the capture of the Iron Lion!" Five million dollars, and Scrooge sounded like he was having a tooth pulled when he announced the huge reward.

"Wow!" Launchpad blurts out "Mr. McDee must really be upset to offer that kinda money..." he trials off, lifting his eyes to see the heartbroken expression that sweeps over Drakes face.

For that kind of money, somebody, somewhere is going to try to collect. Most likely, bounty hunters who may opt to simply shoot the Lion from a distance, rather than tangle with him.

Now, not only is the Lion's reputation on the line – so is his life!

_To be continued..._

_._

…...

**From the Author: **_Well, it's coming along. I'll do as much of this story as I can, when I can. I hope some of the changes, in the fic, makes it a little easier to follow._

_Let me know what you think of the story changes,okay? _

_Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5 Face Off

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character that may be mentioned in the story. Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional, I made them up._

**Authors note: **

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

_**Chapter 5...Face off**_

High above the city, in Darkwing Tower, the Masked Mallard paces the floor, nervously. It has only been a half hour since Scrooge McDuck offered a reward, of five million dollars, for the capture of the Iron Lion. Which means every psycho and crackpot bounty hunter will be out to get him.

Launchpad is very uncertain of just what to say, he makes an attempt to make Darkwing feel better. "Well, if the Iron Lion is a skilled a fighter as you say he is, they wouldn't have a chance."

"Unless they just shoot him in the back, from a distance." Darkwing replies hoarsely.

"Oh," Launchpad hadn't thought of that.

Darkwing throws up his arm, waving them wildly in the air as he continues to pace. "I just don't get it. Why would he leave those thing on Scrooge's nightstand, just to scare him? There no rational reason."

He stops pacing. Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head. "I know Lion is being forced to do all this, somehow! He's not acting on his own. I just know it!" Again he ponders "And why would he leave the GizmoDuck figurine there? His signature black dart would have been enough to tell McDuck he had been there."

"Mr. McDee seemed to think it was a threat against the kids. It was their most prized possession." Launchpad treads carefully on this subject, knowing how sensitive DW is about the Iron Lion's innocents.

He sees the scowl that creases in Drakes face. "If it were a threat against the kids, he would probably have left the dart in _their_ room."

"Hey, could he be jealous of GizmoDuck or something." Launchpad blurts out. To him, this sounds logical. After all DW gets jealous if anybody even _mentions_ GizmoDuck around him. Maybe the Iron Lion is the same way?

"_**What?**_ The Iron Lion – jealous of _GizmoDuck?_ GizmoDuck isn't in the same league as Lion. That tin plated turkey is no match for...no match?"

His face pales behind the purple mask as realization overtakes him.

He gasps. "A challenge. He's challenging GizmoDuck!"

"Challenging him?" Launchpad asks a little confused. "To what? A game of darts?"

"No. He's challenging GizmoDuck to try and _protect_ McDuck!"

"Protect Mr. McDee? From what?"

"From _him_!" Drake swipes a hand over his face. "I hate to say it, but the only way we are going to get any answers is to go to Duckburg."

"I'm ready!" comes a enthusiastic voice from the shadows. They both turn to see Gosalyn dressed as Quiverwing Quack step into the light, followed by a timid Honker.

"Gosalyn, what are you doing?" Her father demands curtly.

"That's_ Quiverwing Quack!_" She insists dramatically.

Darkwing has to suppress the anger that threatens to erupt in him. "Oh – no -you –_ don't!_ Not this time, little missie. You are staying here!"

Her father's words are so strong that the girl actually flinches. "But dad," she tries to persuade him "I thought you might need some help on this one. I mean there's a reward on your friend and everything. You'll need some help protecting him."

"No."

"But dad..." she starts to wine.

"No."

She has to try something else. "Uh, besides I've never been to Duckburg and I think it would be very educational!"

"Educational?" Drake asks dryly, knowing full well, his daughter's little tricks.

She tries to think quickly."Yeah...I'm doing an essay for school and I thought I'd do it on...uh, _Life in other Towns_." Yeah, that sounds good.

"But Gosalyn," Honker speaks up meekly, as he comes down the stairs behind her. "I thought your essay was going to be_ The Greatest Darkwing Duck Bloopers of All Time_?"

A threatening glare from Gosalyn causes the shy boy to recoil. And an equally threatening glare from her father causes her to do the same.

"Uh, yeah, well that was just a joke, you know. I never intended to actually write it..."

"But you already did write it, and had my mom type it up for you..." again Honker receives a glare from the girl.

"Never mind, Honker!" she growls.

She turns to face a very miffed father. "_He-he_...well, I couldn't think of anything else to write on...but if you let me go with you, maybe I'll get an idea for a _new_ essay."

"No," the answer is flat and stern. The look on her father's face tells her he is dead serious.

Gosalyn thinks fast – she just can't miss out on this adventure.

OK, no more misses nice guy! New approach...

"_**Aaaaaaahhhhh**_!" she lets out a deafening squall, before throwing herself on the floor and begins to kick and scream "_Waahhh_! I wanna go, I wanna go!"

Everybody looks shocked. This is a new low, even for Gosalyn.

But the shocked expression on Launchpad's face quickly melts into an amused grin "Hey, I didn't know Gosalyn knew about plan B." he chuckles.

Darkwing looks at him oddly "Plan B?"

"Yeah, that's what Huey, Dewey, and Louie called it, anyway."

Darkwing is actually a little surprised, he wouldn't think Scrooge McDuck would tolerate such behavior. "Did they actually get away with it?"

"Not with Mr. McDee or Mrs. Beakley, their nanny, but," he blushes and admits sheepishly "they did pull it on me and Fenton a few times, it usually worked with us."

Well it's not going to work with Darkwing Duck – or Drake Mallard!

A sly smile creeps across the Masked Mallard's face. He looks down at his daughter, still throwing a mocked fit. He reaches into his vest and withdraws a very small camera.

On the floor, Quiverwing is still at it, kicking and screaming and beating her fists in the ground. She is caught off guard by the flash of a camera. The tantrum immediately stops.

She looks up at her father, fake tears drying on her feather cheeks "What was that for?" she asks suspiciously

He smiles down at her evilly "This years** Christmas Cards!**"

"You wouldn't _dare_?"

"Try me,"

With a defeated huff, she pulls herself off the floor. "Look, what if I promise not to get involved."

"Now, we know how you are about keeping your promises, don't we?"

She insists "Oh, come on dad! I've faced super criminals before..."

"Iron Lion isn't a criminal, super or otherwise! He's a _victim_! And I am going to have my hands full tying to keep him from hurting anybody else or _anybody_ from hurting _him_, now that there's a reward on him!"

"And you're going to have to be asking a lot of questions, talking to people. That's where you need me! I mean, you're not exactly Mr. Charming Personality, ya know! Face it dad, people actually like Quiverwing Quack! I bet if I were to do the asking, I'd get a lot more cooperation than you would! You really want to help this friend of yours? Then let me go with you! I'm – I'm people friendly!"

"People friendly! You punched your soccer coach in the kneecap, because he told you, the whole game didn't center around you! You put snakes in your teacher's desk! You had the new neighbors thinking Binkie Muddlefoot

a psychopathic killer! You scared all the kids in your class into thinking Santa Clause was really an alien, and that he was so fat because he _ate_ naughty children..."

"Alright already." Quiverwing interrupts "So I like to have a little fun with people...but that's Gosalyn Mallard! As far as the world knows..." she pauses to put on a little, sickeningly-sweet, angelic face "_Quiverwing Quack_ is the _Shirley Temple _of the crime-fighting world!"

To this, Launchpad and Honker snicker, while Darkwing can only roll his eyes.

"Come on, pop. I can help! You know Quiverwing Quack can get more answers from people than Darkwing Duck!"

With a defeated sigh, Darkwing concedes. "Alright. But, you do not get involved any any of the action! You disobey me on this and you'll be grounded for so long, you'll have to have your prom, graduation, honeymoon and retirement party all in your _room_!"

Ouch! He means business.

"OK,okay, I won't get involved in the action." she crosses her heart.

"Hey Honk, you wanna come along as the Arrow kid?" she asks turning to her friend.

The boys shakes his head, "No thanks, that Arrow helmet gives me a headache." he turns to leave "Good luck, sir. I –I, hope you can save your friend." he calls polity to Darkwing.

"Let's get going." Darkwing spins quickly and start for the ThunderQuack, Launchpad and Quiverwing follow quickly.

_._

_._

…_...…...…..._

All in all, it has been a hectic morning for the McDuck household. The media has been all over the Iron Lion story.

Scrooge has decided, after ditching the news-hounds. to take the kids to the park, to fly kites.

GizmoDuck is with them. Scrooge has him staying close to the kids after the intruder scare, this morning.

The super-powered hero is certain that this Iron Lion would not dare attack the McDuck family with _him_ around.

The armored crime fighter no sooner arrives at the park that he is mobbed by autograph seeking kids.

Scrooge is actually glad for the distraction. He doesn't want the other children pestering is kids over the entire Iron Lion, situation.

He and the kids take their kites out in the open, away from the play area. The boys have their kites in the air in no time, but Scrooge...

It's been awhile since the rich duck ever flew a kite, he is out of practice. Thankfully, Webby offers to help him. She hold the kite while they both start running with it. When the girl thinks her uncle has built up enough momentum, she release the kite.

The green kite, with the silver and gold tail, lifts into the air, sailing in the gentle currents of a light breeze – for about fifteen seconds. The green kite then sways hard to one side and comes to a crashing stop against the tall white brick wall that stands between the park and the busy road.

Webby rushes to salvage the fallen kite and takes notice the painting on the wall.

"Oh, isn't that pretty!" Scrooge hears Webby exclaim. He turns his eyes toward the object of the child's attention. She is pointing at the wall. There is a large mural advertising his new, McDuck Zoo. The colorful images of wild animals stands out beautifully against the white wall. It's an attention grabber. Kids can't help but notice it.

Then of course, pester their parents to take them to the zoo. Scrooge McDuck doesn't miss a trick when it comes to advertising. Webby admires the mural with wide,bright eyes. "Looky, there's lions, and tigers and bears..." she points out the images if wild animals that are advertised. "Are the lions, and tigers, and bears at your zoo, Unca Scrooge?"

"Oh, lots of animals, me darlin." Scrooge assures her. Of course, he knows the girl is going to beg him until he takes her to the zoo, now. But, truth be told, he loves taking the kids to such places. Especially, since his owning the zoo means, his family gets in _free_.

At the moment, a large Monarch butterfly flutters down over Scrooges head, making itself a bit of an annoyance. "Shoo...shoo..." Scrooge lifts his cane to scare it away. The butterfly flutters a little ways off to land on a nearby post.

Scrooge watches it flutter off before turning back to the mural.

From a very hi-tech, hidden camera, an observer watches McDuck with great interest. The individual sits in his plush leather chair watching everything on a very large monitor. He leans forwards, resting his elbows on the desk, his hands clasped loosely in front of him.

A low chortles escapes his throat. "If you want to see a _lion_, Scrooge, I can certainly accommodate you. Why, you don't even have to go to a zoo."

The scene on the monitor changes. There is now a view of GizmoDuck proudly signing autographs for all his young fans. "The great and powerful GizmoDuck." The individual says with mocked admiration.

"I suppose you think your super-powered-suit makes you invincible?" He chuckles coldly. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small communicator, that looks much like a simple fountain pen, and speaks into it. "_You have your orders – do not __**disobey**_ _me or you will __**suffer**_ _for it!"_

"It's sure awful pretty." Webby is still admiring the mural.

Scrooge studies the artwork. It is very detailed and very lifelike. He has to admit, he got his moneys worth.

Webby turns her attention from the mural to look at her uncle. _"Oh,"_ she yelps startled by the presence of another person, standing only a few yards behind her uncle.

"What is it Webby?" Scrooge asks concerned

The girl is a little embarrassed "Sorry, Unca Scrooge. He just surprised me." she says polity motioning behind her uncle.

Scrooge spins to see who the person is, who startled the child – and is more that a _little_ startled himself. He turns to look into a face, shrouded behind a thick plumage of dark feathers. Eyes dark and round and piercing. The Iron Lion!

"You!," Scrooge yells, his strong Scottish accent carrying on the open air. "You, what do you want from me?" Scrooge steps back. He isn't a person who scares easily, but this guy has the reputation of being a deadly warrior.

None the less, Scrooge tries to stand his ground "And what have ya done with me dime?"

No answer.

No reaction.

No movement...he doesn't even blink.

This alone is enough to unnerve the otherwise tough old duck, and Scrooge moves back, pushing Webby behind him.

The boys, who are still flying their kites, can hear their uncles alarmed tone. All three look in the direction Scrooge's voice is coming from. They see the rather tall stranger standing before their uncle and Webby. He is wearing a light blue fedora and a unique looking backpack, but it's is face that draws their attention. A feathered mask!

A shocked Louie and only point and stammer, "It's, it's...it him, it's..."

"The _**Iron Lion**_!" Huey and Dewey finish the sentence for him. Then all three boys drop the kite lines and make a dash for their hero.

"GizmoDuck! It's him! It's the Iron Lion!" All three boys call out in synch as they run into the crowd of autographs seekers.

The crowd all turn to see for themselves, the warrior duck standing right there, in plain sight. Of course, they have all heard about the Lion's apparent going over to the dark side. Most of them start to panic and wisely – run!

"Stay here kids, I'll take care of this ill mannered interloper!" GizmoDuck proclaims boastfully as he charges across the park grounds.

Scrooge hold his cane up, defensively. It isn't much of a weapon against a highly skill martial artist, but it's all he has. "You stay away from us!" He shouts.

Still, the Lion makes no effort to respond. Scrooge does find this peculiar, but he doesn't have time to ponder, as he hear the loud roar of a familiar motor. "Do not fear, Mr. McDuck, GizmoDuck is here!"

As he approaches the Iron Lion, GizmoDuck extends his mechanical arms in an attempt to seize the warrior.

The Iron Lion doesn't bother to look in the direction from which GizmoDuck is charging. In fact, he still hasn't as much as batted an eyelid. But as the robotic hands reach out to grab him, in a blurred motion, in a heartbeat, he is gone.

The armored hero is barely able to stop before he nearly runs into the wall. He looked around in confusion. "Where, where did he go? He was right here! I – I didn't even see him move! He couldn't be that fast!" GizmoDuck exclaims to Scrooge, who is standing with an arm protectively wrapped abound Webby.

"I do not know, Gizma'Duck, but watch yourself, the Lion is said to be and extremely cunning warrior!" The rich duck warns.

Confident that he has scared his would-be opponent away, GizmoDuck waves a hand heedlessly "Ah, warrior, shmarrior! Even _Kwai Chang Crane_ or _Duck Norris _would think twice about challenging the might of Gizmo..._**oof**_!" His self promoting bluster is cut short as the Iron Lion strikes from above.

Leaping from the top of the wall, Lion kicks out with his heal, striking GizmoDuck in the back, with such force, that it send the armored hero toppling forward.

GizmoDuck hits the ground hard, while the Iron Lion just somersaults backwards and lands nimbly into a crouched fighting stance.

GizmoDuck skids, face first, across the green turf. He is dazed at first, but quickly recovers. He jolts upright and spins to face his attacker.

"Mr. McDuck, get young Webbigail to safety!" The metal clad hero calls to his employ.

Taking this as sound advice, Scrooge grabs the girl's hand "Come on Webby!" The two of them run toward the triplets, who are headed right toward the battle. "Stay back lads!" Scrooge orders, firmly.

Except for themselves and the two combatants, the park has been abandoned.

The small group stands, at what they hope is a safe distance away, watching as the fight unfolds.

GizmoDuck in actually unnerved by this guy. He can see why the Iron Lion has such a reputation as a warrior.

But perhaps, the Iron Lion just doesn't realize who _he's_ facing.

With the tap of a button on his chest, GizmoDuck brandishes a multitude of weaponry and gadgets, everything from a missile launcher to a clanging toaster clock. With a melodramatic exclamation he proclaims "I think it's only fair to warn you that you are up against the most hi-tech, highly advanced, super powered super hero alive!" He pauses, expecting a reply.

He doesn't get one.

"In all fairness, as a champion of truth, of justice, and of the _**American**_ _**Way**_, I must give you the chance to surrender, peacefully. Before I am forced to use force!"

Nothing...

No reply...

The Iron Lion stands, still in fighting stance, silent, unmoving. Not even blinking. He only watches...and waits.

If Fenton Crackshell had ever bothered to to watch _"Mutual of Overalls: Wild Kingdom" _He might have learned a few things about the nature of a lion.

A lion is not just a creature of strength but of cunning and skill. It is a stalker, a hunter. A lion learns to be patient and opportunistic.

And so it waits...until the right moment...to strike.

GizmoDuck is uncertain of just how to cope with this new threat. All his past opponents have been the likes of, the bumbling Beagle Boys and the _eccentric_ witch, Magica DeSpell.

The villains have always been – less cunning that the one he now faces.

But the armored clad hero is confident that he can defeat this Iron Lion – he just needs and advantage.

Maybe he needs to use a more subtle approach.

Perhaps he can trick this fella. He thinks.

Maybe...

He'll try it.

"Well, do you wish to surrender or must I subdue you, villain."

He fold his arms in front of him as if awaiting an answer. But as he does so, he carefully taps a button on his chest.

He hopes The Iron Lion doesn't notice...

He does.

And he is ready.

The button GizmoDuck tapped activates a meshed-net launcher.

A compartment on his right shoulder opens and fires the net.

GizmoDuck does not realize that his adversary has been waiting for just such an opportunity.

An opening, a weakness in the armor, an Achilles Heel.

The Iron Lion leaps into the air, allowing the net to pass under him. As he flips backwards, he reaches into his backpack and withdraws a silver dart. As he lands, he throws the dart with deadly accuracy. The dart enters the compartment from which the net was fired.

The outer shell of the Gizmo-suit is built with the most advanced alloy in the world. But the _inner_ shell is far more vulnerable.

The razor sharp tipped dart penetrates the inner shell and cuts into Fenton Crackshell's shoulder. _**"Yeooww!"**_

From close by, Scrooge and the children watch in horror.

"He - he hurt GizmoDuck!" Dewey exclaims.

"Aye, the Iron Lion is a powerful warrior. I am afraid Gizma'Duck has underestimated him." Scrooge hesitate before adding "I just hope that mistake doesn't prove to be a fatal one."

Fenton is in a great deal of pain. The dart has cut deep. He quickly uses his Gizmo – tweezers, that are equipped in the index finger of the left gauntlet, to extract the dart.

He pulls it out . Clinching his teeth he hisses is pain. Oh, that hurts! He can feel the wound, it burns. He can feel it bleeding.

That little dart did some big time damage.

Fenton's mind whirls in confusion and panic. Think! Think! Think!

He has to focus...

There has to be a way.

He can beet this guy, he knows he can.

He glances at Scrooge and the kids. They aren't far away. They could get hurt!

It then dawns on him the the Iron Lion has not pressed his attack.

He is standing, in fighting stance, alert and ready, a short distance away.

Why doesn't he attack?

The Super hero now realizes, the Iron Lion is letting him make all the first moves, and all the _mistakes_! GizmoDuck is beginning to realize – _he_ is the one at a disadvantage, here.

So now what? This guy is obviously smarter.

What does he always do when his backs to the wall...press all his buttons?

That has always worked in the past. But no, the outcome is too unpredictable.

Scrooge and the kids are too close, one of them might get hurt. Besides, pressing all the buttons at once is always painful and he is in enough pain, right now.

Maybe he doesn't have to press _all_ the buttons? What if he presses a few of his buttons at once. Attack the Lion with several weapons at one time? Catch him off guard. This could work!

Alright, he'll try the multi-weapon attack. With all the speed he can muster, GizmoDuck strikes several, thoughtfully chosen buttons, in sequence.

Each weapon activates, one after the other, only milliseconds apart.

A laser gun emerges from the right forearm of the Gizmo-suit.

A panel opens at the shoulder, a small catapult rises. It is loaded with a large ball of super sticky, Whacky Putty.

His super sonic _blow horn_ appears from the side of the suit.

Finally, the built in monitor, in the front mid-section of the suit, begins to glow. Then lets off a blinding burst of light.

To this, the Iron Lion responds by turning his head.

The blow-horn goes off with a deafening blast.

The Iron Lion takes a step back, bringing his hands up to cover his ears.

Immediately, the laser fires at the Lion. But, a keenly developed sixth sense alerts the Iron Lion to the attack, and he jumps out of the way. He back flips in time to miss being struck by the large glob of Whacky Putty.

But he is still dazed by the _"sound and light show", _courtesy of GizmoDuck.

His honed physical senses can, on occasion, be a handicap to the Iron Lion, this is such an occasion. His sensitive ears still rings from the blast of the horn.

This is the opportunity GizmoDuck has been hoping for He lifts his right arm toward the Iron Lion, he fires a steel cable lasso from his wrist.

The lasso coils around the Iron Lion's ankles like a python, drawing taut. He falls onto his back with a hard thump.

"_**Gotcha!" **_GizmoDuck exclaims with undeniable glee. Not to mention a great sense of relief!

Scrooge and the kids all cheer as they see GizmoDuck gain the upper hand.

The armored hero begins to 'reel in' his catch, dragging the Iron lion across the floor, towards him.

But he is too sure of his victory.

Again, GizmoDuck should know that a lion is not _subdued_, simply because it has been _snared_.

Though, the Iron Lion is flat on his back as GizmoDuck retracts the cable, he is far from helpless.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, The Lion quickly takes a firm grip on the cable with his gloved hands. He begins to tumble skillfully forward, until there is enough slack to pull his legs free of their restraints.

Still gripping the cable tightly, he springs forward and with magnificent acrobatic skill. He somersaults over GizmoDuck's head, landing behind him.

In a heart beat, he pulls the remaining cable, snapping it and causing it to loop around GizmoDuck's free arm, then pulls it tight. Looking like a trick roper bulldogging a calf, he again snaps the cable so that it coils about GizmoDuck's body, binding him. His arms are forced to his side as the cable continues to retract.

Realizing what is happening, GizmoDuck activates a small blow torch in the wrist of his left gauntlet, to sever the cable.

Too little, too late.

The Iron Lion catches the severed end of the cable as it falls from GizmoDuck's wrist, and quickly uses it to bind around the remaining free arm. With a powerful jerk, he pulls the hi-tech hero's arm behind him, pulling the cable tight with his gloved hands.

With both arms bound behind him, and the cable coiled tight around his body, GizmoDuck can not activate any of his gimmicks. The suit's super strength is no use to him, in the position Iron Lion now has him in. He can't break free from the cable – he doesn't have time to try! He is knocked backwards, to the ground.

Next thing he is aware of is a booted foot upside his head, and everything goes dark.

Standing on the unconscious crusader breastplate, Lion pulls a handgun from his backpack. Without a word, without hesitation, he points it point blank at GizmoDuck's unprotected throat. His finger begins to squeeze the trigger.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6 Lion on the Run

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character that may be mentioned in the story. Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional, I made them up._

**Authors note: **

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

_**Chapter 6...Lion on the Run**_

"_**Nooo!"**_ Scrooge and the kids all cry out in absolute horror. GizmoDuck is

completely at the mercy of the warrior duck.

"Unca Scrooge! Do something!"

The rich duck isn't certain of which one of his nephew calls out to him, but the word spur him into action. "Stay here!" he orders the children, before he starts running toward the warrior.

He doesn't have a plan. He doesn't have time for a plan. He just knows he has to help GizmoDuck.

He runs behind the Iron Lion, using the handle of his cane to hook the warrior's right leg and pulls it out from under him.

Actually, having been taken off guard, Iron Lion falls forward. But he quickly corrects his fall, tucking and rolling. Still holding the gun in one hand, he uses the other hand to spring into a cartwheel, twisting in the air, landing to face his attacker.

Scrooge is surprise by the and speed of this person. He also realizes he is in serious trouble. This Iron Lion still holds a handgun, though he isn't pointing it at anybody at the moment. But Scrooge is expecting it to be trained on him at any second.

What follows could only be describes as down right spooky.

For the longest time Iron lion doesn't move. He is facing Scrooge, yes, but not really looking at him – more like looking right through him. As if the old duck isn't even there. It is unsettling.

Then, his focus returns to GizmoDuck, paying Scrooge no mind at all. He steps up next to the unconscious hero's head and points the trigger, again at the unprotected throat.

But as his finger again begins to pull back on the trigger, there is hesitation.

Lion shakes his head slightly, he blinks.

Scrooge sees the trigger finger go lax for just a moment, as if he is having second thoughts. The gun-hand trembles, ever so slightly.

Realizing the hint of indecision in the attackers body language, Scrooge decides to try a different approach – pleading.

He address Iron Lion in a meek, even tone.

"Please, don't do this. I do not know what I might have done ta make ya..._angry_ with me." He chooses his worlds carefully "But if I have wronged ya in some way, I'll do everything in me power to make it right."

The warrior freezes. The index finger slips away from the trigger.

He seems to be listening...

Scrooge holds his hands up in front of him in a surrendering manner "My friend is helpless against you, right now," he motions to GizmoDuck.

Why should you wish to harm him. Aren't you a hero?"

He studies the Iron Lion's cloaked face. There is no display of emotion, but the tension in the warriors body seems to lull, just a bit.

Scrooge keeps trying "You are the Iron Lion: Master of the Dark Continent. You have saved countless lives. Why would you want to take the life of an innocent, now? Please...show mercy."

Still no show of emotion, no attempt to speak, or even look at the old duck, but Lion seems to be heeding Scrooges words. He draws long deep breaths, raggedly, unevenly, as if in conflict with himself.

Scrooge watches with bated breath – hoping – praying. He notices, then, as large butterfly flutter by. It flaps carefree about the Iron Lions head. This actually seems to annoy the warrior as he brings a hand up to swat it away. But the colorful insect simply fluttered a little ways from Lion, before returning to torment him again.

Old Scrooge is sure he hears the warrior growl, sounding too much like the creature of his namesake.

Then, without warning, whatever internal struggle Iron Lion seemed to be fighting, ends, abruptly.

His lower lip trembles for a second, the draws stiff. His jaw clinches tight. Whatever signs of mercy that were there, only a moment before, is now gone.

His wavering hand becomes tense, his finger again coils around the trigger.

There is no indecision now, no hesitation in his actions.

"No, don't!" Scrooge cries, realizing what is about to happen. He has no time to act.

But it is then that the roar of a powerful engine overhead, draws the attention of everybody there, including the Loin.

An odd looking jet drops from the clouds and glides low. The cockpit opens and somebody leaps out. The figure tumbles skilfully though the air, landing nimbly only a few yard from the scene.

He is easily recognized – Darkwing Duck.

The jet rises back into the sky and continues to fly on.

Scrooge scrambles backwards, expecting The purple clad crime fighter to launch and assault against the warrior. But it doesn't happen that way.

Instead, Darkwing stands silently for several suspenseful seconds, as he takes in the whole scene before him.

It is a surprise to Scrooge, as well, when the Iron Lion lifts his eyes to stare at the crime fighter.

A very clear visage of shock shows on the Iron Lion's face. He steps past the still unconscious form of GizmoDuck. He takes a few quick but rigid steps towards Darkwing, before stopping.

There is something else, Scrooge, notes, the Lion's eyes. Before, they were eerily blank, void of any form of emotion. Now they seem to hold something in them for the Masked Mallard...recognition?

Darkwing takes a step toward the warrior. "Lion? What are you doing?" He asks, with entire voice fraught with concern and confusion.

Though, the Iron Lion does not make an effort to respond, he does seem to be listening.

Darkwing presses "Why are you doing this? Are you in some kind of trouble? Is – is somebody _forcing_ you to do this?"

It becomes quickly evident to Scrooge McDuck, that these two masked mallards are not strangers, at all.

_._

_._

With all that is happening, nobody suspects that the entire ordeal is being observed. A tiny hi-tech camera relays the events back to a very interested observer.

"_Very interesting Lion? You know this clown? Obviously, __**he**__ knows __**you**__. That could be a problem...yes..." _The individual speaks into the communicator.

He pauses for a few seconds to watch the monitor, before him. He is curious, for now, so he waits and continues to observe.

_._

_Meanwhile..._

Darkwing takes another step towards the warrior. "Lion, please let me help you. Whatever is wrong, I'll do everything I can for you, you know that!"

He freezes, as he is now close enough to see the dark eyes, obscured behind the plumed mask.

Whatever doubt was in Darkwing's mind before now, is gone. The eyes he now looks into, are not those of the strong willed, unrelentingly hero, Iron Lion. These eyes seem disoriented, lost, even sad. He is not acting of his own volition.

But who? Who could have done this?

He speaks gently "Lion? Do you recognize me?"

No response. Not spoken anyway. But there is something Lion's face, the brow furrows beneath the mask, just slightly. But Darkwing takes hope in that small expression. Lion _is_ listening.

He tries again "Do you remember anybody? Tsunami -she -disappeared with you. You know where she is?"

No response.

"Do you remember Bagheera. He loves you like his own son. What about Jeremiah. Do remember how he hates it when people sing that song around him – _Jeremiah was a Bullfrog._

What about Goose Lee? Do you remember all those pranks we pulled on those two bullies, back in China? Like the time we put itching powder and super glue inside their shoes?" Darkwing is hoping to jar some memory, preferably a good one. "Do you remember me – _at all_?" The last statement come out with a tone of sorrow.

No reply. No response.

Finally, Darkwing takes a cautious step closer. He calls out softly "Kuemba?"

Kuemba – the name given to the Iron Lion by his adopted people, the Lazuli.

This does get a response. Iron Lion's face twists into a questioning grimace. Kuemba? Very few people, outside the Lazuli, call him that.

It is a reaction the Masked Mallard notices and feels a rush of hope. "Can – can you tell me my name?"

Large beads of sweat begin to roll down his feather cloaked face. His lower bill quivers, his throat tightens. An utterance escapes his lips, in a low painful rasp _"Darkwing..."_

"Yes," Darkwing exclaims, trying to contain his excitement. "Yes..."

.

"No! No!" The observer growls through clenched teeth "He's breaking free of the control!"

To one side of the room, a pair of hidden panel doors slide open. A fat fox steps into the office "Sir," he calls out in alarm. "The feedback on the brainwave scanner is indicating a powerful fluctuation in the subjects psyche, and he is subconsciously resisting all suggestive input!" He gets all that out in one breath.

"In English please."

"We're losing control over the Iron Lion!"

"Ah, yes. I noticed." the individual replies mundanely. "We can't let that happen, can we?"

He against lifts the strange communication device to his lips. _"Iron Lion! You will not listen to that clown...only to me...only to my voice."_

_._

_._

The voice resounds through the Iron Loin's head, drowning out Darkwing's words. But the controller's efforts are met with stubborn resistance.

Lion shakes his head violently "No..._**No**_!" he growls in a low determined voice. "_**Get out of my head**_!"

_._

Both Darkwing and Scrooge hear this. Though the old duck isn't sure if the warrior is in some sort of trouble or just deranged! He backs further way from the two mallards.

He only hope GizmoDuck does not get hurt.

But Darkwing has no doubt, somebody is forcing the Lion to do all this. "Kuemba!"

_. _

"_Iron Lion...you will do as I say..." _The controllers finger taps a small button on the side of the transmitter_ "Or you will suffer."_

_._

"_Noo!"_

_._

"_As you wish,"_ he presses the button. A surge of electric shock shoots through the Iron Lions head.

"_**Ahhhh!"**_ Iron Lion suddenly drops the gun, grasping the sides of his head and collapses to his knees, shaking violently.

"Kuemba!" Darkwing rushes forward, seeing the Lion in pain. He doesn't think, he just acts. Reaching out, he grasp Lion's shoulder. "Kuemba, what's wrong?"

A voice speaks that only the Iron Lion can hear. _"Deal with that costume clown, terminated him!" _

Lion's first reaction is to obey the voice.

In a lightening fast move, he grabs Darkwing by the color of his turtleneck sweater. His face turns toward his new, intended victim. But as their eyes meet, for the first time, at such a close range, he freezes.

Darkwing's eyes stare into his, no fear, no accusation, only concern. The Masked Mallard holds his hands up in front of him, in a surrendering manner, the same way Scrooge had done, earlier.

"It's okay, Kuemba. I know you won't hurt me." Darkwing sound so sure, so trusting of him.

Again, Iron Lion resists the voice's commands. He releases his hold on Darkwing and leaps to his feet, backing away from the vigilante.

Again, he is punished for his disobedience - with pain. "_**Ahhh!**_" He falls back, wrapping his fingers around his head.

"Kuemba! Who is doing this to you? Tell me please! I'll stop them, somehow, I'll stop them!" Darkwing pleads as he steps towards the warrior, reaching out a hand to help him.

Still on the ground, in agony, Lion all at once, unexpectedly, reaches into his backpack and pulls out a black dart. A flick of his wrist and it whistles passed the masked crime fighter, missing his face by mere inches. It strikes the zoo mural on the wall behind him.

Darkwing is taken aback by Lion's actions.

He doesn't have time to react, however as the blare of sirens shatter through their air. Quickly followed by the thunderous beating of propellers.

Everybody there turns to see black choppers appear from over the tree tops and roofs in the surrounding neighborhood. Large white letter stand out against the black pain jog – SHUSH!

The squealing of tires on pavement is now heard, as both police SWAT cars and black SHUSH sedans speed into view.

Darkwing feels his a knot in his stomach. All this for _one_ person. Darkwing

spins to face Lion "Kuemba please, please, come with me! I won't let them hurt you!"

_. _

But his words are drowned out by the voice that speak only to the Iron Lion _"It seems that the situation is no longer in our favor, return to base! Now!"_

Iron Lion – Kuemba, is so tired, his mind has been a constant battlefield, he is mentally drained, his body is weary as well. He does not have the strength to continue fighting his controller. He rises to his feet and starts running. Darkwing gives chase. "Kuemba, stop! Let me help you!"

Lion is running for the open field, and hopefully, his freedom. Darkwing is close behind.

Unfortunately, that's just where the McDuck kids are.

Though, the kids are in no danger form the two masked ducks, they are right in the middle of entire ordeal.

SWAT cars foolishly speed onto the park grounds, in an attempt to catch up to the fleeing suspect. One of the cruisers is moving at a dangerous speed.

The officer behind the wheel does not even see the kids until it is too close for safety. He hit the breaks. The tires squeal and skid on the soft earth. But it isn't enough to prevent, what is surely, the inevitable.

Scrooge is witnessing the whole thing from afar. It's all happening in the blink of an eye. But for the old duck, that small moment in time, seems like an eternity. He can do nothing to save them.

Webby lets out a terrified shrill, as she and the boys make an attempt to dodge the vehicle. But it is all happening too fast.

It is oh-so fortunate that two masked ducks are not far away when the crises occurs. The girl's terrified scream causes Darkwing to look back. He immediately sees the danger.

The child's cry also reaches the ears of the fleeing warrior, who is compelled, by something deep in his soul, to stop and turn.

Without hesitation, Darkwing sprints back in the direction of the children.

He is actually very fast on his feet, but not fast enough to pull off a miracle. He is able to grab up two of the kids, from the path of the car. The girl and the boy in green. But he knows, with dread, that he can't get the other two kids as well. There isn't time.

But then, from the corner of his eyes, he sees a blurred image. A flash of blue and black that sweeps along side of him, grabbing up the other two kids.

For a brief moment, both masked ducks move in synch, side by side.

They leap into the air, carrying the children with them. They actually run across the hood of the cruiser and then over the roof, as it passes under them.

Both of them flip forward, off the roof. They land gracefully on the ground, a frightened child tucked under each arm.

Kuemba deposits his two passengers gently in the grass, then turns to run.

Whatever compelled him to come back, to save the kids, isn't strong enough to keep him there.

His controller bids him to come, and he dolefully obeys.

Darkwing quickly, but carefully puts down the two children he has rescued. He sprints after the other masked duck, leaving the children very confused and very shaken. Scrooge and several of police officers rush to get to the children.

The old duck throws his arms around each of his kids, feeling so relieved, so grateful. He glances up to see the Masked Mallard still chasing after Iron Lion. He no longer feels fear toward this mysterious warrior – only gratitude.

On the far side of the park, on the edge of the open field, the Lion comes to an abrupt stop. He spins on his heals to face the advancing crime fighter.

Darkwing too, stops, only a few yards away. He is on the verge of tears "Lion - Kuemba, please, come with me! Let me help you!" he pleads.

For a fleeting moment, there seems to be something on the warrior's face, as if about to accept the offer. Or at least _wanting_ to accept it.

But then, black sedans converge on the open field, followed by police cars.

"Oh no! No!" Darkwing calls out waving his arms at the law enforcement vehicles "Go back!"

But it is to late. Darkwing turns again to face Lion. For a split second, the two heroes eyes meet. Lion's lips move, forming a single unvoiced word. _"Drake."_

Then he reaches back into his backpack and pulls a small cord on the side. A parachute pops open out of the pack. A sky blue wave of silky fabric spreads out above his head, catching the wind and rising into the sky, taking him upward.

The Masked Mallard can only watch as Lion rises farther into the air – then, a familiar Russian bellows out "He is escaping!"

Darkwing spins to see Grizzlikof, along with half a dozen SHUSH agents clambering from their vehicles. Grizzlikof draws his gun and aims toward the retreating form.

Darkwing panics. Though the Iron Lion is sailing on the wind, higher and higher, he is not safe. He is in fact, an easy target for snipers. And old Grizz happens to be a very good shot.

"_**NOO!" **_Darkwing cries out, running toward the chief agent. "Please, stop!"

Grizzlikof intentionally ignores him, as he aims for his target.

But before he can fire, a large red and white helicopter soars from beyond the tree tops, coming between the marksmen and their intended target.

Darkwing recognizes the large aircraft immediately. There is a medical symbol on the side of the chopper. It is the emergency medical copter belonging to Dr. Jeremiah Bluewing.

The Masked Mallard feels an overwhelming sense of relief flood through his body. He sinks slowly to the ground.

Over the top of the chopper, He sees in the distance, the blue parachute fade into the horizon. "I'll find you, Lion – Kuemba, I'll save you. I promise."

"Darkwing?" The Masked Mallard hears is names called. Contented to stay seated on the green turf, he lifts his eyes to see J. Gander Hooter climb out of the black sedan nearest him.

"J Gander?" Darkwing's voice betrays his fatigue.

The old director approaches him, a look in his eyes that clearly request an explanation.

But will he believe what Darkwing tells him. Darkwing shakes is head, wearily, then rises to his feet and walks away, without a word.

Maybe he hears J. Gander call after, maybe it's his imagination, either way, he just keeps walking.

He sees that the medical chopper is landing in the middle of the park.

Helicopters landing in the middle of parks probably is prohibited by law in most cities, but in light of the circumstances – who cares?

Darkwing watches from where he is, as two large doors swing open and a ramp slides out. An aged panther, dressed in a long colorful robe, steps into view, followed by a young white tigress who is dressed in a bright multicolored tunic, and loose fitting trousers that tie just below her knees. Her feet are shrouded in red, slipper-like moccasins.

"Bagheera?" Darkwing rushes to greet the old panther.

As the old sage steps off the ramp, Darkwing comes to a stop, right in front of him. They seem to regard one another in silence for a few seconds, before Bagheera steps up to embrace him, warmly. "Hello, young one. It has been awhile, has it not?"

"Bagheera? Wh – what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining...!" he again looks in the direction Iron Lion had vanished from sight. Bagheera's arrival had no doubt, saved Lion's life.

He glances at the young tigress "Hello Serani."

She smiles "Greetings Darkwing."

Darkwing looks toward the open doors of the chopper, half expecting somebody to step out.

Old Bagheera knows who he is looking for "I persuaded Jeremiah to remain in Cerulea. He is still weak from the fever, after all. But he did give us the use of his aircraft." He adds with a smile.

There is not much time to go into details as two bluish-white cubs charge down the ramp, shoot past their feet, anxious to play on the green grass. Darkwing looks a bit surprises. "You brought a couple of the cubs?"

"No, those were the cubs I told you about, the ones that were left at the vets, in Africa. We had just arrived at the Cowahari to pick them up, when we heard about Scrooge McDuck's _night visitor_."

The old panther turned to look in the direction the Lion had vanished. "It would do us no good to look for him, now. We wouldn't find him."

"I – I know," Darkwing admits.

_._

_._

The strong Scottish accent of Scrooge McDuck carries halfway across the park "Somebody, give us a hand, here!"

They turn to see the old duck, and the kids, tying to help a now conscious, but disoriented and still bound GizmoDuck up.

For the first time all day, Darkwing actually has to suppress a laugh. If there is the slightest silver-lining in this dark cloud - it's the fact that Lion kicked GizmoDuck's tin plated tailfethers! As many times as GizmoDuck had bragged to him that he was _invincible_...ha-ha!

With a shrug, he starts toward the scene, along with Bagheera, Serani, and everybody else that was in earshot of Scrooges voice. Serani stops to collect a couple of frolicking cubs.

By time they get there, (and Darkwing definitely isn't rushing) Grizzlikof and a couple of agents have managed to get GizmoDuck upright and are trying, unsuccessfully, to untie the knotted cable.

"Can't you just break them with your super strength, GizmoDuck?' Louise asks.

"Sorry, Gizmo-Buddy, but even my super powers have their limit – beside," He adds sounding like a whiny child "My shoulder _really_ hurts!"

"Dah, I can not be getting it, comrade." Grizzlikof says, as he gives up on trying to loosen the knot with a a pair of pliers. We will being needing a blowtorch to cut through that cable."

The thought does cross Darkwing's mind to just keep his bill shut, stay back, not say anything...but...ah, well.

He steps slowly up next to the armored crime-fighter. "Let me try something," he plucks an acid pellet cufflink from his sleeve. He taps it a few times against the cable to break the outer shell. It squirts onto the cable. In a few seconds the chemical has eaten through the cable – and some of the _enamel_ of the Gizmo-suit. The cable falls away, freeing the bound hero.

"Thanks," GizmoDuck grumbles almost resentfully, (it is Darkwing, after all), then he sways unsteadily and collapses on his backside. He attempts to get back up once, and fails. He lays back flat on the ground and grasps his wounded shoulder. It really does hurt. "I – I think I need to see a doctor," he admits. Truthfully, his head still hurts from where the Iron Lion kicked him. He must remember to ask Gyro to add some cushioning to the inside of the helmet. His brings his hand up to his throat. Maybe a neckband of some sort, as well, preferable – bullet proof.

At this point, Darkwing walks away from the whole crowd a bit, he needs a moment alone. He is so, so tired.

His thoughts turn to his daughter and Launchpad. He had sent them to check on Scrooge's money bin. He insisted that the Beagle Boys might try to rob it, since both Scrooge and GizmoDuck are away from it.

In truth, it is a Wild-Goose-Chase. He just wanted to keep his daughter and sidekick out of the middle of his confrontation with Lion. At least that much went right.

They should be returning soon.

There is the sound of a loud mew that draws Darkwing's attention. He glances around to see the two cubs clawing at the mural, on the white stone wall. Serani had put them down to play for a little while, and they had soon found something to investigate.

The Masked Mallard moves over to see what it is they are pawing at. One of them actually hisses, aggressively.

As he gets close enough to see, he has to grin. It's the images in the mural they are upset over.

The entire setting is a jungle scene, with wild animals hidden about in camouflage. One would have to look twice, to notice some of the wild beasts portrayed in the painting.

The cubs don't have to look twice to find the picture of a creature they particularly hate.

A pair of savage green eyes peering out from tall grass, surrounded by the green foliage of the jungle. A tiger, crouched down in a stalking possession, as if hunting prey.

By nature, Cerulean lions hate tigers. By nature Cerulean lions hate _any_ predator.

Taking a closer look, Darkwing notices something protruding from the painting.

He leans over to see what it is.

It's a dart.

The same dart Lion had thrown at him earlier that day.

Darkwing feels ill. Kuemba had actually attacked him!

Hadn't he? He had thrown the dart at him, barely missing him.

But since when does the Iron Lion miss?

He leans over to pluck the dart from the painting. He notices, the dart just happen to hit the picture of the tiger – right between the eyes...

…...or is that really a coincidence?

The recent events flood through Darkwing's mind...

He was begging Lion to listen to him, let him help. Tell him who was forcing him to do all this.

For a instant, Darkwing believed that Kuemba was going to say something. Tell him who it was behind the mind-control. Kuemba was trying to speak, Darkwing could tell – but then...he suddenly threw the dart...and it had barely missed him, it had hit the image of the tiger...

...the tiger...tiger...

…. **No**, Iron Lion hadn't missed his mark, after all!

"Oh, no..." he gasps almost to himself.

"Darkwing?" Bagheera asks with concern, walking up to the Masked Mallard. "What is wrong, young one?"

Darkwing places the palm of his hand over the image of the tiger. "Kuemba...he - he let me know. He told me who's behind all this." He seems rattled.

Bagheera furrow's a brow, as he looks from the distraught expression on the mallard's face, to the image of the tiger and the dart between it's eyes.

Then he understands.

The old panther stiffens, squaring his shoulder, his old eyes flash with resentment. "Shere Khan!"

_To be continued..._

...

_**From the Author: **__Let me know if the story is getting hard to follow or the scenes seems to choppy. _

_._

_OK, the biggest reason I wanted to do a revise was because I though Scrooge needed a stronger reason to get involved in the whole ordeal._

_***Scrooge***__ – "A reason to get involved. Blow me bagpipes, that tricky tiger has me old number one! Of course I'm involved!"_


	7. Ch7A Long Story

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character that may be mentioned in the story. Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional, I made them up._

_**Authors note: **_

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

…_..._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 7. A Long Story**_

Duckburg park, a large red and white helicopter hovers far above the crowd that has gathered below. A mob of scowling faces stare up at the departing chopper. Mostly the Paparazzi and newshounds that have been denied their big scoop.

Inside the Aircraft, the faces of four small children gaze dolefully out the small portholes at the scene below. The children have been through so much this day, and it is barely passed noon.

Turning listlessly, they slide down onto the upholstered benches that are affixed to one wall of the compartment.

Their young eyes take in their new surroundings. The interior of the emergency medical helicopter is furnished with all the latest medical equipment. It is obvious that the helicopter, known as the_ Nightingale_, has also been designed for comfort, as well as medical care.

A battered and hurting GizmoDuck leans heavily against the wall. Little can be done for him until the suit can be removed, without revealing his true identity. He is trying his best not to show pain in front of the children.

Fortunately for him, Serani does know something about the medicine stocked in the clear, shatterproof cabinets that are located under the benches. The young tigress pulls out a small bottle of pills. "Here, take a few of these, they will ease the pain." She hold a few pills out for GizmoDuck.

Trying to sound the part of a prudent and wise superhero, GizmoDuck shakes his head and says in a dramatic voice "Sorry, but I do take drugs that have not been prescribed for me by a _licensed_ doctor."

To this, Bagheera, Serani and Darkwing all chuckle. "It's just Ibuprofen, bucket-head!" Darkwing chides.

"Oh, well...in that case..." The armored hero takes them, gladly. He adds, placing a metal gloved hand over the torn armor "I just hope this doesn't become infected." Referring to the small puncture wound, in his shoulder, inflicted by the dart.

"Not likely," Serani says, sounding a bit annoyed "Kuemba...Iron Lion, always keeps his darts sterilized for that very reason."

The Iron Lion. GizmoDuck feels humiliated at the mere mention of that name. Lion had defeated him in combat, without the use of high-tech weapons are special powers, just skill and cunning. GizmoDuck thanks Serani for the Ibuprofen. Maybe he will feel better after he get the wound taken care of, and gets some rest.

Bagheera, who stands in the middle of the compartment, folds his hands in hands together in front of him. "Darkwing, there is much that needs to be discussed." His sharp eyes hold a gentleness, as he gazes at the masked duck. "By _all_ parties involved." his words are spoken pointedly. The old panther knows that J. Gander and Grizzlikof, who are present, have an obligation to know what is going on – and Scrooge, well his family is involved, after all.

Darkwing only nods in agreement.

"Perhaps me mansion would be a good place for such a discussion, gentlemen." Scrooge suggests.

"Thank you, Mr. McDuck." he old panther says, kindly, then again, looks at Darkwing. "Did I not hear you contact your pilot, earlier? Where might he be, right now?"

"He is waiting at Mr. McDuck's money bin. I didn't want him to bring my daughter to the park, in the middle of all the chaos." The Masked Mallard answers, tiredly.

The McDuck kids all perk at the mention of Darkwing's pilot, they know who it is – Launchpad McQuack! He was Scrooge's pilot before he was Darkwing's sidekick. The though of seeing him again cheers them up tremendously.

Webby, who is sitting with the boys, feels something tug at the hem of her dress. Glancing down, she sees a pair of big clear blue eyes stare up at her. "Oh, hello, kitty." she says reaching down to pat the lion cubs head "Golly, aren't you pretty. You have such a shiny coat. I would ever say it glows."

Serani smiles at the two cubs, allowed to wonder the compartment, freely. Cerulea lions love people, especially children. They have decided to introduce themselves to the McDuck kids. "Their coats are iridescent," Serani explains. She picks up one of the cubs, gently, and holds it up to a porthole.

In the sunlight, the cub's coat reflects, like a hummingbird's feathers, different shades of blue.

"Oh, that's neat." Dewey says with wonderment. Serani places the cub on the floor. Both young lions are happy to interact with the kids.

The kids all giggle as they pet the cubs.

Scrooge watches them, glad they have _something_ to smile about this day.

_._

Hours have passed, day slowly begins to fade into evening. Much has been done this day. GizmoDuck has been properly cared for – as Fenton Crackshell, and has been taken home to rest.

Launchpad and Quiverwing have joined the small group at Scrooge's mansion.

After a few formal introductions, the kids, including Quiverwing, are sent to play in the boys bedroom, while the adults gather in Scrooge's office to discuss the situation at hand.

Of course, the kids aren't about to miss out on anything, so they creep down the stairs and out the backdoor.

They slip around the house to the large half open window of Scrooge's study. They listen.

"Shere Khan?" director Hooter sounds almost shocked "Darkwing are you certain of this?"

"Very," the Masked Mallard answers firmly. "It makes sense! Shere Khan and Lion have always been arch foes."

This is all too true. Shere Khan and Iron Lion have been enemies from the start. Khan, has tried to capture the island of Cerulea just to be driven off by Lion and the Lazuli Knights. In addition, Iron Lion has so often traveled to parts of Africa, India and other countries to stop Khan's illegal operations.

Their battles could be viewed as an epic Lion vs Tiger conflict, and until now, the Lion has always come out the victor.

"Bah," Standing in the center of the room, Grizzlikof scoffs "I think you are making excuses for this Iron Lion. He is after all, one of your own kind."

"Look, you walking shag-rug!" Darkwing snaps "The Lion is more of a hero than you could ever hope to be! He would never commit a crime unless he was forced to!"

"I am not believing this for one moment!" Grizzlikof insists, crossing his arms.

"Hold on there now, lad," Scrooge, who is seated in his green recliner, speaks up. "I can tell ya for a fact that this Iron Lion could have killed Gizma'Duck if he'd really wanted to." The rich duck glances at Darkwing then looks back at the gruff agent. "He did seem to be fighting – well – some sort of mind control. I witnessed this for me-self." the old ducks eyes soften, and he again glances over at the Masked Mallard "Not ta mention, he and Darkwing Duck here, saved the lives of me wee ones back in the park. Something I will be forever grateful to them for." His words reflect the profound gratitude he feels.

Any other time, the vigilante would have gloated over the praise, but his mind is not on glory, at this time.

At this point J. Gander decides to step in "Mr. McDuck, would you know why Khan would want to harm you?"

"Aye, I know exactly why! I beat him outta a multimillion dollar construction deal a few week back. He was sour about it, alright. He even called me up and tried to get me to let him in on the deal – as equal partners.

It would be a cold day in July before I entered a partnership with the scoundrel. His grandfather was never so vile!"

Under the window, the McDuck kids exchange looks of realization. So that was who their Unca Scrooge was arguing with that day, on the phone. They continue to eavesdrop.

"Yes, the first Shere Khan was not a brutal criminal," Bagheera agrees, then adds with a chuckle "Just a brutal _employer_." The old panther sits comfortably on the sofa, between Darkwing and Serani. "In truth, the recent events can be traced back to him – or more specifically, _me_."

"You?" Scrooge, J. Gander and Grizzlikof all say in surprise.

"Yes, and I know this much, the past and present are connected." The wise old panther rises to his feet and walks across the room. He takes pause to reflect on those days so long ago.

"I once worked for the first Khan. I was a pilot, though, not a very good one," he admits. "I was just a boy, barely old enough to have a pilot license. I was flying cargo for Khan in a storm. The winds became too strong for me and I crashed into the sea – near Cerulea. I was injured and it was all I could do to get my life-jacket on and swim free of the wreckage. I washed up on the shores of Cerulea.

The Lazuli found me and cared for me until I was recovered. But by that time, I loved this land and it's rich culture, and I stayed.

Khan's people came looking for the plain to salvage what they could. It was then that they discovered Cerulea, and it's rich natural resources. Not to mention the rare Cerulean Lions. Khan decided he wanted the island, but he wasn't prepared for the fight the people would give him.

He was persistent over the years, he never stopped trying to capture Cerulea. But the Lazuli Knights proved to be more than a match for anything he threw at us.

Over time, I was taught the way of the Lazuli Knight, the martial art of Echt Felidae. I became recognized as one of the defenders of Cerulea. I gave Shere Khan and his lackeys a good fight over the years. Time passed and Khan began to view me as a very sharp thorn-in-his-side.

But I think he actually developed a grudging respect for me and for my people. After all, we stood against the great Shere Khan." With slight chuckle, he adds "Not that he didn't still pull every sneaky trick he could, to gain control of our homeland."

"Aye, I know for me -self just how sneaky Khan could be." Scrooge admits

"He and I butted heads shortly after I started making me fortune. He tried every dirty trick in the book to run me into the ground."

"Yes," Bagheera agrees with an amused smile "I do believe he once sold you a _Horse Drawn, Horseless Carriage, C_ompany_._"

The room comes to life with amused laughter.

Even the children, listening in, have to smother the temptation to giggle.

Scrooge does not appreciate that. In his own defense he adds "Aye, I admit, I was wet behind the ears, back then. Still new to the game. Khan almost snookered me that time. But I turned a tidy profit when I turned the Company into a very successful Buggy Racing business! So ya see, I got the last laugh!"

The old duck lets his shoulder slump just a bit "But the war wasn't over between us, yet. After I one-upped him with that Horseless Carriage Company, he was determined to see me in ruin. He went as far as to buy out almost all the shipping companies, just to keep me businesses from growing."

"Really, what did you do, Mr. McDee?" LaunchPad asks with genuine curiosity.

Scrooge chuckles "I said, he bought out _almost_ all the complies. But there was one young lass who decided to give him a run fer his money. She and I had a contract. And I got to tell ya, that pilot of hers was a fat, lazy galoot of a bear, but he was not afraid to stand up ta Khan! It was thanks to their help that I continued to rise to richest duck in the world." he adds with a smile " I even made an investment in the company. It's still around and still very successful!"

Scrooge sees Bagheera smirk. It is then dawns on the old duck that _Higher for Hire _ is the _exclusive_ import/export & trade company for Cerulea. So, of course, Bagheera already knows that part of the story.

"If you will forgive me," J. Gander interjects, politely, but firmly "Are you saying that the present Shere Khan is doing all this because of the trouble between the two of you and his grandfather, so long ago?"

"Well, the first Khan was the _let bygones be bygones,_ type. He wasn't much on revenge – no profit in it." Scrooge explains, his voice taking a sharp edge as he continues "But, his grandson – well, he's a horse of a different color."

"A _horse_," Darkwing cuts in curtly "I was thinking of _another_ animal to compare him to – but it doesn't matter – they're _both_ _**equine**_."

Scrooge and Bagheera both grin at the remark. J. Gander actually has the suppress an urge to smile at Darkwing's repartee.

"The grandson," Bagheera continues the explanation "Takes after his father more than his grandfather, I'm afraid."

"Father? He was the one who fell, I am being right, comrade?" Grizzlikof asks. He is actually becoming intrigued by this story.

"Yes, Baga Khan." Bagheera replies, his usual calm voice taking a rough undertone. "After the original Shere Khan had retired, he had passed the enterprise onto his only child, his son, Baga Khan. Baga was the worst of the whole lot. He had none of his fathers refinement or business sense. He was hot headed, wild, foolishly thinking himself invincible. It was these character flaws that lead to his death."

"Yes, I do recall this story, many years ago." Grizzlikof recalls what has become, almost a legend. "I was hearing that Baga Khan had killed some innocent travelers, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The hero known as Phantasma showed up. They fought and Phantasma threw Baga from a cliff..."

"_Threw_ him!" Darkwing cuts him off. "Phantasma didn't throw Baga off the cliff, he fell! Phantasma even tried to save that coldhearted villain!"

Grizzlikof scowls at Darkwing Duck. It seems he is determined to defend anybody wearing a mask, these days. "What does it matter, fell or thrown – he died."

"It does matter, agent." Bagheera says sternly "Phantasma, like the Iron Lion, is a hero of the truest sense. He would never have taken somebody's life like that. He – is still around. But he has conceded task of _"Protector of Cerulea"_ to the Lion.

"Phantasma," Scrooge repeats with a ton of awe, " I know of him." The rich duck casts a harsh look in Grizzlikof's direction "I have never heard it said that he was anything but a true and honorable hero."

"Very true," Bagheera assures him " "Of course, the young Shere Khan(named after his grandfather) blamed Phantasma for his fathers death. And thus, he sought vengeance. And as usual, revenge is an unjustifed desire. Baga Khan caused his own demise."

"So all this is about vengeance?" Grizzlikof asks, bewildered.

"Does that surprise you, Grizz? The line of work you are in? Revenge may be *a dish best served cold*, but it usually burns in the soul like hot coals."

Darkwing remarks, sharply.

"And it seldom makes sense," Bagheera says with all the wisdom of one who has lived and learned well. "But you see, there is another _tie that binds_ the past and present. The machine that Khan is using to control the Iron Lion – was his _father's_ creation."

"You _know_ what is controlling Kuemba?" Darkwing nearly gasps.

Bagheera nods. "Baga was not a shrewd business man like his father. So he devised – _short cuts _to his climb to power.

Fortunately, as bad as Khan the 1st was, even _he_ drew the line at brainwashing.

Retired or not, he still wielded the _real_ power in the family. He had the machine disassembled and locked away.

But now his grandson controls the empire and has very little in the way of honor or scruples."

Of course, Grizzlikof isn't satisfied with the answers they've been getting. "Bah, if you ask me..."

"Nobody is asking you." Scrooge cuts him off sharply. Pulling out his pocket watch, he looks at the time. "It's getting late and I think we have all had enough excitement for one day. Now, I suggest we all get some rest. Ya all are welcome to stay the night, we have plenty of room. And if ya care ta join me, we can have a bite to eat in the dining room."

"Yes, it has been a long day," the old panther smiles almost deviously, his eyes turning toward half opened window. "Especially for the _children_. I'm sure _they_ found this entire conversation – _tiring_."

_**Just on the other side of the window …**_

Busted!" Quiverwing gulps as she and the other kids beat a hasty retreat.

_._

As the twilight skies give way to the dark veil of night, most of the guest have gone to bed, and are asleep. All but one.

Alone, on a small balcony that adjoins his room, Darkwing stands quietly, deep in thought. His body is tired, very tired, but his mind is still filled with questions and fears. He can not sleep.

He stares up at the starlit sky, above. It is much like the sky was that night, so many years ago, and so far away.

His thoughts drift back to another time, another place, before there was a Darkwing Duck or an Iron Lion...

_. _

A small thin built adolescent mallard sits on a rock just outside the Lazuli village. It is night, there is not a single cloud in the starlit sky. There is a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean. A hint of spice is in the air.

In the far off distance, the wild cries of the jungle echo in the darkness.

It is a night that should be filled with serenity. But it isn't, not for the young mallard anyway. His heart is troubled. His mind is flooded with confusion and worry.

There are silhouettes moving against the black backdrop of night. Cerulean lions. They are guarding the village, as they do every night. But then one of them moves towards him. It emerges into the soft light of the tiki torches, a half grown male lion comes prancing toward the mallard. What he has for a mane wouldn't keep a caterpillar warm. The cub greets the boy with a purr and a head rubbing against the lads leg, affectionately. "Hey, Valiant," the boy says softly. He reaches out to scratch behind the lions ear.

Soon, another figure moves silently from the darkness. It is another boy, only a little older than himself. The older boy is much taller, with a broad shoulders and hard muscles. They are both dressed in the typical tan safari type clothes.

The older boy's dark eyes study the younger duck in silence for awhile, before he moves to sit next to him. "Drake," he greets casually.

"Hi Kuemba." Drake says dispiritedly. He is in an unusually somber mood. The older boy knows why.

"I was talking to Bagheera earlier today. He told me, that Goose Lee wants you to return to China." His words are a statement, not a question.

Drake nods "Yeah, he wants me to finish my Quack-Fu training."

There is an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

"You do need to finish training," Kuemba finally says "It's what you've wanted. You're healthy now, there's nothing to stop you...except maybe the_ belly bounce_." there is a hint if tease is the otherwise stolid voice.

Drake closes his eyes and shudders at the thought of that dreaded martial arts move. The one – the only one, he has never been able to master – for good reason. "The Belly Bounce! It never made sense to me to defend myself with my _internal organs_! I always feel like I'm going to rupture something!" He places a hand on his flat stomach "Besides, it always gives me a stomach ache." He pauses in thought for a few seconds. "I wonder if Master Lee ever gets a stomach aches? He does the Belly Bounce all the time."

Kuemba's answer is a brutally honest one "I doubt it. Master Lee is _**fat**_!" He actually chuckles a bit "He's has _**cushioning**_ between his organs and his target!"

Drake laughs. But the laughter quickly fades back into the brooding mood he has been in all day. "I – I don't know what I want."

"Yes you do. You want to finish your training." Kuemba replies.

Drake shrugs "I know, but part of me wants to stay here in Cerulea – with you. I kinda like catching poachers and illegal game hunters. Besides, I want to train in Echt Felidae, too."

Kuemba understands that. But he also knows, Drake is looking for something more than stomping through jungles and tracking wild animals on the Savannah. This is his world, it always has been, but not Drake's. Though, Drake has a knack for adapting to just about any environment, Kuemba knows that Drake would never truly be happy doing this the rest of his life.

Drake has yet to find his calling in life.

"I know. I don't _want_ you to go – but we aren't children anymore. We have to move forward."

"Maybe I'll come back – after I'm done training with Goose Lee." He looks at Kuemba as if asking his approval on that decision.

For a long moment, Kuemba doesn't respond, then he says, ever so softly "I hope so."

Nothing else is said. Instead, Drake leans against Kuemba, letting is head rest against the older boy's shoulder.

The usually, no nonsense Kuemba doesn't pull away. Instead, he raises and hand to place it around Drakes shoulder.

They stay that way for a long time.

Drake doesn't know what the future hold for him. From the time he was very small, he was told he wouldn't have a future because of the illness. Now that he is well, the world is full of opportunity.

In his heart, Drake prays that his path does, one day, guide him back to Cerulea. There is a part of him that will always belong here.

The memory fades and Darkwing finds himself staring up at a starlit sky. Warm tears roll down his cloaked face. "Kuemba, I swear I'll set you free from Khans grasp...even...even if it I _**die**_ doing it!"

_To be continued..._

…_..._

_OK, I hope this chapter isn't hard to follow. It seemed a little choppy in places. But I think it is still easier to understand than the original story. _

_If the plot is getting to complicated or just __**boring**__, let me know._


	8. Chapter 8Chase the Tiger

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, Phantasma, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 8 . Chase the Tiger...**_

Morning comes with a restless unease for Darkwing. He awakes in his bed, the golden glow of sunlight bursting through the still open, french door of the balcony. He had finally gone to bed sometime in the night.

The laughter of children carries through the doors from the courtyard below. He rolls over to look at the clock on his nightstand 8:35 AM. The day has started without him.

He is wearing a flannel nightshirt that was left in him in the room, but he still wears his mask. Rising slowly, he stretches - oh, his entire body aches. He really didn't sleep well.

Well, he has to keep his mind on the task at hand – saving Iron Lion, Tsunami and Valiant from Khan.

He's had time, through his restless night to think about it. The first place to look, would obviously be, Khan enterprises.

He quickly dresses and heads for the door. He opens it and is startled to be standing face to face with Launchpad. "Ah!" he jumps "LP...you startled me!"

The goodhearted pilot smiles. "*_Ha-ha*_ sorry DW!" The pilot laughs "I was just coming to check on you." He takes a moment to sweep his eyes over the crime-fighters form. He noticed Darkwing looks a bit under the weather.

"What's wrong DW, didn't sleep well?"

The Masked Mallard shakes his head "Not really, I was tossing and turning through the night, trying to figure out what to do."

"Oh," Launchpad actually sounds a bit downcast at the statement.

Darkwing picks up on this and looks at him oddly. "Wh- what's wrong? You sound a little upset?"

The aviator smiles a little and shrugs "Ah nothing DW...it's just...well...Why didn't you ever tell me and Gos about this Iron Lion? You know this Bagheera and Serani, too."

Ah boy, Darkwing rolls his shoulders tensely. He was expecting these question to come from Gosalyn, but not LP.

"Launchpad, there is a lot of stuff I never told you about my past." he draws a ragged breath. "There is also a reason I never talk about it...but...but, when all this is over, I promise, I'll explain it all to you and Gos." He stammers nervously. The unease evident in his voice. He really is uncomfortable talking about this.

"Good mornin' to ya, lads." they are both startled by that familiar Scottish accent.

They turn to see Scrooge standing the a near the banister, leaning causally on his cane.

"Oh Mr. McDee," Launchpad chuckles "You surprised us."

"So I noticed, lad." Scrooge chortles. He looks Darkwing in the eyes "I was just coming ta check on ya, laddie?" his speaks kindly "Your little lass is already up and about. I think she's given me wee ones archery lessons in the backyard."

The old duck turns "Now, your friends are all having breakfast on the patio. I thought we might all join them." Without another word, he turns and leads the way.

Outside, on the patio, the adults sit watching the kids playing in the courtyard. Duckworth had set up a bulls-eye target and Quiverwing is teaching the other kids how to shoot her bow.

Just off the patio, Mrs. Beakly is helping Serani feed the two young cubs – carrots and radishes – for lions! Mrs. Beakly is fascinated by the existence of _vegetarian_ lions, especially since they seem to love radishes.

The others watch with amusement as the young cubs devour the vegetables offered them.

"That is simply amazing!" J. Gander observes.

"Radishes and carrots are actually types of root, you know," Darkwing comments "And Cerulea lions are notorious for loving any kind of root that is eatable."

"I'd hate to have one of those lions raid my garden." Launchpad laughs.

Bagheera and Darkwing exchange an amused look.

"The people of Cerulea plant gardens just for the lions." Bagheera informs the pilot then adds with a smile "The lions dig the vegetables up for themselves, however."

Darkwing's eyes fall on the beautiful young tigress as she strokes one of the cubs. "Has Serani decided what she is wants to do with her life?" he asks Bagheera.

For a long, quiet moment, the old panther gazes in the girls direction. Then with a grin, he turns his eyes toward the Masked Mallard. "Serani has yet to decide on any _one_ thing she wants to do. Right now, she is content to try and do it _all_." He leans forward, folding his arms on the table and looks Darkwing directly in the eye. He smiles mischievously. "Reminds me of a young mallard I use to know," he says pointedly.

To this the Masked mallard only smiles sheepishly.

He decides this is a good time to change the subject. He glances over at Scrooge, who has been listening to the whole conversation. "Doesn't Khan have an office in Duckburg?"

"Aye, he does. He has a office building on the other side of town. But I would not suggest you just go waltzing in, lad. I don't think Khan would be too cooperative."

"But he probably has Lion and Tsunami close by, maybe even in the same building." Darkwing says getting a little anxious. This is something ha has pondered through the night.

"I wish there was something SHUSH could do Darkwing, but we have no solid evidence that Shere Khan is behind all this." J. Gander says with a sigh of regret. He is certain, from what he has gathered, that Khan is the one behind all of this, but without proof, he can do nothing.

Darkwing gazes away around the patio nonchalantly, allowing is focus to wonder. He notices the trellis lining one side of the patio. Roses of all colors climb the lovely white latticework. A couple of hummingbirds come looking for nectar as does a bee and various kinds of butterflies.

For some reason, a large, orange and black butterfly, a Monarch, catches Darkwing eye. It lights on the trellis close to the group. Something about the insect strikes him as...odd. He watches the slow steady movement of the Monarch's wings. He notes that, unlike the some what awkward, fluttering, movement of most butterflies, this ones wings are far too rhythmic, timed – _mechanical_. Then an image flashed through Darkwing's mind. When he was looking at the footage of Iron Lion robbing Scrooge's bin, wasn't there a butterfly in the background? A _Monarch_ butterfly?

"Ya know, it may be that I can help ya out there." Scrooge says slowly. "Khan is still after me business deal, after all. I could go to his office and tell him that I have reconsidered his offer. I might be able to snoop around a bit."

"Gee, Mr McDee, that sound kinda risky," Launchpad comments. "What if Khan suspects."

"He already suspects," Darkwing mumbles lowly. "In fact, he already _knows_." He says rising to is feet, his eyes never leaving the Monarch butterfly. The Masked Mallard slowly removes his hat and takes a cautious step towards the lighted butterfly.

He stalks forward. As he gets close, the Monarch stops beating it's wings. It freezes, as if has aware of the mallards intentions.

Darkwing leaps forward, using his fedora like a net, to catch the thing as it takes flight, in an attempt to escape.

The Masked Mallard snares the butterflies with the hat – for a second. To his surprise, he is jerked forward with a powerful thrust, almost falling, as his _captive_ makes a bid for freedom.

The onlookers are all more than a little shocked to see Darkwing being pulled across the ground by a panicking butterfly! The rapidly beating wings of the insect actually cut though the crown of the fedora, and the Monarch butterfly makes it's escape – _almost_.

A whistle on the air, and the insect is pinned to the wall on the mansion by an arrow.

The adults all glance over to see Quiverwing standing near by, bow in hand and a very smug grin on her face.

"Great shot slugger!" Darkwing praises his daughter, as he rushes to retrieved the pinned butterfly.

The arrow has pierced one wing. The Masked Mallard is not surprised to see tiny sparks shooting from the broken wing or to hear the sound of an electric crackle and fizzle. Then the struggling insect suddenly falls limp. A thin stream of gray smoke rises from the motionless form.

"Oh, did she hurt the poor little butterfly?" Webby asks fearfully, as she and the other kids rush over. Darkwing is inspecting the remains.

"Webby," Louie says, trying not to sound put-out with the younger child "I don't think that is an _ordinary_ butterfly. It practically flew off, taking Darkwing with it."

"Gee dad, do think it's some kinda super mutant moth that gained super powers when it fell into a vat of radioactive goo?" Quiverwing asks excitedly, running up to her father side.

"No sweetie, it's simply a _robot_." Darkwing answers her.

"Robot!" all the kids exclaim in unison, their curiosity peaked.

Taking out a small, round glass case from his vest, Darkwing's carefully collects the broken form of the mechanic insect.

"A robot." J .Gander says in astonishment "But where did it come from?"

"My guess, Shere Khan." Darkwing answers. He hold up the case containing the broken machine. "And he's been using it to spy on us, no doubt. I may have to return to my secret hideout in St. Canard to analyze it. It may give us the proof we need to pay Khan a visit." But his shoulder slump and the enthusiasm is gone from his voice "But by then it may be to late. If he was using this thing to watch us just now, he knows we've discovered him. He'll have Lion and Tsunami gone by time we get there."

"Maybe not, lad." Scrooge speaks up. "Ya do not have ta take the thing all the way back to your base. I'm sure Gyro Gearloose has the equipment necessary to analyze it."

A short time late, at Gyro's.

It doesn't take the inventor long to study the robotic spy. The butterfly is a really sophisticated peace of machinery. Surveillance camera, tracking system and something more – a high frequency transmitter. But it also has microchips and parts made exclusively by Khan industries. This is all SHUSH need to acquire a search warrant.

.

A phone call from J. Gander is all it takes. Within a half hour of the call, SHUSH choppers and vehicles converge on the tall luxuriant Khan Enterprises building.

Launchpad drops off G. Gander, Grizzlikof, Darkwing, and Bagheera right in front of the building. In spite of her protest, Quiverwing has been made to stay behind with Mrs. Beakley and the McDuck kids for this operation.

The front door of the main lobby flies open as two dozen, formally attired and armed agents charge inside.

The employees within the building naturally panic. Most of them dive under their desks and behind counters.

Security guards come running into the lobby with the weapons drawn. "Halt!" the head of security calls out, "Or we'll fire!"

Calmly, J. Gander steps out in front of the other agents and withdraws his badge.

The head of security takes one look at the badge and quickly re-holsters his gun.

With an audible gulp, he takes a nervous step forward "SHUSH? What does SHUSH want at Khan enterprises?"

"Khan." is the directors answer plainly.

"But...he...he's not here, he just left about twenty minutes ago...on his privet jet!"

"Privet jet?" J. Gander asks suspiciously. It is well known that Khan has private airstrip behind all his places of business, for convenience. "Do you know where he is going?"

The poor guard is nervous, to be standing in the face of two dozen highly trained government agents. But even more - he steals a glance at the mallard that stands right behind the old director, the duck in the purple mask – Darkwing Duck. There is a sharp gleam in the masked duck's eyes that puts the guard on edge. "Mr. Khan doesn't make a practice of telling is employees anything he does, sir."

"Did he have anybody with him?" Darkwing questions, his voice as sharp as the glare in his eyes.

"I don't know sir, I didn't see." The guard insists.

Darkwing's infamous temper begins to rise. "Well, I suggest you ask somebody who does know!" he snarls.

The frightened security guard recoils "I suppose I could call his personal secretary..."

"That would be wise." J. Gander interjects "In the mean time, we have the authority to search this building."

With that, he signals his agents to begin a thorough search of the entire building.

Of course, Khans office is the first place they begins their search. SHUSH agents are highly skilled in finding small details that would go unnoticed to the untrained eye. They are successful in discovering the secret lab hidden behind the paneled walls.

Several of the agents are going through the contents of the lab when Darkwing, J. Gander, and Bagheera enter.

All eyes immediately turn to the disturbing sight of the two pod like chambers - unoccupied. Agents are inspecting the strange contraptions. Beside the chambers is a huge log chain attached to the wall as if somebody or something had been shackled to it.

Both Darkwing and Bagheera come to the same conclusion, upon seeing the chain. Kneeling next to the heavy chain, Darkwing pulls out his oversized magnifying glass. It takes him all of 3 seconds to find what he is looking for. The chatoyant bluish-white hairs of a Cerulean lion! "Bagheera!" he calls out to the old panther is little louder tone than he intends.

The panther quickly steps over next to the masked duck. He leans over to peer through the large magnifying glass. He sees the hairs. "Valiant!" the panther's voice is filled with relief. He stands up straight and looks at Darkwing "In truth, I feared Khan may have done something – _inhumane_ to him, by now." he admits "Valiant once dug his claws into Shere Khans - _posterior_. I have no doubt Khan still has a scar from it." He glances over at the two pod like chambers. "It is no guess to who occupied those." He moves slowly over to the chambers "As I said, the original brainwashing chamber was Baga Khan's creation." He places a steady hand on the door of one of the chamber "As I recall, the chamber was flooded with countless sounds and voices of different frequencies and tempos. This is done to break down the occupants will. Somewhere along the way, one clear, repetitive command is given. It is that command that the victim is meant to obey.

A scowl crosses the Masked Mallard's face. All those voices! All that noise! That alone would be enough to drive the Iron Lion to the edge. His senses are so acute and he is so use to the quiet of the great outdoors, that the continuing sound of multiple voices, making no sense, would be more than he could bare!

A new sense over urgency grips the caped crime fighter. The realization that Lion could be driven _**mad**_ by these _treatments_. He knows now, there is little time to save Kuemba!

"Sir," Grizzlikof says approaching J. Gander. "We seemed to have found some formula that may be contributing to the controlling of this Iron Lion." He is carrying a ledger in one hand and a sealed vial of neon yellow liquid. "From what we can tell of these records, this formula is some sort of inhibitor, to nullify the recipients resistance."

Grizzlikof hand's the ledger to the director to inspect. He continues to report "We have also spoken with several personnel, including Khan's personal secretary. Apparently Khan wasn't alone when he left. He was accompanied by a professor Vulpes, a scientist employed by Khan Enterprises. They had two other people with them, apparently, one male the other female," Grizzlikof hesitates, glancing momentarily at Darkwing then Bagheera, before continuing. "Some of the workers recognized the male from all the television reports – it was the Iron Lion! They said he seemed to be in some sort of – trance."

"Khan didn't even bother to try and hide Kuemba's identity, that can't be good." Darkwing says with obvious stress.

"If he was monitoring our conversation this morning, as we suspect, he didn't have a lot of time to spare." J. Gander points out.

"Not to mention that once he reaches his destination, it won't matter who knows the truth. Shere Khans little island resort, liker Cerulea, is recognized as it's own nation." Bagheera informs "I happen to know, he spent a sizable fortune to make sure of that."

J. Gander shakes his head, sadly. "And the fact that this island is, by it's own right, a independent country, SHUSH has no jurisdiction over it."

"There is something more, sir." Grizzlikof interjects in an unusually mild tone "I am told that just this morning, a large metal crate was loaded onto a truck. The vehicle was ventilated, something like animal control uses.

It is hard to say who's facial expression becomes more crestfallen, Darkwing's or Bagheera's. They both know what was in that crate, it had to be Valiant. In their hearts they pray that the magnificent cat is still alive. Perhaps they can still save him. But they also both know, their priority is saving Kuemba and Tsunami.

J. Gander turns his attention to Darkwing, "Where do we go from here?"

The Masked Mallard lifts his eyes to meet Bagheera's, they both know the answer.

Darkwing replies "Cerulea."

_._

_**From the Author: **__ Next chapter, return to Cerulea! And surprise, the kids are headed for danger. One problem, Darkwing and Scrooge aren't going to be there to rescue them, this time._


	9. Ch 9 Cerulea

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional._

_

* * *

**Chapter 9. Cerulea**_

It is mid afternoon as the Nightingale flies low over the peaceful ocean. It is traveling very fast for a helicopter, in part, because of a set of retractable bat-like wings, that have been extended from the sides.

There are three sets of slender thrusters on the underside of each wing, as well larger thrusters on the underbelly of the chopper, next to the landing skids.

Within the aircraft, Bagheera, Serani, Darkwing, J. Gander, Grizzlikof, and Scrooge are seated comfortably. The little Cerulean cubs are cuddled up together in a spacious pet carrier, both of them fast asleep.

The group is not inside the infirmary part of the copter this time, rather they are seated in a passengers cabin. It is located right behind the pilot's cabin.

It is a small, gilded compartment, with cushioned reclining seats intended for comfort. The walls are actually padded! There are a few boxes of first aid kits tucked neatly away in overhead compartments. There are also rations and water for emergency purposes.

Scrooge glances around with great interest. His eyes turn toward a small port window, from which he can see the extended glider-like wings. Very advanced technology.

"I must say, I am impressed with this aircraft," he finally says to Bagheera "Even my manufacturing company doesn't have such a helicopter."

The old panther smiles politely "Dr. Bluewing had this craft especially designed to meet the _challenges_ of his career. It took years to create."

"And a sizable amount of money, I'd say." Of course, Scrooge does see most things in the financial perspective.

Bagheera chuckles "Yes, it did. But it's worth it. This aircraft has been an instrument of rescue a saving of lives on countless occasions."

"Dr. Jeremiah Bluewing," J. Gander inquires "I have heard of him. Isn't he the doctor that cured a rare, deadly illness, years back?"

"That is correct." Bagheera replies. He glances, for only a second, in Darkwing's direction before adding "The doctor does most of his research in Cerulea, it was there that he discovered the cure for Anseriformes Malady."

"Remarkable that he found a cure for a disease that so little was known about." J. Gander comments.

Darkwing is seated at the window, next to Bagheera. He is paying little attention to the groups interaction, his mind is too preoccupied with other things. One of those things being his daughter.

The McDuck children's nanny, Mrs. Beakly, had insisted that Mr. McDuck not take the kids with him to Cerulea. The situation was getting all too dangerous for the kids to be involved. To the children's dismay, their uncle had agreed with her.

Mrs. Beakly had offered to watch Quiverwing, as well. Darkwing had been hesitant to accept the offer. Not that he didn't trust the nanny – he didn't trust his daughter! Left to her own devices, Quiverwing could be more of a terror child than all three of the McDuck boys put together! She had almost gone into another tantrum when he told her she had to stay behind.

This is one of the reasons Darkwing had asked Launchpad to stay behind as well. The Nightingale already had both a pilot and a co-pilot, and Mrs. Beakly would need all the help she could get, with the McDuck boys and Quiverwing to deal with.

A second reason Darkwing has asked his sidekick to remain in Duckburg was to look for Valiant! Before leaving for Cerulea, Darkwing had gathered all the information he could about the possible whereabouts of the missing lion.

That is, that he was placed in an unmarked, perhaps even unlicensed, vehicle and taken away, early that morning. The vehicle was driving south on Eider Ave at the time of it's departure.

Granted, Launchpad McQuack isn't known for his powerful detective skills, but he is the only chance Valiant has. Darkwing hopes that his sidekick is successful.

His thoughts are interrupted by the pilots voice coming over the intercom "We will be landing is Cerulea in 15 minutes."

In a few minutes, the Nightingale lands on the small airstrip near the beach of Cerulea. The passengers file out one by one, taking in the breath taking sight of the remote land. Though there is some modern lighting around the area, much of the runway is lined with tiki torches. And Scrooge and J. Gander both take notice of the landing strip itself – natural smooth stone. Amazing!

On a small tract of white sand next to the airstrip is a small blue jet, written on the side of the jet _Archangel. _It seems to be the only other motorized aircraft around, save the Nightingale.

There are several hang-gliders that are also on the tract off the airstrip, all tethered securely to the ground.

From where the visitors are, they can see the beach and the modest pier. One fairly small yacht and a few motor boats and a couple of jet-skis. Quite a few canoes are resting on the sands of the beach.

J. Gander glances over at young Serani, who is toting the cubs in the carrier "Are hang-gliders a _typical_ method of travel for your people?"

She nods "Yes, hang-gliding, horseback, boats and canoesare a common way of travel in our land. We do have a few all-terrain vehicles and the Archangel," she motions back toward the small jet "As well as the Nightingale, when we need them."

It seems that the group has a welcoming comity. A small band of natives are awaiting them in a field near the airstrip. They're appearance is not that of the classic stereo-type painted wild-men in loincloths. Like Serani, they are dressed in brightly colored tunics with trousers that tie below the knees and moccasins of different makes and colors. They are of the Lazuli tribe. They have come to escort their leader home.

They are leading horses and are accompanied by two very large Cerulean lions.

It is obvious that Darkwing is not intimidated by the presence of the lions, but the three newcomers are all a bit wary – even Scrooge. Intimidated and awestruck, at the same time. The lions are huge and powerful looking animals, but also beautiful to behold. Their coats shimmer of different shades of blue in the afternoon sun.

One of the lions is a male, the other female – a lioness. The male lion is broad shouldered with a thick fuzzy mane. There are thin streaks of sold blue in the otherwise white mane.

The lioness, of course has no mane, she does however, have long flowing, silky hair adoring the backs of her legs.

The Lazuli greet Bagheera with a slight bow, before presenting him with his mount. The old panther climbs effortlessly into the saddle.

Serani lets the cubs out of the carrier before she mounts her horse. The grown lions greet the cubs warmly, purring to them and licking their coats gently.

"Are those the mother and father?" J. Gander asks the girl.

She shakes her head "No, but they are of the same pride. The cubs will stay close to them."

The old director is given a horse to ride. Taking the animals rein, he studies it for a few seconds. He knows how to ride, but it's been a great many years since he has been on a horse.

His small stature doesn't help any. The stirrup is higher than his head. He is thankful when Darkwing comes to his aid. The Masked Mallard steps along side of him, and cups his hands as an offer to assist J. Gander onto the steed. The old director isn't about to refuse. He quickly places a foot in the cupped hands and is elevated onto the animals back. "Thank you Darkwing." he says with sincere gratitude.

"No problem J. Gander." Darkwing replies as he takes a quick glance in Grizzlikof's direction. He has been given a horse to ride, but it is obvious that the city bred bear has never been on a horse. He has managed to get a foot in the stirrup, attempts to mount and loses his balance. He ends up on his backside in the sand. One of the Lazuli quickly moves to help him.

It takes a little doing to get the big bear into the saddle. Now it is just a matter of persuading him to open his eyes and release his death grip on edge of the saddle. Then to take a hold of the reins - _but not to pull back too hard on them_!

The poor animal begins to back up as the bit is pulled hard against it's mouth. "Grizzlikof, give the horse his head!" Darkwing calls a warning to the chief agent.

"I am not having his head, comrade. I am only having the straps of leather _attached_ to his head!" is the bears panicked reply.

"The straps of leather are called reins! Loosen your hold on them!" the masked duck tries to instruct him.

Obeying the instructions given to him, Grizzlikof lets go of the reins, letting them fall from his grasp.

Thankfully, the horse is happy to just be able to stop, no longer having the discomfort of the bit baring on it's mouth. The animal takes a deep breath in utter relief.

Scrooge, who is no stranger to horseback, moves his mount alongside the chief agent's. He retrieved the falls rein and hands them back to Grizzlikof. "Here, try taking them more gently."

As the agent tries to master the basics of _how not to fall off a horse_, Darkwing is provided with a mount as well.

"Come," Bagheera says as he turns his mount down the path, headed for home. The Lazuli guide the group for about a mile and a half, through the seemingly untamed jungle. A small, beaten path is lighted by torches, like the runway. The sound of the jungle is alive with cries of wild animals in the distance, and the rustling of the foliage around them. Making strangers to the land(particularly Grizzlikof), feel as if they are being stalked – by something, unseen!

The lions follow close behind the group, alert for any danger around them.

Meanwhile, back in Duckburg...

A loud – _**Kaboom – **_shakes the very foundation of McDuck manor. "My stars!" Mrs Beakly exclaims as she rushes up the stairs towards the direction the explosion came from. As she reaches the top of the staircase, five young kids come charging the down the hall, all looking quite guilty and quite panicked. Not a one of them, including her own granddaughter, Webbigail stop as she calls after them. "Children, what have you done?"

They just keep running, down the stairs and out the front door, as fast as their little webbed feet will carry them! It doesn't take the nanny long to know why. The smell of smoke draws her attention to the boys room. To her dread, a thick cloud of blue smoke is bellowing from the doorway. She rushes to the open door, hoping she doesn't have to put out a fire!

Thankfully – no!

But she does find what looks like the aftermath of a nuclear war. "Oh dear!" she gasps "Oh dear!" Such a sight! In the center of the room, the carpet is severely scorched. Chairs and toys are knocked over and broken – including the much prized GizmoDuck collection. Pictures are knocked off the walls, shattered.

She is thankful that the smoke alarm has not gone off. Holding her breath, she makes her way to one of the window in the boys room to open it. "Those children!"

"Uh oh!" she hears the familiar voice of Launchpad from behind her "Looks like the J_unior Woodchuck Chemistry Set_ has done it again!" He walks in, waving the end of his scar, to fan the smoke from in front of him.

"It would seem so." she agrees "Just look at this mess!" She moves quickly back out of the room, allowing the air to clear before anything else can be done.

"My word!" Duckworth says as he ascends the stairs. Seeing the smoke coming from the boys bedroom, he comes to one conclusion "The children have been playing with the chemistry set again, I see." He steps up to a large double hinged window in the hallway and opens it. The fresh air flood the hall, chasing away the stench of chemicals and smoke. "One would think Mr. McDuck would have confiscated it after they used it to blow up the neighbor green house."

"I'm sure Mr. McDuck won't make that mistake again!" Mrs Beakly assures him with a tone annoyance.

Within a few minutes the smoke has cleared enough that the three adults can begin to salvage what is left of the boys bedroom. Mrs. Beakly picks up the the broken GizmoDuck figurine that had been the pride of the boys collection. She shakes her head "Those boy. Sometimes they're more than a body can keep up with." she mutters as she begins to clean up, best she can.

The aviator courteously starts helping her, as does Duckworth. "Ya know, Mrs. Beakly, I doubt that Huey, Dewey and Louie were solely responsible for this. Quiverwing is quite that handful, ever for her dad. Putting her and the triplets in the same house is like putting a lit match and dynamite in the same box."

"By the way, Launchpad. How goes your search for this missing pussy-cat?" Duckworth asks in his usual sober tone.

Launchpad picks up a few scatter toys from the floor, his shoulders slumps a bit as he answer "Not so good. I called a few zoos and even the Humane Society to ask if anybody had given them a big white and blue lion this morning. Most of them just hung up on me. Guess they though it was a prank call." He places a few unbroken toys on top of a stand and sighs "I don't really know what to do. DW is the super sleuth – I'm just the guy who flies the plane." There is a tone of defeat in his voice "I know Darkwing is counting on me to rescue Valiant, I just hope I don't let him down!"

"Buck up, sir. I'm quite sure GizmoDuck will be up an about enough to help you on your quest, by morning."

Launchpad forces a smile as he continues to help clean up the room, but he isn't sure what GizmoDuck can do. GizmoDuck may have super powers, but the hero isn't anymore a detective than he is."

Launchpad can only hope that something turns up, before it's too late.

In the mean time...

Five young kids have taken refuge behind a tall hedge that surround the courtyard of the McDuck estate. All five peek cautiously around the corner, towards the mansion. "I don't think we'd better go back inside until it's time for bed," Huey says with a bit of anxiety in his voice.

"I have a better idea, lets spend the night with Gyro." Louie suggests.

"Or move to another country for three or for years...Just until Unca Scrooge has time to cool down." Dewey adds.

The kids all flop back on the green lawn, pondering the situation. "I don't understand what went wrong with the experiment," Louie finally says "The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook is never wrong."

Webby pulls out her copy of the Guidebook and turns to the page they had been looking at _How to make your own Smoke Bombs! _

The little girl studies the instructions carefully, turning the page as it continues, then she realizes "Uh oh!" she says "I think a couple of pages were stuck together!"

"Let me see!" Huey says taking the book from her. After a few seconds of pulling at the edges of two stuck pages, they separate. He studies the second page "Oops! This isn't _How To Make A __**Smoke**__ Bomb,_ It's _How To Make A_ _**Cherry**__ Bomb_!"

"That explains why my dad's recipe never called for _gunpowder_!" Quiverwing gulps, peeking over his shoulder. "Man, my dad is going to be ticked!"

"Yeah, so is Unca Scrooge," Dewey admits "We'll probably never see dessert again!"

"You're getting off easy. _I'll _be lucky if I ever see _daylight,_ again!" Quiverwing grouses, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Hey, maybe we can do something _good_ that will make our families _not so mad _at us." Webby suggests in an optimistic tone.

Louie looks at the girls curiously "Like what?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. But we better think of something real good."

"Hey, what if we helped Launchpad find that lion he's looking for – Valiant?

I know my dad would be real happy – _maybe_ happy enough to forgo any punishment over our little_ exploding cherry bomb_ _accident_." Quiverwing says crossing her finger in a gesture of hope.

"Yeah, I guess maybe Unca Scrooge might let us off the hook too, for something good like that." Dewey says then pauses before asking "But where do we start?"

"Well, in the detective movies, the hero usually starts at the scene of the crime." says Huey. "I guess that would be at Khan Enterprises."

"I don't think that will do us any good." Quiverwing says as gets to her feet and starts pacing. "I heard my dad telling Launchpad that SHUSH agents already searched the alley for clues."

"Then what do we do?" Webby asks, watching the costumed girl pace.

Quiverwing stops and taps her index finger on her bill, thoughtfully "Well, sometimes my dad looks for witnesses. Somebody who might have noticed something out of the ordinary."

"You mean like maybe they saw the truck that the lion was in?" Louie asks.

Quiverwing nods. "Yeah, and we do know that the truck came real early in the morning to get the lion. I know dad told Launchpad that the truck was last seen going south on Eider St." Quiverwing realizes the other children are watching her expectantly.

So this is her chance to show off her own crime fighting talents. Think, think, think. "Now, lets see...we need a witness, but who is up _that_ early in the morning?"

Then it hits her "The paperboy!"

"Yeah!" the McDuck kids all shout in unison. They are genuinely impressed.

"And we know a couple of the paperboys! We could start by calling them!" Dewey proclaims enthusiastically, then glances nervously toward the mansion. A faint cloud of smoke still looms over their bedroom window.

"Maybe we should make the call from Gyro's.

"Good idea!" his brothers agree quickly.

Within the hour, the children have made it to Gyro's place and are making numerous calls to kids that have paper roots. They are actually making a lot of progress. Several paperboys – and papergirls had seen the truck.

The children track the truck by the _sightings_. One kid sees it going down Eider Ave and turns off on Cocoa Road.

A few more calls and the kids know where the truck has gone from there.

Finally, one of the paperboys recalls seeing the truck turn into the back entrance of the Scrooge McDuck Zoo!

'That's not possible," Huey insists "Unca Scrooge would have known!"

"Who say?" Quiverwing proposes. "Maybe somebody that works at the zoo is just using the zoo to hide the lion. You know, maybe to sale him on the black market."

That makes sense.

"But there is only one way to find out," Dewey declares "We gotta go to that zoo and find the lion!"

Webby becomes rather nervous at the thought of sneaking into the zoo to look for a stolen lion. "Gee, won't that be kinda dangerous?"

Quiverwing can't resist saying it. With a confident nod she exclaims "Yeah so, –_ Let's get dangerous_!"

With the promise of adventure before them, the children rush quickly out of Gyro's lab. They are on their way to the zoo. None of them aware of the true danger that does await them, there.

_._

_._

_To be continues..._

_

* * *

_

_**From the Author:**__ Uhh...there's no such thing as originality anymore, is there? I actually Googled a lot of words and names I am using in this fic. Somewhere along the line, they've all been used in some shape or form, including, Iron Lion, Phantasma, and even "CERULEAN LION". _

_Found out after chapter 7 of the story, there was a __**real**__ Medical Helicopter __called the Nightingale!_

_OK - I give up on the trying for the originality angle, already!_


	10. And Trouble Follows

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional._

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

**Chapter 10_..._and Trouble Follows**

_._

_. _

The small beaten path through the jungle is lighted with the soft glow of the burning tiki torches, that give off a unique and intriguing aroma_._ "If I may ask," J Gander, asks Serani "What is that scent the torches are giving off?"

The girl glances back at the old director who rides close behind her_._ "It is

a combination of spices that_...discourage_ wild animals from coming to close to the path and it's to travelers_._"

"Wild animals?" Grizzlikof asks, not doing well at hiding his discomfort  
"What _kind_ of wild animals?"

Darkwing, who is riding behind the chief agent, can't resist the temptation to make old Grizz squirm_._

"Oh, there are all kinds of animals in Cerulea that you won't find anywhere else in the world_._ Like, say – _Silver Claws._" There is a mischievous tone in his voice when he pronounces _Silver Claws._ He sees Grizzlikof twist uneasily in his saddle at the creatures name_._

He does make an effort to stay calm, though_._ "If I may be asking, what are these Silver Claws?" he inquires, attempting to curious rather than nervous_._

"Leopards_..._" Darkwing answers, his voice low and eerie_._ "Huge leopards with long sharp silver claws_._ They are far more aggressive than other leopards, far stronger and faster than others_..._"

Grizzlikof glances around, his eyes scanning the dense shadowy wooded area surrounding the path_._ He can almost visualize one of these Silver Claws hiding in waiting for unexpected passerby_._

"And they are terrified of Cerulean lions," Serani adds quickly, motioning back to the two giant lions that still follow close behind them_._ She gives Darkwing a reprimanding glare – Darkwing isn't the least bit ashamed, he only smirks_._

She adds, in an attempt to assure the chief agent "Silver Claws do not come anywhere near this area, because of the lions_._"

_._

The travelers, at last, emerge from the jungle (much to Grizzlikof's relief)_._

The Lazuli village appears before their eyes like an oasis in the desert_._ It is set apart from the surrounding jungle by a large meadow_._

As they continue into the village, the newcomers make note of the sentries that stand guard on the boundaries of their settlement_._

These apparent guardsmen stand apart from the other Lazuli in the fact that their apparel is more suited for physical activity_._ They are actually dressed very much like the Iron Lion_._ They have tunics and trousers that fit snugly to their forms and they all wear knee high moccasins_._

The fabric, like the Iron Lion's, seems to be a smooth, almost, oily looking material_._

They are equipped with small lightweight metal shields and carry small pouches at their sides_._

Their faces are all distinguished with tufts of feathers or fur (Pluming) engrafted over either their left or right brow_._ These are the Lazuli Knights_._ Male and female_..._duck, panther, panda or any other genealogy_._ These are the elite of all Cerulean warriors_._ The facial plumage is there symbol of status and honor_._

The Lazuli Knights are not alone in the task of safeguarding their community_._ The lions are quite comfortable with being with the Lazuli people_._ They come and go as they please, always ready to defend the tribe at any time_._

The Knights are aware of their leaders return_._ As Bagheera rides by, the warriors bow their heads slightly_._ They salute by placing their right palm over their hearts, then in a single flowing motion, extend their hands toward him, palms up, in a relaxed gesture_._ This is literally meant as a pledge of their hearts, souls and lives to their leader and their people_._

_._

The Lazuli village is made up of well crafted bamboo huts and small cobblestone buildings_._ Some of the huts have small porches or stone walkways_._ The village is not nearly as primitive as outsiders would have expected, though a far cry from the high-tech, fast moving society of the outside world_._

They continue to ride through the village, as many of the people watch them with expressions of concern_._ The tribes-people all know of the Iron Lion's situation, and they fear for him_._ They also know why Darkwing Duck has come_._

On the outskirts of the village, just passed a large grove of palm trees, is a large clearing_._ Within the clearing is a setting that would surely inspire an artist! A waterfall flows over a tall white stone bluff, spilling over into a shimmering limpid stream, of fresh water, that flows through the island_._

The clearing is blanketed in white sand_._ Palm trees and sparse vegetation grow randomly, near the stoney banks_._

A large cobblestone building stands alone against the sheer smooth white rock cliff that flanks the waterfall_._

Upon their first view of the scenery, the newcomers to Cerulea stop to take in the sight_._ Not only from the beauty of the natural landscape, but also the fact that the stone edifice is actually, partially, built_ into_ the face of the cliff_._

In fact, the cliff itself has been transformed into a place of habitation_._

A large opening into a side of the cliff, near the waterfall, has been transformed into a beautiful stable_._

Near the opening are mounting blocks, which are basically small bamboo platforms with steps on each side_._ This makes it much easier for the riders to get on and off the horses_._

The members of the group dismount_._ Poor Grizzlikof, he is able to get off without falling again, but he now knows what saddle soars are!

Once dismounted, Darkwing cast his gaze over his surroundings, it's been a long time since he has seen this place_._ He lifts his eyes toward a the cobblestone edifice_._ Large double wooden doors stand out against the light colored stone walls_._ A symbol is etched into the wall on the right side of the doorway_._ It is a caduceus, an insignia used by the medical profession_._ This is Doctor Bluewing's office/infirmary_._ Darkwing watches the doors for a long moment, almost expecting to see Jeremiah walk out_._

"Follow me," Bagheera instructs the visitors_._ The tribesmen who had escorted them back, take the horses to the stables, while the lions wander off to rejoin their pride_._

Between the stable area and the waterfall is a staircase leading up to a small deck built into another opening in the white stone cliff_._ Inside, the small cave has been made into an informal lounge_._ The stone walls are smooth and polished, the floor covered, wall to wall, in soft woven material_._ There are teak wood tables and over stuffed pillows around them_._ "It has been a long journey, we could all do with a little rest and refreshment_._"

They are seated and served a light meal of a spiced tea and a variety sliced fresh fruit_._ "Cerulea is a very impressive place Bagheera_._ But I am curious_._ I've always been told that it is a completely self reliant country_._ If I may ask, what are your power sources, here?" Scrooge is very curious_._ In all his years of adventure, he hasn't seen a place so well balanced between the very old ways and the very new_._

The old panther smiles kindly "We have always tried to preserve our eco-system_._

We don't use a lot of generated power, except for necessity_._ But we do have windmills, watermills and solar power_._" he explains_._

The Lazuli leader glances at Darkwing, who has been distracted since they arrived_._ Darkwing keeps glancing around, his gaze often turning toward the entrance, as if expecting somebody to walk through_._

A young chubby panda about twelve years of age enters the lounge with a plate of small cakes_._ He bows politely to Bagheera and waits for permission to serve the dessert_._ Darkwing glances up at the boy "Could you tell me where Jeremiah is? I expected to see him by now_._"

The boy pauses "He has been called away to the Cyan Village_._ It seems that two small boys thought it would be fun to throw stones at a very large beehive – and well, they are now in need of a doctor_._" The boy speaks with near perfect grammar_._ His accent, like Bagheera's and Serani's, sounds like a combination of the different cultures_._

The manner in which Ceruleans speak would suggest that perhaps their language was influenced by the very old King's English and the Orient_._ Perhaps some other different cultures as well_._ A very unique dialect, by any means_._

Darkwing rolls his eyes in exasperation "I don't believe it_._ He's suppose to be recovering from a fever_._" he grouses, turning toward Bagheera_._

The old panther chuckles_._ "Darkwing? Didn't I hear about you once fighting a cybernetic bull from a _wheel chair_?" Bagheera has a point to this question, one Darkwing is aware of_._

The Masked Mallard falters at the question, stammering a bit "Uhh, well, I_..._I_..._that was different_._ Bulba had a couple of young kids hostage_..._" He tries to justify himself, though he realizes he isn't doing a good job_._

"And you felt the need to help two children in trouble?"

"Yes," Darkwing answers in a tone of utter defeat, his shoulder slump forward_._ He knows how this conversation is going to end_._

"Just as Jeremiah is trying to help two young children in trouble, now?" Bagheera adds with a slight smirk_._

With a defeated sigh, Darkwing nods_._ "Yeah_..._I_.._I suppose_._"

An understanding nod from Bagheera ends that particular conversation_._ Then the old panther turns his attention to the others_._ "It is getting late_._" He motions to the young panda "Ping, will show you to your to sleeping quarters_._"

_._

_._

_**In Duckburg...**_

The children have taken the afternoon bus downtown_._ Quiverwing doesn't exactly blend in with other people to her costume_._ Thankfully nobody says anything to the her, mostly, the adults just smile at the girl in amusement_._ She is very uncomfortable (not to mention annoyed) and is glad when the bus stops at their destination, a block from the zoo_._ The kids quickly pile off and start for the zoo_._

It is now late in the day and most guest are leaving the zoo, so it is a little suspicious when five kids come alone in late afternoon, especially since one of the kids seems to be dressed up for trick-or-treating_._

Though, the guard recognizes Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby as Scrooge McDuck's little brood, he is still suspicious_._ He asks why there uncle isn't with them_._

"He has some important business to take care of," Huey says "But we just wanted to show our friend here Unca' Scrooges new zoo_._" He gestures toward Quiverwing_._

"Ah yes," the guard looks at the costume girl_._ "Who are you suppose to be sweetie, Robin Hood or Quiverwing Quack?" He says in an all too patronizing tone_._

"Excuse me," the girl retorts in offense, "Robin Hoods was a sissy – he wore _tights_!"

The guard has to stifle a snicker "I beg your pardon – _Quiverwing._ But are you kids sure you wouldn't rather come back in the morning, you'll have a lot more time to see the animals_._ The zoo will be closing down for the night, soon_._"  
"Uh, yeah, well_..._she's only in Duckburg for this evening so we wanted to show her the zoo while she's here_._"

"Oh, I get it_._ Got to get back to Saint Canard so you can help Darkwing thwart the Fearsome Five, is that it sweetie?"

The guard's sarcasm really is getting on her nerves_._ She rolls her eyes in frustration_._ "Actually, he does need to get back_._ He's been asked to check into some very strange things that have been happening with elephants, in zoos all over the country_._"

"And what's that," he asks, not taking her seriously "They all suddenly allergic to peanuts?"

"No – worse_._ There ears are all staring to just fall off_._" The masked girl continues to explain_._

The guard looks at her suspiciously "Elephants are losing their _ears_? Oh really, what happened?"

"No real leads yet, but at this point my dad thinks it's an _inside_ job_._

It is his suspicion that the _guards_ working in the zoos are _talking_ the elephants ears off!"

Ouch!

The other kids cover their bills with their hands to muffle their laughter_._

They see the guard's back stiffen for a few seconds, obviously offended_._ "Well, it's late in the day, you'd better get going before we close up for the night_._" he finally tells them, curtly_._

He doesn't ask for admission fee, considering that the boy's Uncle is his boss_._ He does, however, wait until the kids are out of sight before picking up the phone, to make a call_._

A few minutes inside and the kids begin to look around the exhibits, particularly the rare and endangered species_._ They see red wolves, African wild dogs, pandas, and Przewalski horses, but no Cerulean lion_._

"This isn't gonna work_._ They wouldn't just have an illegally obtained lion out where everybody can see him!" Louie grouses_._

"Hey, he's right," Dewey agrees "They'd have him hidden somewhere_._"

"But where?" Huey asks_._

"My dad would look for the most unobserved place in the zoo, like an old building that's off by itself or something_._"

"Hmmm, I guess we can ride around on the train for awhile, maybe we'll see something_._" Dewey suggests_._

Among the most favored attractions at the Scrooge McDuck Zoo is a small train that runs through the entire menagerie_._

Again, it is late, and few people are taking the tour this late in the day_._ But this only means that the kids have one of the small railroad cars to themselves_._ Nobody to stare at Quiverwing's costume or overhear their scheming_._

The train is making it's last trip around the grounds for the day_._ It has traveled to the farthest part of the zoo_._ From the train, the children can now see a couple of small older building set off to themselves_._

The train makes it's routine stop near the concession stands and rest area_._ The kids get off_._ There are still a few visitors in this area who might get suspicious if they see a bunch of kids poking around the out buildings_._

The children realize that their best bet is to wait until the zoo closes for the night before attempting investigate the buildings_._ They need to lay low until then_._

As it turns out, hiding out is _frighteningly_ easy for them_._ There are several gazebos throughout the zoo grounds, intended for guests to stop and rest through the day_._ It is just a matter of waiting until nobody is around, and crawling under one of the gazebos, that has a blind spot from the security cameras(Somethings, Quiverwing may have learned _too well_ from her father)_._ Then they wait_._

_._

_._

In the meantime, halfway across Duckburg, the children's absence has not gone unnoticed_._ In fact, it is causing great concern_._ Launchpad and Duckworth are combing the grounds around the manor, while Mrs_._ Beakley calls their neighbors_._

Worn our from walking the vast grounds, and having made themselves near hoarse calling for the kids, both the pilot and the butler return to the mansion, exhausted_._

They both enter the living room_._ Launchpad immediately flops down on the sofa_._ Duckworth, sits down slowly, onto the sofa next to him_._ "I know it is most improper for a gentleman's-gentleman to sit down on the job, but frankly – I'm _pooped._" The butler says tiredly_._

Mrs_._ Beakley is just hanging up the phone_._ "Oh dear, those children!"

"What -what is it?" Launchpads asks with concern_._

"A guard at the McDuck Zoo just called to say, our kids, and a girl dressed like robin-hood, are at the zoo_._"

"The zoo?" Launchpads asks quizzically "That's across town, why would they_..._Uh-oh_._ I bet they are trying to find Valiant on their own_._ That could be dangerous_._ And neither DW of Mr McDee here to help save them_._"

"We better call the police," Mrs Beakley says as she picks up the phone_._

"Better call GizmoDuck, just in case," Launchpad climbs to his feet "I'll take the ThunderQuack and head that way, If GizmoDuck is feeling up to it, he needs to get there as soon as possible!"

With that, the pilot rushes out the door_._

_._

_._

At McDuck Zoo, in one of the very buildings the children plan to investigate_._ A large, almost sinister looking lab is hidden away from most of the world_._ There are cages and crates littering the large dreary area_._

The lab tables, against the walls, are covered with beakers, microscopes and paperwork_._ The air is thick with a repugnant mixed odor of dirt, sick animals and chemicals_._

On a bench in the corner of the room is a metal crate_._ Inside the crate, an obviously malnourished fennec fox paces nervously, in what small space it has_._ It's fawn colored coat is dark and dull from being dirty_._ It characteristic large pointed ears droop slightly_._ The poor animal is not well_._ But it is no worse off than most of the other animals kept back here_._

These creatures are meant to be out in the fresh air, in spacious exhibits with clean water and healthy food_._

But Scrooge McDuck doesn't know everything that happens inside his own menagerie_._ He would never all such inhumane treatment_._

The fox is only one of many animals subjected to the abuse_._ There are species of animals from all over the world_._ A silverback gorilla is sedated behind an electrified prison of steel bars_._ A cheetah lays quietly in a pin that is too small for it to stand up in, it's water bowl has been empty all day_._

There is a constant, loud growling coming from one of the cages in the back of the lab_._ Behind heavy steel, electrified bars, paces one of the most powerful of all land mammals – a Kodiak Grizzly_._

This bear has been through far too much today_._ He has been subjected to painful test and denied proper food and water for two days_._

He has been repeatedly _burned_ (shocked) by what he perceives as a _strange unseen fire_ within the bars_._ But the instinct to be free has driven him to try and try again_._ Each painful shock driving him further into blind rage_._

He is in pain and hungry_._ He is agitated, he is angry, he is dangerous!

The Kodiak's growls unnerve most of the animals there_._

Most of them, but not all_._

In a heavy steal cage, on the other side of the room, an unusual looking lion lays, calm and unimpressed by the bears threatening growls_._

He has no reason to be intimidated by the grizzly_._ Valiant is a Cerulean Lion, his very nature is to loathe predatory animals_._ His size and strength nearly rival that of the powerful bear_._

Poor Valiant, he may not be afraid of the bear, but he is very lonely right now_._ Just this morning, he was with his master and Tsunami_._ Then that jerk of a scientist came in and injected him with something that made him very sleepy_._

He awoke in this terrible and depressive place, alone_._

Where is his master and Tsunami? They are no longer with him_._

He is confused and lonely_..._

_..._but he is not afraid_._

He will endure, he will survive and he will find his master again_...and..._he then _he will dig his claws into Shere Khan's_ _posterior...__**again**__!_

_._

Valiant's train of thought is interrupted when two canines, dressed in white coats, enter the room_._ They examine the animals, one by one_._ Not out of concern for the animals but for the purpose of science_._

They both stop in front of Valiant's cage_._ These two have been in and out of the building all day, seemingly, sneaking about_._

The Cerulean lion crinkles his big white nose and snarls at them, more from disgust than anger_._

"This is our new test subject, huh?"

"Yes, Khan had him sent over just this morning and quite unexpectedly_._ He wants DNA and tissue samples taken from this one, too_._"

"Boy, if Khan succeeds at creating super soldiers endowed with the physical strength and agility of such animals_..._he could_..._"

"Rule the world?" the other scientists almost scoffs_._ "Maybe, but not if McDuck ever find out that we are using his own zoo as a cover for these experiments_._ Especially since we are both officially in _his_ employ!"

The other scientist shudders at the though of Scrooge McDuck discovering there little secret_._ "Uh, I think I'm more afraid of McDuck than I am Khan!"

"That makes two of us_..._but Khan does _pay_ better_._"

They turn and walk away from the lion's cage_._ They move over to the crate holding the fennec fox_._ One of the scientist reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a large metal ring with strange metal sticks attached to it_._ The sticks are flat and are jagged on one side(the keys) and they jingle like bells_._ The scientist shoves one of the _sticks _into a odd looking hole in the cage door_._

Valiant watches with curiosity_._ He has seen people use these _sticks_ before and has observed how they work_._

The scientist jiggled the stick and and turns it, the cage door opens_._

After a few moments of studying the poor fox, they close the cage door and leave the room, turning off the lights on the way out_._

Now, in the dark, the animals find solace, and begin to calm_._

In the darkness, Valiant ponders_._ His cage door has one of those oddly shaped little holes in it_._ Perhaps it can be opened the same way as ht foxes cage_._

He leans his large head against the bars of the cage to better see the odd shaped hole_._

Among their many talents, Cerulean Lions are flexible jointed_._ Quietly, Valiant lifts his big paw, twisting it sideways to squeeze it though the narrow cage bars_._ He bares his long sharp claws_._ It isn't as easy as he thought it would be, to get one claw into that odd little hole in the door, but he finally manages_._

Now the scientist jiggled that stick around, didn't he?

Valiant tries to wiggle his claw a bit_..._this not easy_..._it may take awhile, but he has time_..._he hopes_._

_._

Night comes slowly for the five eager young kids_._ But time passes and the zoo soon closes for the night_._

The children crawl quietly out of their hiding place_._ Quiverwing actually has a good idea of how to move around undetected_._ Being the daughter of Darkwing Duck, she has learned a few things_._ Like, how to avoid the security cameras_._ And how to sneak around the night watchmen_._

Quiverwing recalls her dad telling her that most security guards are far too predictable_._ They fall into routines and let their guard down because of pure monotony of the job_._

The one guard patrolling that section of the zoo is an middle aged rooster_._ He is fat and out of shape and obviously bored_._

The children avoid him without much effort, ducking quickly behind some

hedgerows_._

The guard ambles passed them, oblivious to their presence_._

"Boy," Huey observes the watchman "Unca Scrooge really needs to go back to hiring all his employees, personally_._ He'd never allow somebody that lazy and careless on his payroll_._"

"So where do we go from here?" Dewey asks Quiverwing_._

The sudden trumpet of an elephant in a nearby exhibit startles them_._ All five kids jump in surprise_._

"The guards may be lazy and careless, but the animals sure aren't_._ The ones that can't see us can _smell_ us! We have to be careful that they don't give us away!" Louise points out_._

He's right_._ The animals may alert somebody that they are there, if they are not cautious_._ "Come on," Quiverwing encourages the other kids_._ "We better stay in the shadows_._"

"And down wind of the animals!" Huey adds_._

They creep through the darkness, nearly tripping over each other for lack of

visibility_._ They approach one of the buildings with caution_._ There is a sign posted in the front with a lamplight showing down on it _Quarantine area, keep out!_

"Quarantine_..._isn't that where they keep sick animals?" Dewey asks_._ "Maybe we shouldn't go in there – not if the animals are sick_._"

Quiverwing shrugs "In all the good detective movies, the places with the _Danger: Keep Out _signs in front, are always the secret hide out for the villains_._ It's a dead giveaway, really_._ How do you think my dad always finds Negaduck so easily?"

"She's right," Louie agrees "That is probably the place they have the lion_._"

"So, how do we get in?" Webby poses a good question_._ "It's probably not a good idea to just knock on the front door, you know_._"

"Well, in the movies, the heroes would go through a window in the back of the building_._" suggests Dewey_._

"Sounds like a plan," Quiverwing agrees "Let's go_._"

Well, the kids called that one_..._

Sure enough, in the very back of the building, is a small window, unlocked_._ The children slip in as quietly as they can, though Webby is particular about not getting her pretty pink dress messy, climbing in a dirty old window_._

Quiverwing snorts in frustration, this girl is more wimpy than Honker_._ "If you wanna be a whiny baby, you can just wait outside for us!"

Webby doesn't want to be thought of as a baby – it's hard enough just being a girlie-girl, type_._ She pulls herself up and through the window, getting her pink frilly dress dirty in the process_._

Well, she is sure a little soap and water will get it clean, after all_._

Except for the faint glow of moonlight through the small window, the room is totally dark_._ "Didn't anybody bring a flashlight?" Webby asks the boys_._

"Didn't think about it_._" Huey admits "And a good junior woodchuck is always suppose to be prepared!"

"I have a glow-stick arrow somewhere," the masked girl says reaching back into her quiver_._ "It's not as bright as a flashlight, but_..._"

She finds the arrow she is looking for and pulls it out_._ She shakes it vigorously for a few seconds, then it begins to illuminate, an eerie soft neon yellow glow_._ The light it provides is barely enough to see a couple of feet in front of them, but it is better than nothing_._

The kids move cautiously forward_._ The other kids are in single file behind the masked girl_._

She moves the glow-stick arrow around the room in front of her_._ There are boxes and bags of dry animal food, drugs, electric prongs, and pooper scoopers_._ This is apparently a storage room_._

She passes the illuminating arrow across the wall, looking for the door_._ The soft glow shows on a metal, cabinet like object on the wall_._

The circuit breaker panel_._

"Isn't that the box that has all the switches in it that turns the lights off and on?" Webby asks_._

"Yeah," Dewey answers her bluntly, then a though occurs to him "Hey maybe we should switch off all the power?"

"Why, what good would that do?" Huey asks_._

"In case there are any alarms_._ We can't turn any lights on anyway, somebody would see us for sure_._"

"Sounds good to me," Quiverwing comments as she opens the small door of the circuit breaker_._

Well none of the switches are marked so – she throws them all_._

Perhaps throwing all the switches has disabled any alarms, too bad it turns of the power to the electrified cages_._

The children stumble around until they find the door_._ It opens with a low creak_._ They creep slowly out of the small storage room and into a vacant hallway_._ The tiny recess lights on the ceiling offer a little more visibility_._

There small feet trod upon the bare cement floor, resounding of the empty walls, making their presents known – at least to the animals_._ Some of the animals react by giving off warning cries_._ The fox lets out an almost unnatural cry that causes the kids to freeze in their tracks_._

They are silent and unmoving for a few seconds before Louie speaks as softly as he can "I – I think it' a fox_._ We learned all about animal calls in Junior Woodchucks survival lessons, remember?"

"Oh," Huey says slowly "Yeah, Uh, I think so_..._but the animals didn't sound so scary when we were sitting around a big fire_._"

Quiverwing recalls, her father had identified a very similar cry on the last camping trip he dragged her on_._

She had heard the fox call in the night_._ She had been so sure the noise was a bloodthirsty Sasquatch on a rampage! Then her dad said it was only a fox – bummer_._

Well, she didn't have a net to catch Bigfoot with at the time, anyway_..._

The animal making that unnerving sound is definitely a fox, it's just a fox_._

Just the same, the kids moved forward with added caution_._

They follow the cries of the animals, hoping they will lead them to Valiant_._

Inside the lab, the grizzly is very interested in the small voices his round ears detect_._ He can hear these children, he can smell them_._ He considers them

prey_._

The bear is also aware that the _strange fire _in the bars of the cage is no longer there_._ At least, it doesn't seem to be there, anymore_._

He raises his huge paw to touch the steel bars – no shock! No Pain!

This is all the bear needs to know_._ With a rush of adrenaline, he rises onto his back legs and wraps his front paws around a single bar_._ He begins to throw his weight against the bar, pushing on it_._

It is very unfortunate that the bars are not as strong as they look_._ In a few seconds, the giant grizzly has bent the bar outwardly enough that it can squeeze itself out of the cage_._ It's free!

The other animals panic, their cries becoming more frantic, terrified they may be the predator's next meal!

But the Kodiak has other ideas_._

He can smell five little _morsels_ beyond the closed door_._ He stalks boldly to the door and begins to claw at it_._

Through the cloak of Darkness, two sky blue eyes are witness to the bears escape_._ Valiant knows what this predator is intending_._

The lion's big paw is becoming soar from his efforts to_ pick the lock,_ but his determination rises to a new level_._ He will not allow the predator to harm the young ones, he won't!

He hastens his efforts, wiggling his long claw around the in keyhole_..._come on_..._come on!

_CLICK!_

Oh – yeah, Valiant is very proud of himself – he's done good_._

Hasn't he?

He is able to retract his claws and pull his paw back into the cramped cage_._

…_.Errreehhh_, the cage door creeks open just slightly_._

_**Ta-Dah!**_

Valiant - one - smart - kitty, alright!

He must remember to have the Iron Lion to pat him on the back, since he can't do it himself_._

But there is no time for this_._ He must act quickly_._

The sound of shattering wood reaches his ears_._ He lifts his sharp feline eyes, through the darkness, he sees it_._ The wooden door is now only kindling as the Kodiak charges into the hallway_._

The terrified screams of children resound off the stone cold walls_._

The giant cat does not hesitate as he charges from the opened cage door_._ He knows what he must do_._

He has stood by his master in many battles, fearless and faithful_._ But the Iron Lion is not with him this time, he must face this opponent alone_._

_._

_._

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Sorry it has been **sooo** long since my last chapter. But I did make this one a little longer than the others. _

_I think I have mentioned another fic I want to write – The Other Masked Mallard. Scrooge is suppose to try and take Darkwing's place fighting crime in St. Canard after either he or GizmoDuck (haven't decided yet) get DW hurt._

_Well, I hope to get this story done before too long, then maybe I can get started on TOMM...Scrooge McDuck vs the Fearsome Five...hmmm?_

_Next Chapter: Cerulean Lion vs Kodiak Grizzly (and no, the bear **isn't** related to Grizzlikof) _

_Shere Khan's true plans for Iron Lion and Tsunami._

_Why does an image, on a three hundred year old mural strongly resemble a certain Masked Mallard?_


	11. A Valiant Rescue

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. __The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are __**completely **__fictional. The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal._

_**Chapter 11. A Valiant Rescue**_

The sound of wood shattering, the sight of a massive creature coming at them in the dimly lit corridor, the children are more than a little shaken, they are terrified!

With panicked cries, they all turn to flee back to the storage room. Quiverwing uses the arrow she has in hand, the glow-arrow and shoots it at the bear. Unfortunately, a plastic arrow with a blunt head only bounces off the bear, not even slowing it's charge.

She spins to run with the other kids. But the giant bear covers the distance with long loping strides. It is almost breathing down their backs.

But they are almost to the supply room, if they can just make it inside, make it out the window!

The the kids pile into the room. Huey is the last one to the door. He is just setting foot in the threshold of the doorway, when the grizzly is close enough to strike. A swipe of it's forepaw sweeping the boy's legs from under him. He falls hard to the ground, crying out in pain and fear.

Louie lunges to grab his brother and pulls him the rest of the way inside, while Quiverwing slams the door shut. Of course, this won't stop the attacker for long.

A loud crash and a huge clawed paw tears through the wooden door like rice paper. The children scream and back away. Dewey and Louie help their brother to his feet.

"Ow!" Huey cries, pain shooting through his left thigh. "I don't think I can run!"

"Oh, Please Huey, the window is right there." Webby urges "We'll help you."

"There's no time!" Dewey shouts, "It's coming through the door!"

It doesn't help that all this is taking place almost total darkness. All the lighting in the building comes from the tiny recess lights in the corridor, powered by a backup generator and there is a faint glow of moonlight now showing through the small window.

"My dad always says, _if you can't out run it, then **don't** run_!" Quiverwing proclaims decisively as she pulls another arrow out and stands ready. "Let's see how _Smokey_ likes the taste of my _Jalapeno pepper flavored bubble gum_, arrowhead!"

She aims for the bears wide open mouth and lets fly her arrow.

Perhaps the arrow would have found it's mark.

Perhaps, also, the blazing hot taste of the _Jalapeno_ arrow might have bought them the time they needed.

If only the bear had not managed to simply bat the arrow from the air, like swatting a fly.

If only they had more time...

As the hulking creature charges through the door, it rises onto it's hind legs, looming over the small children. Desperately, the masked child reaches for another arrow, but her action may be too little too late.

The grizzly lifts it's for-paw, prepared to make the fatal swipe...

But the blow never comes...

A thunderous roar from behind.

A flash of white...

The Kodiak grizzly topples forward. A great weight thrust upon it's back forces it face down, onto the ground.

The children, in complete awe, gaze upon a huge bluish-white lion with eyes the color of the clear blue sky.

Valiant!

A perfect irony, it would seem. The very animal the children have set out to save has come to save _them_.

The Cerulean lion springs nimbly from the grizzly's back to land in front of the children. He now stands between the predator and it's intended snack.

The bear recovers it's footing quickly, climbing back onto it's feet again, it faces it's new adversary.

This bear is hungry – and mad! Not a good combination. It will not lose it's intended _snacks_ so easily. It's mouth twists in a savage snarl as it takes a swipe at the lion.

Valiant dodges the attempted blow and retaliates with a strike of his own. His razor sharp claws just graze the thick fur, as the bear moves back to evade the counterattack.

With an agitated growl, the grizzly rises to it's hind-legs, in an attempted to intimidate it's opponent.

_Yeah – right._

Valiant makes an unexpected lung, knocking the bears right hind leg from under it.

It falls backwards, out of the doorway and into the hallow corridor.

The grizzly again finds itself flat on the cold cement floor.

Becoming more and more enraged, the grizzly bounds back onto it's feet, swinging it's muscular forepaw wildly at the lion.

Valiant jumps into the air and over the bears head, landing nimbly behind it.

In truth, not all of the big cat's fighting skill is instincts, his master has trained him since he was a cub. He is no amateur in combat either, he has fought everything from _normal_ species of lions (the little pipsqueaks!) to Polar bears. He has faced many adversaries on his adventures with his master.

Still down on all fours, the bear spins around to face him. It is getting more and more enraged at the lions defiance. It's lips tremble and curl back into a snarl, as it lets out a savage roar. It mouth only a couple of feet from the Cerulean lion face.

Valiant recoils in utter disgust._ Uhg... that breath!_ What did the grizzly have for it's last meal,_ roadkill skunk?_

But since the grizzly is kind enough to stick it's big ugly head right in the lions face...

Valiant sits back on his hunkers, and striking out with the pads of both paws. He _slaps _both of the grizzly's head with simultaneous cuffs. He _literally_ boxes the bears ears.

The grizzly is only vaguely aware of the horrible sensation of pain and vertigo that floods it's heads - just before it faints!

The battle is over.

Crumpled in a heap, in front of the doorway of the small room, the unconscious predator looks like a very lumpy, disregarded throw rug.

With a satisfied swish of his tail, Valiant hops effortlessly, over the unconscious bear. He stops a short way from the kids, flopping his rump down on the cement floor. He cocks his head and purrs softly, expressing his friendly intentions.

Well, he doesn't have to wait long for a reaction, "Ohhh, good kitty. You saved us!" Webby exclaims and rushes unexpectedly forward, to hug the giant lion. Valiant responds with a warm purr, nuzzling at her cheek gently.

Even under her mask, Quiverwing is obviously shocked. Not too many people are going to rush up to a lion and embrace it. She glances back at the boys "She's got more guts than I thought."

Louie shrugs "What can I say, Webby _really_ likes animals."

"Kinda silly to just stand around in the dark, now." Quiverwing states. She finds the circuit breaker panel and flips the switches, turning the electric power back on.

In a few seconds, she locates the light switch to room and flips it. From the ceiling, a single, 40 watt bulb blinks on. That's better.

Now, with an adequate amount of light, the injury to Huey's leg can been plainly seen. The bear's claws had just scratched the surface of the boys skin without breaking it. But there is a large bruise already developing on his outer thigh.

"You're gonna feel that in the morning." Quiverwing comments taking a closer look at the leg.

"I feel it, _now_!" Huey assures her, his arms slug over his brothers shoulders, leaning on them heavily.

"Oh, you need to see a doctor, Huey." Webby observes with concern as she steps back with the other kids. Valiant follow her quietly.

He in intrigued by Quiverwing's mask, and leans in for a closer look. A mask reminds him of his master.

But then, he notices something...a familiar scent on the girl that is not her own. He knows that scent. He isn't shy about sniffing at her clothes.

It's _Darkwing's_ scent!

Valiant knows, he understands. His sixth sense tells him something about this girl – this child is Darkwing's offspring! That explains the mask!

There is a long low rumbling that vibrates through the lion's chest. It almost sounds like a chortle. He plants a big wet sloppy kiss right across the masked girls bill.

"Gross, cat germs!" Quiverwing grouses, pulling away from the aggressively friendly lion.

Valiant regrets nothing.

She brings her hands up to smoothing out the fabric that cloaks her face.

"Don't want to wrinkle the mask," she mumbles.

Yep. Valiant is satisfied. She's Darkwing's kid alright.

It is then that the sound of distant sirens can be heard approaching rapidly. The police?

"Uh-oh," says Dewey a bit nervously. "I think we are going to have some explaining to do."

**On a small island retreat, not so far from Cerulea.**

A large building stands in the center of the island. It's very cold pallid design clashes with the natural beauty that surrounds it.

The interior is as bleak and uninviting as the exterior. The furniture is mostly contemporary and lacking of any appeal to the eye. The amber painted walls a nearly bare, except for a few uninspiring, abstract paintings.

The design of the place mirrors the character of the person who inhabits it.

One room, however, differs from the rest. The large office that takes up most of the seconds floor seems to be a monument to a bygone era. The walls are expensively paneled. Paintings and artwork are of refined and impeccable taste.

Like in the office in Duckburg, there are tropical plant adorning the elegant

room. A portrait, hangs on the wall over an ornamental fireplace.

The image in the portrait is that of a rather distinguished well dressed tiger.

The facial features are strong. And the eyes, are full of guile but also reflect intelligence. He is well groomed and clean cut. His expression is one of arrogance and pride.

Written below the image, in bold black letter _"Shere Khan the 1__st__."_

Moonlight shines into through a huge picture window, casting an eerie glow over the retro fashioned room.

In front of the window is a very large, hand carved, mahogany desk. A figure is seated at this desk.

There are three others in the room, as well. They stand before the desk. Two of the figures stand side by side, silently. They are unusually still, looking almost lifeless. They do not seem to be cognizant of anything around them. Their eyes, their faces are void of any emotion or awareness.

The last figure stands next to them, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his faded and stained lab-coat. He is uneasy and restless. "I don't like this I mean, SHUSH seized all your surveillance tapes from back in Duckburg. They know that we have Iron Lion and Tsunami! What's worse is that they released it to the press!"

"Yes, I know, just before they left for Cerulea!," the individual replies coolly from behind his desk. "Bagheera's doing, I suspect. He wanted to make sure the world knew his precious _Kuemba_ was guiltless of any of accused sins. Sickeningly sweet, really."

The individual stands and steps around the desk. A small fluorescent desk lamp shines against his form. His features bare a striking resemblance to the tiger in the portrait.

Though he is less groomed and the _sideburns_ are not so neatly trimmed.

He stands about half a head taller than Iron Lion. He leans forward to studies the hero's vacant visage.

They are both under the control of the _Do-As-I-Say_ formula. At the moment, neither of them are putting up any resistance to the mind-control.

"They haven't given you any trouble since we left Duckburg?" he asks professor Vulpes.

The fox shakes his head "None," he glances over at Lion "The Iron Lion's submission may be due to the fact that he is still exhausted from battle with GizmoDuck – and that Darkwing guy."

Khan steals a sidelong glance at the overweight scientist "I wouldn't exactly call what went on between him and Darkwing Duck a _battle_, professor." He turns to walk casually back around the desk and take his seat, again. Picking up what looks like a snow globe from the desk, he continues "In fact, they seemed rather _chummy_. Enough so that Darkwing Duck almost _talked_ Lion out of the mind control."

"Yes," Vulpes admits glancing up at Lion "They obviously know each other. I would guess that it was from their time studying under Goose Lee."

"Right, Darkwing Duck is also suppose to be a Quack-Fu master - of sorts.

Though, I find it very hard to believe that bumbling buffoon is master of anything other than self-promotion." Khan leans back in the plush black leather chair. He examines the snow globe.

This crystal clear glass sphere does not contain any winter wonderland type scenery. It does not contain artificial snow and glitter.

This globe holds one single object, a shiny dime, Scrooge McDuck's dime. His old Number One, his Achilles Heel.

"Well Mr. Vulpes, it would seem that this Darkwing Duck may be a threat to our mission, if he can influence the Lion that same way, again."

The fox is silent for a moment, "Actually sir, I am not even certain of what our _mission_ is. I know you wanted to take McDuck down and humiliate that so-called _invincible_ superhero, GizmoDuck. But I never did understand, why go to all the trouble of capturing the greatest warrior of his time – and his lethal lady friend here," he motions to Tsunami. He shrugs his shoulders in confusion "Why take such a risk and go to all the expense of reconstructing the mind-control-pods and funding my research on the _Do-as-I-Say_ formula. Why do all this just to get even with McDuck for taking that construction contract away from you? You have so much to lose."

Placing the globe containing McDuck's dime back onto the desk, Khan chortles, leaning back in the chair. With his elbows on the chair's arm rests, he folds his hands together in front of him, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Scrooge McDuck and his tin soldier were merely a _test_ for the mind control. And I have to say, I am – _disappointed_ with the results. Lion showed a resistance to the control from the start. But the unexpected arrive of St. Canards Caped Clown almost _freed_ him from it!" His words are sharp and bitter. He pauses to glance up at the portrait of his grandfather, the 1st Shere Khan, knowing full well that he would not approve of any of this. But the young Khan does not care, family honor and astuteness mean nothing to him.

"But I'm afraid we have no choice now. We don't have time to perfect the formula any further. Bagheera knows where we are. If we wait to long, he may be _too_ prepared."

"Prepared? For what sir, If I may ask."

"Our attack on Cerulea!"

The fox can actually feel himself pale, just a little. "Uh, sir, we have tried that before. Your Grandfather and your father both tried to take it...they never succeeded." He speaks as meekly and as carefully as he can, Khan is rather touchy on this subject.

"I am quite aware of my past failures with being reminded of them, professor," a low growl rumbles deep in his chest, but Khan manages to keep his composure. "However, in the past, the _greatest warrior of his time_, has always apposed us in battle, this time he will be fighting for us. As will his lethal lady friend." Khan lifts his eyes to look at the adept bounty hunter turned crime fight. She was not so easy to control in the beginning either. Well, she will get her first _field test_, soon enough.

"Forgive me sir. But even if Lion is the most skilled warrior alive, the Lazuli Knights are still a force to be reckoned with!"

"Do you really think those honor bound Knights are going to hurt their hero.

No, of course not. None of them, especially Bagheera, will be able to bring themselves to lift a hand against him. But I will tell you what they will do. They will call on _another_ hero to save the day."

It takes Vulpes a moment to understand "You mean _Phantasma_! Khan, if anybody could stand up Iron Lion in battle, it's him!"

"Perhaps, but Phantasma, like the Lazuli, will find it rather hard to raise a hand against _dear Kuemba_?"

"But you are forgetting that Phantasma is a trickster, an illusionist! Not to mention he has that strange scepter. "I've heard he can use it to hypnotize people. What if he uses it on them?" he jerks a thumb toward the two mind-control captives. "I'm not sure he can't undo the mind control with that thing!" Vulpes manages to calm himself then adds warily. "Besides, he hasn't been seen in a long time. He may not even be in Cerulea anymore, he may not even be alive!"

At this Khans eyes narrow, a sharp glint shines in them "Oh he is alive, _for now._ But that will soon change. For you see professor, I have orchestrated this whole scenario for _one_ purpose. I am going to do what my father failed to all those years ago. I am going to destroy Phantasma and take Cerulea, at the same time! The irony is, that I will use Phantasma's own _successor_ as my _**weapon of destruction**_! And as for this Darkwing Duck, if that petty vigilante, interferes again, I may need to deal with him _personally_."

_*****************************************To be continued...************************************************_

_

* * *

_

_**From the Author: **_Sorry it's taken so long between chapters, folks. I am trying to get this who'e story wrapped up.

_For the reader who are missing Darkwing's presence in a lot of the story, trust me, Darkwing still gets the lead roll in this fic, but he just has to share the spotlight, a bit (we all know how he hates doing that)._


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

* * *

_**Chapter 12. The Journal**_

Duckburg...

A very _very_ long and eventful night.

Quiverwing and the McDuck kids had found quite an evening of adventure.

In only a few short hours, they had nearly blow up part of McDuck mansion, broken into a zoo, uncovered illegal animal experiments and witnessed the battle of two of the most powerful mammals on land.

Huey is taken to a doctor. Thankfully – _miraculously_, there is no serious injuries. His leg will hurt him for awhile and there is definitely a bad bruise, but nothing a young boy won't fully recover from, quickly.

All the kids are taken back to McDuck mansion for the night, along with an unexpected house guest – Valiant. They couldn't just leave him at the zoo. How much trouble could a vegetarian lion be, after all.

Of course, Valiant is stubbornly determined to stay with Quiverwing. She guesses it is because her dad's scent on her.

He follows her into the sleeping accommodation. He isn't shy about stretching himself out on the floor for the night, and as the old saying goes, W_here does a giant lion sleep – anywhere he wants!_

The girl is too tired to care. She locks the door before taking off her mask. She just wants to feel fresh air on her face again and takes the chance of sleeping without it. She crawls into the bed and collapses onto the soft pillow. She is asleep.

_._

But night passes quickly.

_._

Morning has come all too soon, and Valiant, not use to sleeping in, has begun to roam aimlessly through the comfortable guest room, while an unmasked Gosalyn, still sleeps.

He is fascinated with all the needed possession of the outside world. So many things. He wanders into a small room adjoining the guestroom. This room is especially small and he must maneuver his large form carefully so not to knock anything over.

Most of the furnishings seem to be made of porcelain.

He knows what this room is. Cerulea is not with modern plumbing, after all. The facilities themselves is nothing new to him, but all the extra clutter. All the frivolous things.

Let's see, the indoor waterfall (shower).

Ah yes, the porcelain seat, the one that has the built in whirlpool. Even his master's home has these things.

His interest in drawn to a roll of paper attached to the wall. He sniffs at it. Now **this**, they _do not_ have in Cerulea. Odd, it looks a cross between rice paper and a sheep skin.

What's it for? Why is it in a **bathroom**?

Oh, oh my – is this what outsider use to, well..when they have to... _**this**_ is what they...use...to...

Ahh! That's disgusting! The Lazuli do **not** use_ rolled paper_ to... well...That's just plain _**primitive**_. With a wrinkled nose, he turns his attention from the paper roll.

On the counter-top of the cabinet, he finds unusual containers with interesting contents.

Perfume, he knows what that is.

Deodorant – doesn't have much of a smell.

Pink, red and purple colored powders, apparently it is applied to the face with soft bushy brushes.

He knows what this stuff is, too – _warpaint_!

The women of this outside world must be the warriors of the species, since they are the ones that usually wear it.

Something else catches his eye, fabric - pink fabric, hanging from a hook on the closet door. He take a whiff of the material. It's fluffy and soft. It appears to be a garment of some type. There is even a fuzzy strip of fur about the lapel, just like a lion's mane.

A lion's mane...wait...it couldn't actually be...a...?

Don't some cultures wear animal skins as apparel?

_**AHHH!**_ Somebody skinned a lion – a _pink_ lion!

And with that fleeting moment of hysteria, havoc follows.

The sound of shattering glass, things hitting the floor with a loud_ *clang*._

There is a sound of fabric ripping...then silence.

A few seconds later, Valiant emerges from the bathroom, a cloud of multicolored powders still looming in the air. The pink bathrobe is now draped halfway over the lion's head. His coat is blotched pink and red and purple. He smells of several different perfumes. Some sticky is on the pads his front paws. He doesn't even want to know what it is.

The lion is calm again, having realized that the bathrobe is _not_ the skin of a deceased relative.

He smacks his lips in an attempt to get the taste of _Baby-Soft_, out of his mouth.

Now, what of his roommate. He turns his head toward the queen size bed in the middle of the room. A small form lays bundled motionless, under the covers. A hideous sputtering sound, Valiant assumes is a snore, escapes her bill from time to time.

She is still asleep – she _slept_ through that racket...really?

She is definitely Darkwing's offspring.

A mischievous glint flashes in his large round eyes. Maybe he should _gently_ wake her.

Slowly, he begins to stalk forward, stealthy. At the foot of the bed, he possessions himself, ready...ready...now!

He pounces!

He lands, sprawling over the girls small form. He lets out a low but sharp growl.

(Surprisingly, his weight doesn't collapse the entire bed).

Gosalyn startles awake, her eyes popping open, gazing straight up a pair of very large nostrils. "Ah!" She lets out a cry, instinctively scrambled backward, away from her _assailant_.

Her back is flat against the headboard and her heart is racing. Her eyes, wide open, are fixed on the image in front of her. It take a few second for everything to register on her young mind.

It's just Valiant.

Uh, it _is_ Valiant, _isn't_ it?

The Cerulean lion looks as if he had been caught in an exploding _Cover-Girl _factory.

Gosalyn blinks a couple of times.

Is Valiant smirking at her? He scared her on purpose, didn't he?

Gos is still exhausted from the night before and she is definitely not a morning person. At this point she doesn't even care how he got all that gunk on him.

With an annoyed huff, she waves a hand toward him. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's _Clarence, the cross dressed lion."_

With that said, she falls back onto her pillow and pulls the covers over her head, it's just too early for this.

_._

_**Cerulea..**_

_._

Bagheera, Darkwing and Serani enter a moderate sized, but in no way, humble room in the cliff-side. This particular grotto has been internally transformed. Interior of solid wood walls and a hardwood floor are built in, buffed and polished to a deep shine. One would not know, by looking at it, that this is part of a cavern.

It is very sterile and organized. There are large windows, allowing for plenty of light, including many skylights overhead. This room is filled with all the latest in technology. Including lab equipment and a seemingly advance computer system. This is the residential hospital, veterinarian clinic and science and research lab, all rolled into one.

The office of Dr. Jeremiah Bluewing.

But the good doctor is not here. He is still in the Cyan Village, caring for the young bee sting victims. Never the less, his office is always open to anybody who is in need of it.

Though, the computer is of the latest technology, the monitor is not an exaggerated size, as is the one in Darkwing Tower. The screen in 35 inches in diameter. A practical size and no more than needed.

The masked duck seats himself in front of the console and begins to type at the keyboard. He spares a glance toward Bagheera. "I hope this works, I hope there's time."

"As do I, young one. But now that Khan has tipped his hand, he will not hesitate to act, less Cerulea takes the offense."

The duck turns his eyes back to the screen. There is a scrambled picture a few seconds before taking the form of a rather fat goose of obvious Chinese heritage.

Upon seeing Darkwing he bows slightly "Greetings Grub-worm, I have anticipated your call. I of course, know about the Iron Lion."

In spite of everything, Darkwing can not stop himself from cringing at that nickname, he hates it. But he manages to suppress the umbrage and addresses his former master with a respectful tone, "Master Lee, we need your help."

_._

_._

In the mean time, the guest are allowed to walk around freely, taking in the rich culture and traditions of Cerulea. All three of them are touring the cliff side caverns.

They enter a large cave that has, in the past, been used for habitation.

There are tables made from heavy planks and chairs made scraps of wood and wicker. All old and disintegrating with the passage of time. One caves looks like it had been the parlor, at one time. There is a huge fireplace that has been carved into the stone wall. Fresh ash and a stack of firewood suggests that it is still in use at times.

The tour takes them up a small set of stone stares, obviously carved out by hand – that had to be hard work!

They moved toward the forepart of the caverns.

As they walk through bits of Cerulean history, the guests become more and more intrigued. Small caves that are filled with remnants of a time long past. Peaces of furniture that seemed to be made from driftwood rather than bamboo and teak.

They come to an entrance that is veiled by crushed red velvet drapes. Scrooge pushes back the red drapes and steps inside, followed by J. Gander and Grizzlikof.

The visitors are impressed.

This cave is amazing. There are French doors leading to a broad ledge that has banister built around the edges, for safety. The sunlight shows through the glass doors, lighting the entire room.

Beneath their feet is the soft white sand that blankets much of the landscape.

In the center of the room is an ancient looking telescope. Next to it is an antique desk. On the desk, in a display case, is a model of an old galleon. A large flat stone is next to the wall, by the doors. On it is a medieval compass, a sword, tools and weapons of an era long passed. All in protective casing, of course.

Most spectacular, however, entire cave have been used for a canvas.

The walls and the low, dome shaped ceiling are covered with paintings and etchings and carvings.

"Incredible," Scrooge mutters "It's must have taken several life times to do all this." He thinks of how his zoo mural dwarfs in comparison to this. Wouldn't wee Webby love to see this.

"Indeed," J. Gander agrees, his eyes falling on the a depiction of a ship being tossed and driven on great waves by a horrific storm at sea. The image next to it is of the same ship, damaged beyond repair, beached on the shores of the island.

These murals are narrative paintings, done in sequence order.

In the center of the wall is painting that has been done with painstaking detail.

The images are almost life sized. There are four woman, dressed in _very_ old fashioned attire. They are seated on a makeshift bench, constructed crudely of a huge wooden plank.

Behind them stands individuals of obviously, different cultures. From the left to right, the tallest, a husky built duck dressed in an ancient Japanese military attire, a samurai? Next to him, a duck dressed in white, from head to foot. Only his eyes are shown. A _ninja_! Side by side with a samurai?

Next to the ninja stands a red wolf wearing a turban and a plain white tunic. His appearance would suggest that he is from India – maybe. Next to him is a small female panda, her attire, and hairstyle, suggest she is Chinese.

The person next to her is a cheetah, about medium height. He is wearing a colorful robe – perhaps from Africa?

Next to the cheetah, at the very end. A duck, rather short in stature, with elaborate attire, having the look of a swashbuckler to him, complete with mask.

"A very strange looking group," Grizzlikof comments.

"What is this?" Scrooge asks, noticing an old leather-bound book mounted on a podium next to the painting.

On the front cover in black ink is written, _**Our Cerulea.**_

Opening the book to the first page, he studies it silently for a few seconds. "This seems to be a journal of some type. Interesting..."

"What does it say, comrade," Grizzlikof's curiosity is peaked.

Scrooge reads aloud the writing.

_I write this down to keep record of a life and adventure that, at times, seems to be nothing more than a far off dream. _

_My name is Leyai (lee-aye). I was born the daughter of a king. His name I do not disclose, in hopes that it will someday be forgotten by all, lost forever in the sands of time. _

_He was an evil man and evil ruler. But it is with him that this story begins._

_My father was cruel and greedy, unloving and unloved. Especially by me._

_I cannot begin to tell of the sorrow he inflicted on so many. He took from his subjects their money, their land, their lives. He enslaved women and children without mercy. He took men to serve in his armies and to fight in his arenas, for his entertainment. _

_So much was his thirst for brutal violence of gladiatorial fights that he sent out his armies to the four corners of the earth to capture and bring to him, the greatest warriors in the world._

_Since I was a small child, I would see men and women alike spirited away from there own lands to fight for his enjoyment._

_Those who apposed my father usually paid with it for their lives._

_When I was only sixteen years of age, I could no longer bear to see the suffering my father inflicted on so many. _

_I ran away, taking with me three bondmaids. These three had always been kind and loyal to me, in spite of the fact that it was my father who unjustly took from them their freedom. I also took a pouch of jewels and gold coins from my father's vast treasure room. Spoils of war, stolen from the rightful owners._

_We slipped away in the still of night, bribing the captain of a merchant vessel to smuggle us out of my father's kingdom._

_We did not flee merely to save ourselves, but all the other victims of my fathers cruelty, as well._

_Our quest would take years of traveling to strange and distant lands. _

_To my grief, my father's name and cruel reputation had preceded us. We found none that would take up the cause of justice. Though, I offered the jewels and gold as payment, I could not find one among the thousand, who would go against my tyrant father. _

_But throughout our quest, we had heard tales of a daring swashbuckler. He was not a king or a nobleman. In fact many stories claimed he was a ruthless pirate, a thief._

_Other stories portray him as a hero, a defender of the oppressed. _

_There were many people who said he was but a legend, he didn't exist._

_We decided to learn for ourselves, the truth about this person, hoping against hope that he may be the paladin we so long sought after._

_._

"Swashbuckler?," Scrooge murmurs glancing up from the pages of the journal to gaze again at the images on the mural. J. Gander and Grizzlikof followed his gaze to the last figure in the group, the lavishly dressed individual – looking all the part of a swashbuckler, indeed. He was dressed in mostly purple, a large fedora hat and a sword at his side. His faced cloaked in a purple mask. A gold coin on a chain around his neck.

Scrooge returned his attention to the writing in the book.

_._

_His name was even more notorious, in some tales, than even my father's. He was known as the Scourge of the Seven Seas, The Darkwing Doubloon._

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**From the Author : **__Subplot overkill? And boy, does this fic ever have a __**lot** of subplots. Would you believe that this whole story started out with a simple straightforward plot-line? My writing tends to go the way of a para-glider caught in a hurricane – blow way of the original course!_

_Oh well, a thanks to everybody for all the kind reviews. I **really** appreciate them. _


	13. Of Heroes Past

_**The Lion Walks Tonight...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal._

* * *

_**Chapter 13. Of Heroes Past**_

They stare in utter shock at the figure of the duck in the outlandish purple costume, in the painting. The Darkwing Doubloon! A duck of a fairly small stature, large bill, dark eyes and a purple mask. He so strongly resembles another purple clad Masked Mallard.

"I have heard tails of such a person, a alleged pirate, secretly on the side of justice" J. Gander comments in a professional, even tones voice.

"Aye, I heard stories me-self, but I heard that the Doubloon vanished suddenly from the pages of history. No-one knew what became of him." Scrooge states. then takes pause to consider what he has learned "That is until now, it would seem."

"This Doubloon is looking much like Darkwing Duck!" Grizzlikof gapes in amazement.

"Not to mention they both have a name in common. I do not think it can be a coincidence, lad," Scrooge says with a steady gaze resting upon the portrait of Doubloon.

Again he turns his eye back to the journal.

_We did find him and he did agree to take up our cause. In fact, he was enthusiastic about it!_

_I have to admit, he was not what I was expecting. I found him arrogant and reckless, even a bumbler._

_But I could not deny that he was brave and daring. He would also prove himself to be quit clever._

_He devised a plan to defeat my father, using my own fathers weakness against him. His greed. Not only was my father cruel and selfish – he was a glutton! _

_Doubloon had me use the jewels and gold coins to buy expensive wines and exotic foods. He and his crew traveled with their vessel full of food and wine, to my father's kingdom. Claiming to be traveling merchants, they knew the king's men would confiscate the cargo._

_Naturally, father held a feast with the food and wine he'd seized from the *traveling merchants*. _

_Of course, it was drugged._

_Doubloon apparently had some knowledge of exotic plants and herbs. He laced the food and wine with two different concoctions. Alone, neither ingredient had an effect, but when taken together, they became a very powerful sleeping potion. This was an ingenious plan._

_My father had two different taste testers, one for drink and one for food. That way, if just one of the tasters – well, died, father would know if it were the food or drink that were poisoned._

_Since neither taster consumed both food and wine, they were not affected. My father thought it safe and he and his men gorged themselves sick!_

_It was nothing more than a sleeping potion, but it worked! Most of my fathers army was out of commission by night fall._

_Doubloon had slipped into the castle and freed the gladiators. The now free warriors were more than a match for the few soldiers that were left. By morning the land and the captives were liberated. My father and his wicked soldiers awoke in his own dungeons!_

_One mallard and his small crew did what no army, regardless of size, had been able to. He defeated one of the most powerful and ruthless rulers of his time._

_The kingdom was now in the hands of the people._

_Many of the freed prisoners were captured from distant lands. They wanted to go home. _

_Doubloon had agreed to help many of them get back to their homes. When he left, myself and the other ladies went with him, along with a shipload of freed captives._

_We did not leave empty handed, by any means. My father's treasure room was empty in two days. The subjects of the kingdom took as much as they wanted and there was still a great fortune left._

_The grateful people insisted that Doubloon and his crew take as much as their vessel could carry._

_He had agreed, after all, as he put it, "We'll always find those in need, along the way."_

_Now, to this, I was surprised. He and his crew members could live like royalty for the rest of their lives on that treasure, but he planned to give it away._

_(I will mention, however, that heard him chastising his young daughter for helping herself to one of the larger diamonds in the treasure. She insisted that she just wanted to take little diamond, to make a pendant out of. A souvenir, like the coin he wears around his neck. He didn't believe her. I don't blame him, that little diamond was the size of my fist!) _

_But I did wonder about that coin. What was it a souvenir from?_

_The first night after we sailed from the kingdom, I found him alone on deck, and I asked him about it._

_I remember the way he smiled, a silly smirk, but a warm glow behind the cocky smile. He took it off and showed it to me._

_He told me of the time he had fought a crew of fearsome pirates over a king's treasure. When Doubloon had vanquished them and returned the king's treasure, he was offered any reward he wished. He asked for just this one gold doubloon. To remind himself, he said, "That good always triumphs, in the end."_

_As he finished his story, he rolled his shoulders forward and sighed softly adding _

"_Good will always win as long as there's somebody who care enough to fight for right." It was then that I realized, I was falling in love with him, and he with me. _

_I had started imagining our lives together, sailing the seas in search of adventure, saving the innocent. But this was not to be the course our lived followed._

_On the journey to return the captives to their homeland, a terrible storm at sea shipwrecked us on an uninhabited land. The vessel was be damaged beyond any hope of repair. We were castaways. All of us._

_And thus began a new life for all of us. That in itself was an adventure. _

_The land offered many challenges to us. There were wild danger animals like huge jaguars with claws of silver. They were viscous and aggressive. But there were also lions here, on this land, that were unlike any others. They were friendly and gentle. Best of all, they ate fruits and vegetables and the roots of plants, they were not carnivorous, in the least...Lucky for us. And the silver clawed Jaguars feared them. They would not go anywhere close to where the lion's roamed._

_And Thus, we began to carve a new for all of us out of this vast terrifying and wondrous land. We found refuge in the cavern that existed with the walls of the white-rock cliffs._

_There greatest challenge to our survival may have be that fact that so many among us spoke different languages._

_My dear Doubloon, he stepped up to meet the challenge. Though he was not fluent any any one language, his adventures had taken him to various places. He had learned to few words in many languages. This was a start. _

_All the cultures pulled together to find a common ground. We used body language, hand signal and pictures to communicate. Remarkable, how we all learned to work together so well. Soon all our cultures, ways of life began to meld into a single people._

_So years have passed here, in this land we have chose to call Cerulea, named for the Cerulean blue lions, who have been our constant allies though all the hardships._

_Doubloon and I were married here, shortly after we were shipwrecked. Many others have married since then. Families have been started. _

_I don't think any of us would leave this life now. We have all learned so much from each other. Foods, medicines, ways of life. _

_But we have not been without unwelcome visitors to this land, trespasser, pirates and thieves that have stumbled upon our newly founded country. Some of them knew of the treasures our ship had been carrying that fateful night. Other sought to take the land itself. But the enemy was driven off time and time again._

_Not forgetting that most of the citizens of Cerulea were originally taken captive because of their great fighting abilities. The attackers have never succeeded in their efforts to take our home._

_Even the skills of combat are coming together as one. There are five masters, __among the former gladiators, who have contributed to the creation of a new martial art. They call it, Echt Felidae._

_Now, as I write this last entry into my journal, I am sitting here, watching my dear Doubloon and his eldest daughter practicing their fighting skills. Our two youngest children watch on, eager for their lesson._

_I write this now as a record of how it all began. _

_But our history will be recorded, in many ways, I'm sure. Some of our people have chronicled our adventures on the very walls of the caverns we have made into our homes. _

_The great treasure of gold and jewels that we brought with us on this journey? Buried somewhere on this island, along with the past. Neither of which have any meaning to us anymore. This land, set apart from the rest of the world, has offered us more than money could ever buy. _

_It has given us a chance at a new life, new adventures, it has given us a home._

_For this we forever thankful. May our children and their children after them __be as happy as we are. And we are happy._

Having read the last entry of the journal, Scrooge rubs tired his eyes, which are strained from reading.

"That is truly amazing," J Gander says with obvious wonderment. He looks again at the image of the Darkwing Doubloon. Scrooge had said it, there is too much of

a resemblance to Darkwing Duck for this to be a coincidence.

So Darkwing is a descendent of the Doubloon? He hopes to ask Darkwing about it at an appropriate time.

Grizzlikof, on the other hand scrunch his nose at the image of the _first_ Masked Mallard. "Bah, even his ancestor is dumb looking. And what is it with masked vigilantes and the color purple?"

J. Gander glances at the images of the four women. Upon closer inspection, he sees writing. There are words in the paintings, next to the images of each individual. Their names?

Yes, he believes so.

Next to the fourth lady, seated on the end of the bench, the inscription says Leyai. The princess? A very pretty little thing.

J Gander lets his eyes wonder from the large mural to the next depiction, then the next. Pictures or etchings of leaders and heroes who have left their mark in the land of Cerulea. All part of an endless story of heritage, endurance and courage. Many of the painting have caption, as well. Writing that adds to the story told by the artwork.

All three of the visitors walk slowly along the painted stone walls. They come upon an image of somebody dressed – differently than those in the picture before. The person is dressed in on old fashion aviator outfit, much like the one LaunchPad wears. He even has a similar pilots cap. A young panther with a broad smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He is standing in a martial arts stance, his arms and hands positioned defensively.

He is very young in the painting, none the less, his face is unmistakeable, it is Bagheera.

Above the image the inscription reads, _Bagheera_, _A promising leader and protector of this land._

They move their eyes to the next painting. This image stands out from any of the others, in the fact that it is down right eerie, to behold. A figure cloaked head to foot in a slick white costume, strongly resembling the uniform of the ninja in the first painting.

The obvious difference in the attire being the facial masks. Where the ninja wears a cloth mask that hides all but his eyes, the person in this painting wears something very different.

The mask resembles a traditional carnival type mask, covering all the face above the bill.

The painting seems to suggest that this mask is – _**glass, **_even mirrorlike or some kind of reflective material? It is smooth with no distinct lineaments. Like the face of a ghost.

The eyes, they seem to almost glow.

In his hand, a silver scepter. A clear crystal is mounted on the crown of the scepter.

Around his neck, a golden doubloon suspended on a chain. Could this be the same coin the Darkwing Doubloon wore?

They do not need to read the inscription to know who this is. Who could it be but _Phantasma: Ghost of the Savannah._

"I understand why he is thought to be a ghost, by many," Grizzlikof says in awe.

Just after the image of Phantasma, is what looks to be a painting in progress. It has just been started. The three visitors all scrutinize the would-be work of art. There are some faint outlines - sketches against the smooth stone wall. The markings and blotches of paint seem to be taking the form of

two figures. Are they suppose to be standing together, back to back? There isn't enough detail in the artwork to tell for certain.

One of the figures is much taller than the other, though. This image has, thus far, had more work done on it. Enough to know who it is, Iron Lion.

The second figure is vague. The sketching that is done, suggests the figure wears a cape. What color has been applied, is purple -_Darkwing_, perhaps?

The mystery deepens.

Just how involved is Darkwing Duck with this land and it's people? Just how good of a friend is he with iron Lion?

The question is the same in the minds of all three of the guests, but before any of them have a chance to speak, a young voice can be heard echoing through the caverns "Hello, Mr McDuck, Mr. Hooter," It is there voice of the young panda, Ping, who has been attending their need sense they arrived. They turn to see the red curtain being pushed aside as the boy pokes his head in "Bagheera is asking for you, please come."

_**In Duckburg...**_

The kids have been having a lot of fun with Valiant since they got up, except for Huey, who has a very bad bruise on his leg. It does hurt and it's hard to walk, he has to take a mild medication for the pain. He has reluctantly chosen to sit with the adults on the patio and watch the other kids play with Valiant. Just having to _watch_ hurts, perhaps more than the injury to his leg. "Awe, It's not fair," he whines to Fenton, who has come over to visit this morning. "How often do you get a chance to play with a real life lion. And not just any old lion, either. He's the pet lion of one of the greatest heroes of all time, Iron Lion." He watches as the other kid throw a football in the air for Valiant to jump up and catch. The Cerulean lion does this effortlessly.

"Hmm, a hero called _Lion_ with a pet _lion_, boy I bet that get's confusing sometimes." Fenton comments as he reaches for one of Mrs Beakley's fresh baked muffins. "Ow!" he yelps and pulls back his arm, grasping his shoulder gently.

"What's wrong, Fenton?" Huey asks.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I – I just strained my shoulder doing M'ma's laundry yesterday," he lies. He wishes he could tell somebody the truth, that he, as GizmoDuck, was wounded trying to protect Mr. McDuck's family, that day in the park. The shoulder, where Iron Lion's dart struck him still hurts. How could such a little dart cause so much pain?

"Oh, you think that a strained shoulder hurts, trying getting your legs smacked by a giant Grizzly bear." Huey points out.

"I'm sure your Uncle will have something to say about _that_ little adventure." Mrs. Beakley, who sits next to Launchpad, chasten. She picks up the small basket of muffin to pass them Fenton.

The young boy shrinks back in his chair. He doesn't want to hear what his Unca' Scrooge will have to say.

"Excuse me, Mr. McQuack, There are a couple of police officers here, to speak with you," Duckworth announces courteously.

All three of the adults stands up as the butler steps out of the backdoor, followed by two cops. Both of the officers are staring at the giant lion who is prancing freely in the yard.

"What can I do for you, officers?" Launchpad asks with a tone of concern. He sees them staring, agape, at the Cerulean loin. He can guess what

they are here for.

"That's...that a lion," one of the cops points at Valiant "A _real_ lion!"

"Yeah, I know. Big one, isn't he?," Launchpad replies.

"But you can't...you can't just..." the first officer stammers, obviously in a bit of shock.

The second officer then speaks up "We got a call from neighbors this morning, they claim they hear a lion roaring inside Scrooge McDuck's mansion. We honestly thought the call was some kind of prank."

"Was he too loud?" Huey asks, getting up slowly to limp around the table to the adults. "He was just playing. He only roared once, to get Quiverwing up. Boy, it worked too. She was so mad!"

The second officer eyes the boys bruised leg "Did the lion do that to you?" he asks sounding alarmed.

Huey looks down at the large patch of blue and purple and black contusion that covered the outer part of his left thigh. Why would they think Valiant did that?

"No sir, a big bear did, Valiant-" he points toward the lion "saved us from it."

By this time, the other kids have noticed the police officers and are coming to see what the problem is. Valiant is following them, quietly.

The first officer seems to find his voice again "Oh, yeah. All the excitement at the zoo last night. Hay, that is Iron Lion's pet lion, right? I heard all about that, too." The first officers has gone from shocked to impressed.

The second cop, however, is _not_ impressed. He watches as Valiant casually stretches himself out a few yards from the group, watching them with curiosity.

The officer knows about Iron Lion _reportedly_ being _**brainwashed**_ into committing all those crime, and he doesn't believe it. He is not a fan of any of these masked heroes, running around do the police's job. "I don't buy it myself," he sneers "I always though that backwater crime fighter was a nutjob, anyway. I mean who, in their right mind, makes a mask part of their own face? Come on!"

Valiant's ears perk. He understands far more than anybody knows, and this guy just said something bad about his master. Oh, if he wasn't a vegetarian, he'd eat this guy for brunch!

But at least he can express his feeling for the insult. He has seen children of the Lazuli tribe do this. He has learned to emulate them very well. He slicks his big blue tongue out at the jerk. He sucks in a lung full of air and blows it out across the top of his tongue _***TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***_

The officer jumps in surprise "Hey he just blew a _**RASPBERRY**_ at me!" he snaps offensively.

To this everybody, including the first officer snickers.

Angry and embarrassed the officer growls "You let a lion run around, free? It could hurt somebody!"

"You don't need to worry about that officer, he's tame. He's a Cerulean lion." Launchpad tries to explain.

"I don't care if it's a _Chicago Bear_! You can't just let a lion roam around free."

"He is right about that part, I'm afraid." the first officer interjects "He does need to be in some secure confinement. Perhaps you should take him back to the zoo." To this, the kids all let out loud groans.

"But we just got him out of the zoo," Webby pleas.

"I want this animal out of here by noon or I'll have animal control come get it!"

With that both cops turn and leave. Duckworth hurries to show them the way out.

All the kids look from Valiant to Launchpad "You aren't really going to put him in a zoo, are you Launchpad?"

"Now children, he wouldn't be locked away in cage like before," Mrs Beakley assures them. "He would be in a nice large place where he can move around."

"But it would still be a cage, grammy," Webby pouts, throwing her arms around Valiant's neck. "He isn't use to that. He's a tame lion, he wants to be with people."

"Hay, I know." Quiverwing speaks up "We could take him back to St. Canard, back to Darkwing Tower."

Launchpad ponders this for a moment. "I don't think so. It would still be like a cage, to him. I mean, he isn't use to the city. Remember, Iron Lion fights bad guys in the wilderness and the jungles. I don't think Valiant would like the city anymore than his master does."

Well, there is one obvious choice left, isn't there. The pilot sighs, "I guess I will have to take him back to Cerulea in the ThunderQuack. Part of why DW wanted me to stay was to get Valiant back for Iron Lion."

The pilot's eyes fall of Quiverwing "But he also wanted me to help keep you out of trouble. Not that I've done a good job of that." He admits sheepishly.

"Look Gos...er..Quiverwing, will you promise you'll be good while I'm gone? I mean you kids are going to be in enough trouble as it is."

The girl doesn't answer right away, which worries the pilot a bit, before she finally nods her head. "Oh, sure Launchpad," She crosses her heart "I'll be good. I promise."

Why does he actually believe her?

With a relieved smile Launchpad grins "That a girl! Well, I guess I'd better get ready. The cop said to be out of here before noon." With this, he walks away. Mrs Beakley and Fenton go to help him get ready for the trip.

Once the adults are out of sight, Quiverwing turns to the other kids, a wicked smile on her face "So, you guys up to getting into a little _more_ trouble?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Next chapter:**_ _The story nears it's climax. Darkwing must be prepared to battle Khan, and perhaps, face Iron Lion and Tsunami as enemies._

_(I may gloss over a lot of less significant details in the next couple chapters, as I feel that I've been dragging this particular fic out a little too much, anyway.)_

_I may not get the next chapter up so soon. I'll get it done as soon as I can. _


	14. The Tiger Strikes

_*****The Lion Walks Tonight...*****_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

* * *

_**Chapter 14...The Tiger Strikes!**_

_._

_._

Shere Khan has long planned for this day. By evening, armies have assembled on the beachfront of his small island. Soldiers, mercenaries, and all manner of low life assassins have gathered together in the name of plunder and ill gotten profit.

They are awaiting Shere Khan's arrival. Their attention is draw to an eerie low, mechanized humming that seems to be coming from the ocean near the beach. Then something – enormous break through the surface of the water.

The vessel looks like a cross between a UFO and the Good Years blimp! There are – _fins _on either side of cold metallic craft. It has, what one might call, an exoskeleton. Smooth seamless girders that covered the top of the vessel like a giant spiders web. It is an intimidation sight to behold.

As the awestruck onlookers watch, the vessel moves closer to the beach.

It stops and a huge hatch slide opens on the side and a bridge like walkways slides out to meat dry land.

A voice calls over unseen speakers "_Enter!_"

Hesitantly, the hired soldiers do as they are bid. Filing in, they slowly step onto the walkway and enter. They find themselves inside a huge fuselage. A

large monitor embedded into the right wall activates. The image of Shere Khan appears. He is no longer dressed in the high priced three-piece suit, but camo military fatigues.

Behind him can been seen two glass pod-like chambers. Both are occupied.

The assembled warriors recognize Iron Lion and Tsunami immediately. Many of Khans hired soldiers have been on the receiving end of justice, dealt out to them by the two heroes. It gives them boundless pleasure to see the two crime fighters in such – _captive_ states.

Khan addresses his army with arrogant confidence "You all know why you are here. "We are about to do what my father and his father before him have failed to. We are going to conquer Cerulea and vanquish their so-called heroes.

I doubt I have to remind any of you of the potential _bonus_ that awaits you. After all, it has been told for hundreds of years of the vast treasure that is hidden somewhere in Cerulea. Buried there by the fabled Darkwing Doubloon.

When we conquer Bagheera and his _honorable_ Knight's, the spoils of war are yours for the taking. We attack Cerulea at dusk!"

There is cheering among the troops as they already celebrate a victory that has not yet been claimed.

Among the soldiers of fortune are individual cloaked head to foot in black, armed with the traditional weapons of swords, throw stars and nunchakus. These are ninjas.

One of these assassins does not seem to be so inspired by Khans words. The first chance he gets, he slips away, unnoticed. Making certain he is not seen, he moves off by himself before withdrawing a small communicator. He speaks into it in a hushed voiced "Khan is planning his attack, _tonight_. More than that, he _literal_ has a _flighty fortress_."

"_He isn't wasting his time," _the voice on the other end answer _"I will contact Bagheera. Be on guard, there are __**authentic**__ ninjas there. Do nothing to arouse their suspicions."_

"Understood, Master Lee. I best cut communication before his people pick up this transmission."

He hides the communication device away. Before returning to the ranks of the assembles army, he reaches a hand back to touch the bow-staff that he carries across his back. It is his weapon of choice. The thought that he may need to use it to fight his way out, if his cover is blown, crosses his mind. But he casually shrugs it off _"Can't be any worse that fighting the Bully Boys with a broomstick."_ he mutters to himself before returning to his roll of spy.

.

.

.

_*****Just a few miles outside Cerulea , over the ocean.******_

The ThunderQuack has been in the air since early afternoon on a direct course for Cerulea. Valiant has almost had to wedge himself into the back floor of the jet. But he has not made any fuss over the fact that he is fairly cramped back there. Instead, for the most part, he has been laying quietly with his large head resting on the backseat.

Launchpad glances back at the lion from the pilots seat. He is thankful that the big cat is so calm by nature. He recalls DW telling him something about the Cerulean lions. The people of Cerulea sometimes refer to them as _land-dolphins_ because of their intelligence and instinctively protective nature. The lion's are born people-friendly.

It's no wonder so many_ exotic pet owner_ covet them so highly. They would fetch a king ransom on the black market. That is, if anybody had ever succeeded in stealing them.

Launchpad notices that Valiant, ever so often, sniffs at the backseat, purring softly. There is a secret compartment under the cushions of the backseat. Launchpad wonders if there is something in the compartment that has the lions interest. Maybe he forgot and left a basket of food in their again, like he did the last time – for three weeks. Boy, did the ThunderQuack ever need an air freshener after that!

There is definitely something inside the compartment that has Valiant interest.

Then an idle thought plays through the pilots mind...

He glances again at the hidden compartment. It is large enough to occupy five small children, isn't it?

But they wouldn't stow away, not after all the trouble they have gotten themselves into these past days...

With a long weary sigh, the pilot reminds himself that this is Gosalyn / Quiverwing Quack, after all. _ Of course_ she would stow away and so would the McDuck kids!

"Alright guys, I know you're back there, come on out!" he calls in a loud clear voice.

No response.

At this point, even Launchpad is getting fed up with the girl's reckless defiance. His voice raises in an uncharacteristically agitated tone "I said – out, _now_!"

That did the trick. There is a small clicking sound as the seat cushions raises and five sets of eyes gaze nervously from within the hidden compartment.

"All the way out, guys, come on!"

Hesitantly, the children all clamber out of their hiding place, having to climb over Valiant in the process. The big lion didn't seem to mind.

Quiverwing slipped quietly into the passengers seat in front, while the other kids sit in the back.

The masked girl looks up sheepishly at a very displease Launchpad. "_Hehe_, I guess you're wondering what we're doing here?" she says apprehensively. "Well, uhh...we were just climbing into the backseat to say goodbye to Valiant when we all accidentally fell into the secret compartment in the backseat and the lid slammed shut and it.._uhhh_..._**jammed**_. Yeah, it jammed shut and I guess there wasn't enough oxygen inside for all of us and we passed out and when we woke up..." She trails off, realizing that even she doesn't believe that pitiful excuse for a story.

With a huff, she collapses against the back of the seat "OK, we just didn't want to miss out on any of the adventure. So sue me!" She grouses, throwing her arms up in the air.

The pilot is still displeased with the kids for having sneaked onto the ThunderQuack after promising to stay out of trouble. Right now, he is taking a very serous and _all too_ grown up attitude with the kids. "Gos...err...Quiverwing, you do realize your dad is going to do a lot worse than _sue you_, right? Not to mention that both your father and Mr. McDee are going to have _my_ tail-feathers for this!"

The mental picture of both Scrooge McDuck and Darkwing Duck yelling at him-_at the same time_ flashes through his mind's eye. The pilot feels a cold chill run through his entire body – _that_ was a disturbing image!

"Sorry Launchpad," Quiverwing says softly. The pilot glances over at her. She is looking at him with those big-green eyes, seemingly so full of remorse. But right now, Launchpad doubts how sincere she really is.

Gosalyn sees her fathers adventures as no more than an elaborate game, not unlike her video games. Her young mind has not wrapped around the fact that her actions could get herself or somebody else seriously hurt, including her dad.

He glances back at the boys and Webby who are seated quietly in the back. "You do know your Uncle Scrooge will be furious when he find out?"

"Yes Launchpad," is all the response he receives.

Just then, the lecture is interrupted by the voice coming over the ThunderQuack radio._ "Hey, fella, what are you doing here?"_

Launchpad and the kids all jump in surprise. They instinctively gaze out the windows at the darkening skies, searching for the owner of the voice. There are no other aircraft is visual range, however.

Launchpad picks up the microphone "I'm Launchpad McQuack...I'm a friend of Darkwing Duck. I'm returning Valiant -you know - the Iron Lion's pet, to Cerulea." The pilot tried to explain as quickly as possible.

"_Well that's just bad timing on your part fella. You flying into a potential battle zone!" _

"B...battle zone?" the pilot asks a bit confused. Again his gaze sweep the dark skies around him, this time he is looking for hostile aircraft. "I don't have anyplace else to land, we're over the ocean!"

"_You have a point, but I suggest you..."_

"_He's got bogies at 6 o'clock!"_ A female voice can be heard in the background, perhaps the co-pilot.

Launchpad glances behind him. Something moves behind the jet in the darkness. In a few seconds a small fleet of very highly sophisticated stealth bomber have formed a box formation around the ThunderQuack, blocking any chance of escape.

The pilots first thoughts are of protecting the kids. He can't risk a dog fight against so many jets with the children on-board.

So what does he do.

He doesn't get a chance to ponder the situation, however, as something_ huge_

rises from the depth of the sea just in front of them!

To the children, the whole thing plays out like a scene from a low-budget monster movie. Like the mythological Kraken, it comes up out of the dark waters in the pitch black of night. It rises into the sky until it looms intimidatingly before the ThunderQuack.

A hatch opens on the side of the strange vessel as Launchpad is forced to stay on course, by the unfriendly escort. He has no choice but to fly the ThunderQuack right through the open hatchway, to whoever or whatever awaits them inside.

The large metal hatch slides shut, and again immerse itself into the ocean depth.

From a distance, the entire scene is witnessed. A unique yellow, twin engine plane, of an old-time design, soars through night sky. The two occupants exchange looks of dread. The female co-pilot picks up the microphone "We'd better tell Bagheera ."

_._

_._

_._

_*****Cerulea, Dr. Bluewing's office...*****_

The small group is discussing everything that has taken place up to this point. Goose Lee's informant has succeeded in warning them of Khan's plans.

"In light of the circumstances, I am certain SHUSH can dispatch a regiment that could be here in a matter of hours." J Gander offers.

"I am afraid that they would not make it here in time, director," Bagheera declines the offer gratefully. But we are far from helpless...even under these _stressful..._times." A melancholy expression crosses the old panthers face.

It's so hard for him, Kuemba has always been like the child he never had.

Bagheera has always been so proud of Kuemba.

The young mallard was never one to take the easy way out. He always stood his ground against the most impossible odds and came out on top.

But perhaps the odds are too great for the Lazuli's young Lion to overcome, this time.

The old panther shakes off his fears, forcing his attention back to the visitors. He take a long deep breath. "I know, Mr. McDuck, that your main concern here is getting your _dime_ back. I do understand this, believe me. After all, a single coin has been a great symbol of hope to this land for a long time."

"You are talking about the coin of the Doubloon? The one worn about his neck?" Scrooge asks curiously, the painting on the cave walls still fresh in his mind, as well as the story of Doubloon, written by his own wife.

"This is the same coin that Phantasma wears about his own neck?"

Bagheera nods. "That coin has been passed down, through the ages, as a symbol of justice. But only to the ones who have taken up the cause."

"The cause?" Grizzlikof interjects, his opinion of any masked crime-fighter is the same as always. "What are you meaning by _cause_, exactly? Is there a secret society that produces and trains masked fools to go around getting in the way of real law enforcement?"

"Hey! Nobody talks that way about Phantasma and keeps his teeth!" Darkwing exclaims.

As if Darkwing's react proves his point, Grizzlikof persists. "You see. He defends the _Ghost of the Savanna _as blindly as he does this Iron Lion. They are all being part of some strange cult."

"I'll give you _cult_ you overstuffed shag-rug!" Darkwing's infamous tempter shows itself for the first time in days.

"Darkwing – Grizzlikof, please, this isn't the time or the place." J Gander speaks up. The old director shoots his chief agent a warning glare. "There will be time for questions later, but there are far more serious matters to attend to at the moment."

Before Chief Agent Grizzlikof can reply, a signal goes off near the computer console. Bagheera moves to the computer and taps a button.

An audio transmission comes over the speaker. "Bagheera, a jet was just taken prisoner by this huge – _huge_ aircraft. The pilot said he was a friend of Darkwing Duck's and that he was bring Valiant back to Cerulea!" An obviously female voice speaks with a strong tone of sorrow.

Then a male voice adds "We tried to warn him about Shere Khan, but it was too late. There wasn't anything we could do to help, I'm sorry."

The panther steels a glance at Darkwing, who is shaken, to say the least.

Bagheera replies to the owner of the voice, with kindness "It's alright Kit, the Sea Duck isn't built for combat. You and Molly need to get out of here

quickly, head back to Cape Suzette. We'll be in touch soon."

"Good luck to you Bagheera." the male voice answers before transmission is cut.

"Khan has Launchpad?" Darkwing asks. He blinks in disbelief. This can't be happening, not on top of everything else.

"It would seem so," Bagheera answers, studying the masked faced carefully.

The contours of Darkwing face seem to show through the purple cloth mask.

The expression of shock is evident.

There is no chance for the conversation to go any further as the computer monitor flashes on. The image of Shere Khan fills the screen. The tiger is wearing a smug smirk as he addresses the elderly panther. "Greeting Bagheera, it has been a long time."

"Not long enough." the sage panther replies calmly.

"I was planning to stop by with a _few friends_ tonight...just to say _hello, _but I ran into somebody on my way here. I believe both Scrooge McDuck and Darkwing Duck are acquainted with them."

_Them?_

The picture pans out to reveal not only Launchpad, but the kids as well. Their hands are bond in front of them and they are under heavy guard. The children are very frightened, even Quiverwing.

Darkwing feels his heart go still in his chest. His throat tightens so that he finds it hard to breathe. He can only stare at the image of his daughter. He can't move, he can't open his mouth to speak.

He closes his eyes. His heart cries out for help from the only person who _can_ help now...Phantasma...

.

.

.

_*****Somewhere in Cerulea...*****_

As if summoned by the unspoken cry, a ghostly figure moves in the night. _"Darkwing, Lion, I am coming..."_ He speaks in a distorted voice that is as haunting and unearthly as his appearance. With a silver scepter clutched tightly in one hand, he taps his wrists together. A burst of bright light and he is gone.

.

.

_***To Be Continued...***_

_._

* * *

_._

_**From the Author **It's been a long time between chapter, huh. That is in part, do to the fact that my old computer **completely** blew out on me. I had been actually working on this chapter when my old XP *kicked the bucket*. _

_There went my chapter. _

_For now on I back everything up on **removable media**._

_Ah well, the good new is, I got a new computer and I rewrote the chapter with a completely different plot. _

_I am trying to get this whole story wrapped up without leaving any gaps in storyline._

_Let me know what you think..._


	15. What A Tangled Web We Weave

_*****The Lion Walks Tonight...*****_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, Phantasma and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional, also my creations._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

* * *

_*****Chapter 15...What A Tangled Web We Weave*****_

_._

He can feel his entire body grow cold from shock. So much has happened in such a short time.

When did it all start going so terribly wrong?

That day he had heard the news that Iron Lion had turned to crime and had stolen Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime.

Then came the threats against Lion's very life. The race to save Lion and Tsunami and prove Iron Lion innocent.

Soon Darkwing had learned that the entire land of Cerulea was in danger of attack by Shere Khan's army – with Lion as his ultimate weapon.

Now the Masked Mallard's own daughter and his best friend are a also captives of the evil tiger! Not to mention the McDuck kids are prisoners as well.

Shere Khan does not waste time in making his demands. "Now, I have a proposition to offer." he says coolly "I will trade the lives of your children and the pilot...well, let me see..." he pretends to be mulling over his options...

"Hmmm...oh, let's say _Cerulea_...to start with."

"Cerulea!" Scrooge bellows "Ya expect them to give up their entire country? You're a raven loon, just like your father, Baga!"

The remark actual strikes a sensitive nerve with the tiger "You would be wise leave my father's name out of this, McDuck," he warns, a sharp edge to his words.

" Besides, I would think right now, you'd be offering to _buy_ the country from them and gift wrap it, if it saved your children!"

"I could offer all the money in me bin and throw in Scotland itself, but I could not expect these people to agree to it! Ya expect the entire population of Cerulea to just pack up an' leave – just like that?"

"That is my price, I am afraid," Khan replies "That and the _immediate_ and _unconditional_ surrender of _**Phantasma**_!"

"Excuse me?" Serani, who has been relatively quiet until this point, speaks up. "We don't even know where he is? We never know where he is, he just shows up when we need him!"

"But that is the point. my dear," Chuckling, Khan replays jovially "You need him, _now._ And he will know, somehow, he will know, and he will come." His

sharp cold eyes shift toward Bagheera accusingly. "Besides, I do not think Phantasma is without his _contacts, _should he need to be reached_._"

To no surprise, Bagheera show no reaction to the remark.

The tiger's gaze now falls upon Darkwing, sweeping the purple clad form of the crime-fighter.

Darkwing's physique and apparel cause the tiger to scoff. This scrawny, gaudy dressed duck is not what Khan would consider the _hero_ type. Darkwing Duck has a reputation of being a arrogant loud-mouth klutz. He is nothing like either the skilled Iron Lion or the cunning Phantasma. Until this point, Khan had considered Darkwing Duck, nothing more than a bad joke, played on St. Canard. But the events of the last few days have shown another side of the costumed clown.

It was Darkwing Duck who had almost talked Iron Lion into surrendering that day at Duckburg park.

There is definitely a bond between them, this fact alone is enough to make the Darkwing a threat to Khan's plans.

Finally, Khan speaks, addressing Darkwing with a condescending tone. "Darkwing Duck...you will also surrender yourself to my forces," Khan glances down at Quiverwing who is at the moment, kicking the shins of any

guard that gets too close to her. "I'm sure your daughter is anxious to see you again."

"You do _anything_ to hurt any of those kids and I'll..." Darkwing starts to threaten Khan, who cuts him off.

"You will do as you are told. I will give you two hours to find Phantasma and be at the airfield to surrender to my men. If not...well...,"

With those words, Khan abruptly ends the transmission, leaving the onlookers to stare at a blank screen.

After a moment of uneasy silence, J. Gander speaks. "This is your home, Bagheera, what do you wish to do?"

"Our country has been preparing for battle, but it seems that Khan has had a change in plans. For now, we can only wait. Khan is right about this much, Phantasma always comes when we need him."

"So you are thinking he will come now – this _Ghost of the Savannah_?" Grizzlikof interrupts, the edginess in his voice is obvious.

The mention of Phantasma is enough to make the chief agent shudder.

It is well know that the chief agent of SHUSH does not like mysteries and dealing with _unidentifiable_ forces_._ He is uneasy of anything that is not covered in the SHUSH regulation manual. And a crime-fighter who has all the characteristics of a – well- _ghost_, is most definitely _not_ in the book!

Before Bagheera can answer, Scrooge says "It would not be a good thing if he does."

The others turn their attention to the rich duck as he adds "If Phantasma were to surrender as Shere Khan demands, do ya really believe that twisted tiger would lets the kids go?"

"But if he doesn't surrender, along with Darkwing," J. Ganders remarks "What will Khan do to the children and Mr McQuack?"

"Indeed," Bagheera admits "Khan seems to be holding all the cards, at the moment."

"Then we need a good bluff." Darkwing comments. He brings an index finger up to tap his chin. He begins to pace as he often does when contemplating a situation.

"Ya got one hour to be thinking of that _bluff_ laddie...I suggest ya think _quickly_!" Scrooge advices.

Darkwing ceases his pacing to glance at the richest duck in the world, who stands confidently, leaning lightly on his cane. The thought plays through Darkwing's mind, recalling that Scrooge McDuck had once tried his hand at being a superhero. A short lived career, but Darkwing has to admit, he could picture this resourceful old gazillion as a crime-fighter. McDuck had the determination and courage of a..._hero_...

_hmmmm..._

A plan begins to form in Darkwing's mind. He sizes the old duck up with his eyes...

maybe...just maybe...

Perhaps he knows of a good bluff, after all. A small smirk spreads across Darkwing's bill "Mr McDuck...I understand you have had some first hand experience at playing a _superhero_?"

_._

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

_Now what could Darkwing be thinking?_

_I know this chapter is short and not a lot of action, sorry. Hopefully there will be more excitement in the next chapter._


	16. When We Practice to Deceive

_*****The Lion Walks Tonight...*****_

_._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, Phantasma and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are **completely **fictional, also my creations._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

_._

* * *

_._

**Chapter 16...When We Practice to Deceive...**

_._

_._

From the doctors office, J. Gander, Grizzlikof and Serani can hear the voices from a small exam room, adjoining the main office. Scrooge McDuck's strong Scottish accent can be heard on the other side of the door. "Watch where you're sticken' those pins lad – _ouch!"_

Darkwing's voices can now be heard almost as loudly as Scrooge's "If you'd hold still, I wouldn't stick you! You squirm more than my kid does."

"If you tailor all her clothes, I can understand why the lass does not like to stand still fer too long..._ow!_...Ya did that on purpose!"

"Did not, now hold still!"

From the same room, Bagheera can be heard chuckling softy.

Listening to McDuck and Darkwing argue is a source of mild amusement for the three. "I hope rich duck is still alive before this is over." Grizzlikof comments.

Serani laughs "I don't think the pins are sticking him _that_ badly, agent."

"I am talking about this deception that they are planning, I do not think it will be working. Khan is not going to be so easily fooled."

"I know, so do Bagheera and Darkwing, but we are just trying to buy time, right now."

"But will it give them any time? Khan knows what real Phantasma looks like..."

"Not really," Serani interrupts. "Very few have ever gotten a _good_ look at Phantasma, including Shere Khan. Even the mural painted of him is not totally accurate."

J. Gander is rather intrigued , he has heard many stories of the_ Ghost of the Savannah_, many of them claimed that people can not look upon him very long. That there is something about him that causes any nearby onlookers to turn their eyes from him. If they do not, they will become disoriented or dizzy. "Have you ever seen him?"

Serani nods "A few times, but only from a distance and not for very long. He makes a point of not being seen unless absolutely necessary. The times I did see him, there did seem to be –an—_aura_ about him,...sort of, well...a _glow_."

"Gl—glow?" Grizzlikof stammers "Like a _ghost_?"

Serani smirks at the chief agent, it has become clear that Grizzlikof in unnerved by the unknown. She can't resist but preying on this weakness, just a little. "Yes, like a _ghost_...," she intentionally lowers her voice, taking on a morbid tone. I suppose I can tell you, seeing that you are members of SHUSH. I am sure you will keep our _secret_."

"What...*_gulp*..._secret?" Grizzlikof almost chokes on the very breath that seems to be lodged in his throat.

"That Phantasma has not come yet, because he _can not_. Iron Lion and Darkwing have to be together, don't you see. They have to be in the same room in order to summon him forth, from his eternal slumber. He can not crossover into this world unless _both_ of them are here in Cerulea."

"_Wha-what_?" Grizzlikof yelps with unintended indignity. "You are not saying that he is a-a-real..._g-gh-ghost!_"

Serani is certain that she can hear the chief agent's knees knocking together.

She steals a glance at the SHUSH director, whose facial expression tells her that he is not so gullible. But J. Gander also seems content to allow her to play out the little mind game with his chief agent.

Finally, the young tigress laughs "I am only teasing, chief agent.

But some people do believe Phantasma _is_ a ghost or _something else_."

Having yet to recover from the tigresses little joke, Grizzlikof asks warily "Something _else_?"

Serani continues "I have heard theories that he is an alien from another world. Others think he is an angel that only appears when desperately needed. Some people think he is the spirit of the Doubloon himself, still guarding Cerulea.

I guess the Doubloon theory is based on the fact that Phantasma wears the coin of the Doubloon around his neck." She shrugs casually "Then most of the Lazuli think he is simply a member of one of the smaller, more isolated tribes in Cerulea."

"Is that what _you_ think?" J Gander has taken notice of this girls sharp mind and calm nature. She'd make a good SHUSH agent.

"I know he isn't a ghost. I think he may just be a little _shy_, myself. He is the first defender of Cerulea – since the Doubloon, to wear a mask.

Some of the neighboring tribes believe they see him from time to time, in the deepest, most untamed parts of the jungle. It could be that he is something of a hermit, preferring to keep to himself until he is needed."

She takes a breath before continuing.

"It would be easy for him to travel through the underground caverns, undetected. There are literally thousands of them. Many have been mapped out over the years and Cerulean people often travel them during times of emergency.

But I'm sure many people have found secret passageways and tunnels that others have yet to discover."

"So you think that this _Ghost of the Savannah _is just a recluse who knows his way about hidden passageways?" Grizzlikof finally finds his tongue again.

"Does Bagheera know his identity?" J Gander asks, recalling that Khan had almost accused the Lazuli leader of it.

"Bagheera would _have_ to know. _Defender of Cerulea _is an _officially_ given status. It is _Bagheera_ who bestows the title on them."

The conversation is interrupted by the door to the exam room swinging open.

Scrooge's voice again rings out "I feel like a trick-or-treater in this getup!"

"Well you'd be a shoo-in for first-prize at a Halloween part!" Darkwing chirps.

"Really?"

"Yeah, how many _men_ would think to go as a _Geisha_?"

"I know what a Geisha is, lad! If I had me cane right now, I'd give ya what fer!"

"I would suggest you sheath that sharp tongue of yours, for the time being, young one." Bagheera even toned voice speaks up.

There is a short pause followed by a polite and some what deflated "Yes, Bagheera." from Darkwing.

The owners of the voices emerge from the exam room. Bagheera walks out first, calmly, as usual, though there is the slightest amused smile on his face.

Behind him is Darkwing who is not even attempting to hide his smirk. A few seconds later, another figure moves awkwardly through the doorway. J. Gander and Grizzlikof both do a double-take. They are uncertain of what to make of what they are seeing.

They both recall the murals in the caves and the portrait of Phantasma...

Before them stands a figure who, at first glance, does _roughly_ resembled the portrait. He is dressed head to foot in a lustrous white Shinobi Shozoku, the costume ninja's are reputed to wear. He wears tight fitting gauntlets. His feet are shodden in snug jika-tabi (split toed boots).

The mask alone is enough to give somebody (namely Grizzlikof) nightmares. It is a pale white carnival-styled masked that covered all the face above the bill. It is without distinguishing lines or features. The eyes are the most _spooky_ part of the costume. They are large and round and reflective, like two small mirrors.

It is an unsettling feeling to look into the the face of the masked figure, only to see your own reflection looking back at you.

Grizzlikof shudders. If the real Phantasma looks anything like this, he can understand why people _look away_.

But it is, in truth, a poor copy of the genuine costume, a makeshift getup that Darkwing and Bagheera put together with materials available at short notice.

There has been some compromise in throwing together the outlandish attire.

The real Phantasma is much taller than McDuck. This is one physical characteristic that would be realized immediately. For this reason, the old gazillionaire had been fitted with a pair of Geta – the tall wooden sandals worn traditionally by Japanese Geishas and Maikos. It is this added feature that has prompted all the _Geisha_ taunts from Darkwing.

As that wearer of the costume attempts to walk into the room, he loses his balance and starts to fall. _"Curse me kilts!" _

Another give away that this person is not the genuine hero, the voice. Not only does Phantasma _not_ have a Scottish accent, but his voice is distorted, with a rather metallic echo. All part of the illusion.

Darkwing makes a grab for Scrooge, catching him before he hits the ground. "Easy there, _Phantasma." _he says, drolly as he helps the other mallard get his balance.

"Ah, I feel like I am walkin' on stilts!" the cloaked individual grouses.

"Well, you _practically_ are." Darkwing chuckles.

"Do not be makin' any of your _Geisha_ jokes lad, while yer in striking distance," McDuck warns. "I do not have me cane right now, but..." he holds up the silver colored scepter he now carries "...this will make just a good 'a whelp between yer eyes as me cane, would."

True to character, Darkwing just has to make a retort "Mr. McDuck, I apologize, I should never have compared you to a Geisha – You're not _graceful _enough to be a _Geisha_!" he quips.

That tears it. True to his word, Scrooge swing the scepter right at the Masked Mallards head. Fortunately, Darkwing is expecting this and leaps out of the way.

The force of the swing causes Scrooge to lose his balance a second time and falls, with a _thump_, onto his backside. Darkwing burst into a fit of unrestrained laughter, before moving to help Scrooge back up. "At least you're getting into the _swing of things_, McDuck." he continues his taunting.

As the rich duck struggles again to find his poise, he waves the scepter in Darkwing's face "I'll be takin' _another_ swing if you are not watching yer mouth, lad." he warns.

"Mr. McDuck, try shuffling your feet rather than taking steps. It will be easier to walk, and Phantasma is suppose to glide across the surface like an unearthly being, anyway." Serani suggests.

"So I have heard," Scrooge admits. He sighs dispiritedly. He is doubting more and more that this little ploy is going to work. "I do not think I make a good decoy fer this _mystical_ crime fighter."

The Tigress chuckles "Well, you would make a terrible Phantasma impersonator...but..."

Darkwing just has to jump in with yet another smart-mouth remark "You could always get work as a _female_ impersonator, just learn to balance on those high heels..._oof_" The butt of the fake scepter makes contact with Darkwing's gut.

"I'll give ya _high-heels_ right in yer tail-feathers! I'll use that big bill of yer's for a life-raft!"

"Hey!" Darkwing squawks "My bill isn't _that_ big."

In response to the Masked Mallards denial, the others in the room convert their eyes, unless he asks _them_ for an _honest_ opinion!

"I would suggest that you make haste to the airstrip," Bagheera finally says.

"Mr McDuck, I am assuming you know _how_ to hang-glide."

"Of course, I learned to use one of those contraptions when they first became popular..."

"It was the fastest way to escape dinosaurs!" Again Darkwing can't resist makings a wisecrack. Again, the butt of the false silver scepter smacks him right in the stomach.

"Keep it up laddie and you will be eating this thing," Scrooge threatens, waving the scepter in the Masked Mallards face "with a side order of humble-pie."

The second blow to the gut seems to knock the sass out of him. Darkwing rubs his sour stomach "Hey, not so hard," he whines, then mumbles "That hurts worse than doing the Belly Bounce."

It's Scrooge's turn to laugh.

"Gentlemen...go," Bagheera finally speaks up, having had his fill of the squabbling between them.

With a little effort, Scrooge is able to shuffle his feet across the floor. Serani is right, it is much easier to walk this way. He and Darkwing are now on their way to rendezvous with Khan's jet.

.

.

Soon, the hang-glider (built for two people) lands on the white sandy tract alongside the smooth stony runway. They are just in time to meet the dark stealth bomber that lands on the airway.

Scrooge moves slowly, trying to glide his cumbersomely shod feet across the runway. He stays behind Darkwing, hoping that Khan's pilot doesn't take too close of a look at him.

Nothing is said.

They clamber into the jet, the two of them squeezing into a seat meant for one occupant only.

As the jet lifts off, it ascends, climbing higher and higher into the sky, the belly of the aircraft just grazes the tall tops of the palms trees. There is the soft sound of the palmate leaves brushing against the hull. There is another sound as well. A nearly unnoticeable _thud _against the metallic underbelly of the aircraft.

There is also the sound of air being displaced, like the sound of a suction cups being attached to a smooth surface.

The pilot and the two mallards are unaware that they have just picked up an unexpected passenger.

.

.

_To be Continued..._

_._

* * *

_._

_For those who don't know what Geishas are. You know about those female entertainers in Japan with the white painted faces and silk kimonos? They are trained in the art of song, dance, music and conversation. Stunningly beautiful ladies to see, but I think Scrooge McDuck would rather **see** than **be** one _;-}

_Also, for those readers who don't see the point in Scrooge wearing those geta. It's just a comedy skit. I had to give Darkwing an excuse to revert (temporarily, anyway) to the sassy **wisenheimer** we all know and love. And give Scrooge a legitimate excuse to **clout** him!_


	17. Captive

_The Lion Walks Tonight_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, Phantasma and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are completely fictional, also my creations._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

_**Note of interest:** (Even if you're **not** interested, I'm gonna tell ya anyway - **haha**) *Phantasma: Ghost of the Savannah* was not inspired by *Phantom: The Ghost that Walks* – That is a just one really **weird** coincidence._

* * *

_**Chapter 17...**_

The hulking vessel looms over the still ocean waters. It's dark exterior almost camouflaging it against the veil of night. The few lights the lines the hull of the craft could almost be mistaken for stars against the sky.

A hatch slides open and allows the stealth bomber, carrying the two masked mallards, to enter. It lands next to a recently captured ThunderQuack and the cockpit pops open. They are immediately surrounded by armed guards.

"Ah, I see they sent a welcoming committee," Scrooge whispers to Darkwing.

"Yeah, well if any of them offer us a fruit basket, I would suggest we refuse it!"

"Come on, come on, Out! Rides over!" the pilot orders impatiently.

"Nope, can't be?" Darkwing replies sarcastically "We didn't crash!"

"Outta there!" one of the armed soldiers bellows, lifting his rifle in a threatening manner.

Heaving a deep sigh, Darkwing clambers out slowly with McDuck right behind him. Though, McDuck finds it difficult to do so wearing those blasted getas.

As Darkwing's webbed feet touch the cold metal floor, he is overtaken by a

feeling -an awareness. A sort of sense that most people get from time to time. Like when you are in a room alone and somebody else can walk into the room. You know, without looking, without hearing or seeing anything, you know just who it is.

He has to suppress the urge to gaze around. He does not want to give Khan's men a reason to suspect an intruder. But he knows it's him, without seeing him, without hearing him, he knows.

His train of thought is interrupted by a *_clack clack*_ of wooden soles striking the metal floor,as Scrooge drops ungracefully beside him.

Both masked ducks cringe inside, fearing that Khan's mercenaries will become suspicious of how clattery the furtive Phantasma has sudden become.

They exchanges looks of concern before turning to face the heavily armed gunmen that surround them. Nobody seemed suspicious of the obvious imposter yet.

"Get yer hands in the air!" one of the soldiers orders, waving his automatic rifle carelessly. They comply. Darkwing attempts to stay in front of the _Other Masked Mallard_ enough to obstruct the soldiers clear view of him. Poor Scrooge, his entire focus is on balancing on the blasted resorts to using the false scepter like a cane, leaning only slightly on it, for balance.

He shuffles his feet in an attempt to _glide_ as the real Phantasma would.

All the while staying behind Darkwing and trying to keep his mouth shut less he give himself away.

There is a part in the mass of soldiers as the mercenaries step aside for their current employer.

As the two masked ducks watch, Khan saunters through the opening made for him and comes to stand in front of the two masked ducks. His very appearance contradicted itself. He wears a traditional camouflage military fatigues. But the uniform looks like it just came from a dry cleaner and his army boots are polished to a flawless shine. He is articulately groomed and manicured. He looks like the poster boy for_ Military Preppy's Academy._

The tiger comes to a halt in front of his new prisoners, noticing the purple clad mallard. "Darkwing Duck, I presume."

"Well, it ain't doctor Livingston, fella."

Shere Khan has little interest in trading insults with the smart mouth mallard, at this time. He has other things on his mind. His sharp yellow eyes fall on the figure behind Darkwing. "Ah..._Phantasma_." he attempts to address the duck formally, but the bitter edge to his words is obvious. "It has been a long time, has it not?" The ghostly dressed duck does not reply, he doesn't even seem to acknowledge the tiger's presents.

Khan is not surprised, this is Phantasma, after all...or is it?

A scowl is etched in the tigers face as his gaze sweeps over the form of the illusive hero. Is it his imagination or does Phantasma appear shorter and perhaps..._fatter._ Khan knows that Phantasma's most valuable attribute is the ability to create illusion, even to make himself part of the illusion. Phantasma is truly a master of disguise – but this?

Darkwing sees the suspicion in Khan's eyes. This is not good. The longer they can dupe the shrewd tiger, the better their chances of getting the upper hand. So the purple clad crime-fighter makes use of one of his more keenly developed weapons – his mouth.

"Hey Ken, does Barbie know you joined G.I. Joe?" Not allowing any times for a reply he continues "Yeah, of course she does, silly me, she's obviously the one who _dresses_ you."

Shere Khan raises a brow toward the masked mallard in annoyance. But he doesn't get a word in edgewise. "The army boots are a nice touch – your grandmother's? I bet it was hard for her to find military attire in a ladies size...but they seem to fit _you_ perfectly."

At this, the tiger's lip twitches only slightly, Darkwing having succeeded in striking a nerve with him.

Khan decides his old foe can wait.

He motions to the soldiers "Gentlemen, I have some business to discuss with this Darkwing Duck, if you would be so kind as to show Phantasma to his suite."

"His _sweet_ what?" one of the soldiers blurts out dumbly.

An annoyed sigh escapes the tigers lips "Just take him to his cell..." he turns quickly to face both masked ducks. Both the _Ghost of the Savannah_ and the _Terror that Flaps in the Night _have reputations for being extraordinary escape artists.

"And know this, gentlemen, if either of you try anything _funny,_ the _children_ will pay for your mistake." He warns them coldly.

A ninja steps forward, dressed head to foot in black, a Bo-staff in hand, bowing slightly to the tiger. "Allow me," his voice is low a calm "One with Phantasma's reputation should not be trusted to the _unskilled."_ referring to the mercenaries.

"Yes...you have a point," Khan agrees smugly "Very well, he is in your hands, but if he escapes your _skilled_ hands – you will suffer for it." The ninja takes the masked duck by the arm and tugs at it, waiting for only a moment to give the hero a chance to start moving.

Carefully, nervously, Scrooge begins to shuffle his feet, attempting appear graceful. His wooden getas scraping across the metal surface. Scrooge again cringes, waiting for Khan to realize the obvious deception. But thankfully, Khan has already turned to leave, motioning for a pair of soldiers to bring Darkwing Duck.

Darkwing himself being escorted into an area that has been recently converted into a laboratory. Before him is a sight that fills him with a dread, the brainwashing-chambers, and their occupants. The two test subjects are hooked up and wired inside the chambers, like lab rats!

Darkwing can see Lion's face, cloaked behind the layers of dark feathers. His piercing dark eyes are closed and he is unnatural still.

Darkwing feels ills at the sight. His eyes move to the second chamber, Tsunami. Her lovely face looks so empty, almost void of life.

There is a third chamber next to hers, it is empty – for now. It looks to Darkwing as though this chamber has just recently been added. There are smudges and scuff marks on the glass door from being assembled recently.

He gets that icky feeling in the pit of his stomach, again. He can guess what what the third chamber is meant for and why he has been brought here_ alone_.

Meanwhile, the_ Other Masked Mallard _has been escorted back to a well guarded holding cell. It is to his relief that he sees the young ducklings, Launchpad and Valiant are all there, all unharmed. Though, the powerful cat is heavily chained to the metal wall, in the back of the cell.

The ninja escort is surprising gentle-handed with him as the guards open the cell door for the newest prisoner. Scrooge carefully slides his feet across the floor, attempting to appear graceful while trying not to fall of those blasted tall wooden shoes. He makes a mental note to throw both of the stupid getas at Darkwing Duck after this adventure is over.

Launchpad and the kids stare at the stranger mallard before them. They have no idea that it is truly Scrooge McDuck in the costume and Scrooge realizes he can not yet reveal his identity to them.

The Cerulean lion is not deceived, however, as he lifts his large nose to sniff the air for this persons scent. His clear blue eyes meet with Scrooges, a look of understanding in them, as if to say _"I'll keep your secret."_

"So...errr..._you're_ Phantasma, huh?" Launchpad asks stupefied at the physical appearance of the mysterious hero. The crime-fighter does fall short of the pilots expectations – _literally_. Launchpad can't help but notice the strange sandals he is wearing. "You know, somehow, I thought you'd be taller."

From behind the mask, Scrooge rolls his eyes. He can only think to himself, the word that he longs to speak aloud _"Why me?"_

Far above the commotion, in the rafters, in the shadows, beyond detection of electronic security devices, somebody watches the activity below with great interest...

* * *

_**From the Author:** I apologize for the very long time between updates and for the somewhat weak storyline, lately. My writing hasn't been up to par as of late, but I will get this entire story finished up as soon as I can. I am already working on the next chapter._


	18. The Tiger's Den

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is actually a character from "The Jungle Book."_

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, Phantasma and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea island are completely fictional, also my creations._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic wild animal. _

* * *

_**Chapter 18..**The Tiger's Den_

As Khan and his soldiers drag Darkwing towards the chambers, he can see an individual standing near Lion's chambers. The person turns and Darkwing can see it is a fat fox, they guy who has been helping Khan all this time – Vulpes. Khan steps up to the chamber and peers in at the occupant.

Darkwing can hear part of the conversation the two are having. "Lion's body is building up an immunity to the Doasisay (Do-as-I-say) formula, however, the subliminal messages seems to be wearing down that stubborn free will of his."

"And this all means..." Khan asks as a matter-of-fact.

"Sooner or later...he'll go mad."

"Is that all...well, I didn't expect to keep him around permanently. Besides, his lady friend has yet to be tested. I am sure she will prove useful once Iron Lion burns out."

Darkwing clinches fists. He wants to web-kick that tiger right in his striped backside, but he will leave that honor to Phantasma and Lion.

Now Khan turns his attention to his guest. "As for you," he motions to the empty chamber "As you can see, we have prepared accommodations especially for you."  
Ignoring Khans remark, Darkwing demands."Where is my daughter and the McDuck kids? What have you done with them?"

Khans smirks deviously "Oh honestly, did you really expect me to allow the little rug-rats and that side kick of your to just walk away?"

Of course not. Darkwing had expected this double-cross from Khan, but the tiger had given them little choice in the matter.

The tiger turns back to the chamber containing Iron Lion and gaze through the glass door at the silent, immobilized figure. There is an expression on the tigers face that holds awe and even a tiny grain of admiration for this foe. In the past, Lion had proven to be more than a match for Khan, in-spite of Shere Khan's obvious prestige.

But unlike his grandfather, Khan 1st, Khan 3rd does not allow something as trivial as respect, to influence his decisions.

He spares a glance back at Darkwing, his eyes again sweeping the crime-fighters physique. "I do find it rather odd that a hero of Lion's stature would

even associate with the likes of yourself. He is, after all, superior to you in every way...yet..." Khan's eyes return to the figure in the chamber "It does seem that you are indeed friends. Close friends, I might add. Close enough for your presence to be a threat to my plans...yes..."

Khan turns away from Lion's chamber and steps toward Darkwing. He reaches down to feel the lapel of the purple vest. He sneers "Hmmm, pure cotton? I'd have guessed you were the polyester-blend type."

"Yeah, well I've been thinking of changing over to Sylvarosa. Much more suited for a crime-fighter, don't you think?" (pronounced silv-a-rose-a, made from the blossoms of a tree called an Ardent Bloom. It is a fabric made only in Cerulea. Both Lion and Phantasma make their costumes from this strong smooth material).

This remark is not as innocent as it sounds. Darkwing is aware that Khan, in his burning desire to take everything that Cerulea posses, has tried to duplicate the unique plant specimen - and failed.

Khan chooses to change the subject. "It would, of course, be easier if I were to simple kill you and be done with it...but..." he stoops down to look Darkwing in they eyes "I think our fearless Iron Lion would be more cooperative if his good friend were fighting at his side when we lay siege to our enemies."

Khan motions for the soldiers to place Darkwing in the vacant brainwashing-chamber. The Masked Mallard doesn't get a chance to resist before he is shoved inside and strapped in. Professor Vulpes quickly places the wires onto the sides struggling duck's head. He starts to shut the glass door, but a webfoot kick sends it swinging back open with enough force to nearly knock it off the hinges. As the mercenary soldiers move to restrain the already bound mallard, Darkwing delivers yet another webfoot kick to one soldiers mid-section.

The second soldier tries to force the door shut in spite of the flailing mallard, who keeps kicking it open again. It takes both soldiers an Vulpes to get it shut. The outer latch clicks tight Darkwing Duck is now contained within.

Professor Vulpes grouses "I recall both Lion and Tsunami did their share of kicking the stuffing out of me, when we first put them inside. We really need to install leg restraints in the chambers. Tsunami was able to put one of my assistance in a three day coma with one well placed Quack-Fu kick."

Khan chuckles "I don't think we will need the restraints after a dose of your formula, professor." he steps up to the glass door of the chamber to gaze at the still struggling mallard. Darkwing realizes he is being watched and stops struggling and glares back at the tiger in pure defiance.

"My, my, we are a spirited one, aren't we?" Khan taunts, though he knows the mallard can not hear him in the sound-proof chamber. He leans down to look the mallard in the eye. The eyes that stare back at him actually send a chill down the tiger spine. They are dark and piercing and unafraid...almost...almost...like the eyes of a lion. Khan steps quickly back. Perhaps there is more to this costume clown than he realized.

"Forgive me Mr. Khan." Professor Vulpes speaks cautiously "But why do you not want to have Phantasma brainwashed as well? From what I know of him, he would be a great use to us."

The fat fox can see the Shere Khans brow furrow in a scowl. There is a moment of uneasy silence before he answers "I am not convinced that the brainwashing-chambers would be affective with Phantasma. He has the mental skills and discipline to resist any subliminal messages imprinted upon his psyche, even with the use of the inhibitor. Besides...I want him fully alert of everything that is going on around him. I want him aware when his precious Cerulea falls. As I was aware the day my father fell from the cliffs because of him." Khans voice takes on an embittered tone.

"Yes," professor Vulpes says almost absentmindedly "Phantasma. You would not think one so clever would allow himself to be taken prisoner so very easily."

This frivolous remark from the professor does cause a Khan to take pause "Indeed," Khan agrees coolly "Make sure Darkwing here gets his fair does of the mind control formula once he is ready for it. Right now, I think I should drop in on an _old friend_." He turns and walks in the direction of the holding cell.

In the cold isolation of the brainwashing-chamber, Darkwing struggles to maintain consciousness. The temperature inside the chamber is being slowly lowered to slow down his vital signs. Small vents in the top of the chamber release oxygen into the cramped space. Sleeping gas is also being pumped inside. His thoughts race wildly. There has to be a way out of this, there is always a way out.

But then...Lion didn't get out, nor did Tsunami...

But there has to be a way...he has to think, concentrate. But alas, the sleeping gas is taking affect, as is the rapidly lowering temperature within the chamber.

As he succumbs to the sleeping gas, his thoughtsareof Lion right next to him in the other chamber. _"Kuemba...__Oh Kuemba, If only you could hear me...Kuemba? It's been so long, even__** I **__have almost forgotten that you were called by another name once, so very long ago.__ Do you remember?__ Do you ever think back to the way it all started on that fateful night so long ago..." _

* * *

**_From the Author:_**_ Very very sorry for such a long time between updates. The pesky little annoyance called life keeps getting in the way of my writing.__ Sorry the last couple of chapters have been so uneventful and maybe a __little__ dull. I am hoping to change that._

_Also, please forget the errors and cluttered writing style, I did rush through this one a bit._


	19. Ghost in the Machine

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any Disney character . Bagheera, is __originally__ a character from "The Jungle Book." __The Shere K__h__an in this story is insp__ired__ from "Talespin"._

_The "Iron Lion" Tsunami, Phantasma, Jeremiah Bluewing, Serani and Valiant are my creations. The Cerulean Lions, the Lazuli tribe, and the Cerulea Island are completely fictional, also my creations._

_The Cerulean lions are meant to have a "lovable" Disney characteristic to them, rather than, that of, the more realistic lion. _

* * *

**_From the Author: _**_Sorry for the very long delay between chapters. This particular chapter was torture to write. I wrote and re-wrote it several times, but nothing really satisfied me. For one thing, my creativity and __articulateness seem to be lacking these days. I finally decided to sacrifice some quality just to get another chapter up._

_I'm gonna have to start asking for beta readers, I guess.__ Let me know what you think.  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 19:**__ Ghost in the Machine_

As the temperature within the chamber continues to plummet and the gas is being released through the vent, Darkwing finds he is fighting a losing battle. He can neither keep his eyes open or his mind focused as he is pulled further and further into unconsciousness.

But his awareness is aroused momentarily as the inside of the chamber is flooded with thousands of different sounds at once -voices – noises- nonsense. This is part of the brainwashing procedure. Noises - sirens blaring, alarms ringing, car horns, then voices, muttering, whispering, screaming, laughing, crying – all at once, all non-stop...noise...noise...Even in a semi-state of consciousness, this is overwhelming.

He does not have to suffer the mental torture of the noise for long as he sinks into a deep unconscious state. But his subconscious psyche still echos his last lucid thoughts, of a time long ago...and thus he dreams of those times that he has so long suppressed...

.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Vulpes is monitoring Darkwing's vital signs with vigilance. He holds a small vile of neon yellow liquid in his hand. The brainwaves are still too active, the DOASISAY is most affective when the subject has submitted completely to the effects of the chamber. He steps across the room to look at the audio controls. The cassette playing at the moment is the sound-mix tape that is meant to chip away at the rational part of the mind, destroy all logical thought...then - Vulpes glances at the second tape in the machines. It has not yet been activated. This one contains Khans voice, alone. He will repeat instructs in a calm authoritative tone, creating a subliminal message that will imprint upon the subconscious mind of the victim.

Vulpes sighs in frustration, such tedious procedures to control somebody. Why could they just not shoot somebody with a mind control laser beam and be done with it, like they do in the Derek Blunt movies.

Vulpes is even more annoyed that Darkwing had discovered the remote spy and controller in the form of a butterfly. A device he thought to be quite clever, if he does say so himself. Not only did they get to spy on enemies undetected, but it had proven useful to keep the Iron Lion under control. Since Lions since of hearing was so honed, Khan could transmit commands in frequencies so low, that only Lions hyper-sensitive hearing could detect them.

For a moment, the overweight fox drums his fingers on the control panel anxiously. The sooner he can give Darkwing the formula, the better he will feel. Vulpes glances back at the chamber containing Darkwing Duck, then to the others containing Lion and Tsunami. The first two heroes had given a fight at first. It took several sessions in the chamber and many doses of the DOASISAY before they were subdued. Frankly, the fat fox is tired of getting kicked in the gut every time he opens the chamber-door of a new subject.

He absentmindedly put the vile of formula down on the console before turning his attention back to monitoring Darkwing's brainwave pattern.

As the scientist continues at his work, he was unaware of a visitor. A stealthy figure moves the shadows. In one fluent motion, the figure exchanging both the vile of formula and the Khan's voice cassette tape with identical looking items, then is gone, leaving the scientist none the wiser.

_As __Darkwing __ dreams..._

_Images flash through his minds eye._

_He __saw__ himself as the very small sickly child he once was, held tightly in the arms of his mother. He did not __know__ her face or remember her voice, just that she __**was**__ his mother. They were on a plane, there was a man next to __t__he woman, talking with her, Drakey's father? Drake did not remember his face either. But he knew they were worried, even scared..._

_**Flash – the Images change**_

_Drakey was alone, sprawled out in the narrow isle of the aircraft; as the plane was rocking and lurching wildly. People were falling in the isles and screaming, even trampling him in their state of panic. Drakey didn't know where his parents were, only that they had left him. The plane careened abruptly and Drakey was tossed, like a discarded rag doll, through the air. But as he tumbled, somebody grabbed him and pulled him under the seats, where it was safer._

_People were crying in terror, "They're gonna kill us!" "We're gonna die." "We're going down in the water!" Another severe jolt and the lights on-board the plane went out. There was a loud explosion! _

_**flash**_

_He was in the water. It was freezing, his limbs were numb, he could barely swim, barely keep his head above water. It was pitch black all around him. From behind him, he heard screams and gunfire, then silent. His innocent young mind could not grasp the evens unfolding around him. All his instincts were guiding him to get away from that area, to not look back. To reach land._

_But he couldn't make it, he was too sick, too weak to keep fighting the frigid waves. His head began to bob under the surface of the water as his frail form succumb to the fatigue and cold. He went under again, this time he couldn't resurface. He was sure he was done for when a hand broke through the water and grasped the sleeve of his shirt and jerked him upward._

_**flash** _

_He was on the beach, harsh waves lapped over his small trembling form. He was barely conscious. An arm wrapped around his thin torso, lifting him to his feet._

_**flash**_

_He is being carried hurriedly through the darkness. He feels leaves slapping his face, thorns and branches tearing at his feathers, as he was being taken through an area of thick foliage. There were wild animal noises all around. A high pitches unearthly scream from close by caused the boy's heart to race. _

_**flash**_

_He was hiding in a sparse growth of shrubs atop a high rocky cliff. Defoliated broken, branches were piled around him, partially covering his shivering frame. He was scared and he was all alone._

_Dark storm clouds blanket the starless night sky. The roll of distant thunder and streaks of lightening in the dark horizon threatened to bring a heavy sub-tropical rains. Strong winds blew across the clifftop, whistling harshly through the surrounding treetops._

_Not too far odd, approaching heavy footfalls could barely be heard over the oncoming storm. Drakey was so frightened. _

_The footfalls were coming closer. The boy didn't know what to do. If only superheros were real. If life were like the comic books and TV, a hero would come to save the day. If only life was like the comic books._

_**flash**_

_A silhouette moved across the rocky surface of the cliff almost concealed by the blackness of the night. Something about the movement, the slow, furtive footsteps of this person, Drakey knew this person was not there to save anybody._

_The high wind picked up, momentarily brushing the dark clouds from in front of the crescent moon. Dim as the moonlight was, it was enough to reveal the stranger as a tall strapping tiger...he was carrying a handgun. He seemed to be stalking something – or someone. Regrettably, the meager moonlight was also enough to reveal the location of the hunters quarry. Drakey's heart skipped a beat when he realized the tiger was looking right at him. The tiger stepped quickly towards him, raising the gun._

_._

_**In the meantime..**_

Professor Vulpes is monitoring Darkwing's brainwave activity with interest. Though the pattern has lowered steadily, there are moments when the reading would suddenly rise, then drop dramatically. "He must be having one heck of a dream." Vulpes mutters.

He has decided it was time to go on to the next phase. He changes the recording. He hits a few switched on the control panel of the audio device. The sound-mix recording is shut off and the second one – the one Vulpes still believes contains the voice of Shere Khan is switched on. Now...

Snatching the vile of formula from the console he moves to the chamber Darkwing occupies. He opens the door cautiously, half-expecting the Masked Mallard to kick him in the stomach as soon as the door was open, as both Lion and Tsunami had done, too often, before being subdued by the mind control procedure. To his relief, the Masked Mallard is indeed unconscious. Vulpes quickly injects Darkwing with the formula.

Vulpes is quick to close the chamber door, as the inside of the chamber is freezing cold. Now, the inhibitor will soon spread through the mallards system. He watches for a moment, noticing the periodic twitching of both the eye and corner of his mouth. Hmm, this would go along with the sudden *blip* the feedback on Darkwing's brainwave activity. His subconscious mind must be engulfed in some traumatic memory.

The scientists wishes he could see into the Masked Mallards mind right now, he must be having quite the nightmare.

_******The images in Darkwing's mind flash yet again**_

_There was a fight taking place before the ailing boy's eyes. The tiger was locked into hand-to-hand combat with...with...a ghost?! It **was** a ghost**...wasn't** it? The figure was head to foot in an odd, bluish white costume that almost seems to illuminate. Or maybe..maybe he was a **superhero!** Like in the comic-books! Drakey watches the battle, both the tiger and the *ghost* are skilled fighters, using amazing moves against each other. The tiger's fighting style was rather wild and unrestrained while the ghost's moves were more graceful and thought out and more cautious. But oddly, Drakey found that he could not look at the cloaked figure very long without getting dizzy. The tiger seemed to have the same problems as he had to avert his eyes from his opponent often. The big tiger would have just shot this strange cloak figure, only the ghost had skillfully disarmed him of every weapon but the small hunting knife he now bared._

_In a flustered rage the tiger made a charge toward his ghostly attacker, flailing the knife wildly._

_**flash**_

_The ghost now stood alone atop the cliff. His gaze was directed over the edge of the cliff. He drew long deep breaths, shaking his head warily. Then Drakey saw the ghost look in his direction. A face hidden behind an eerie mask of white with eye that were almost like mirrors. But the face was as hard to look upon as the rest of the costume and Drake again turned his head as he became lightheaded._

_Then, to Drakey's surprise the ghost spoke to him in a voice that was as unearthly as the everything else about him. "Darkwing," _

_Darkwing? Why did the ghost call him that? The name sounded familiar to him, though._

"_Darkwing, listen to me...you've got to come out of it..._

…...Wake up! Open your eyes Darkwing Duck, open your eyes. Listen to me. Come on boy, you can do it. Fight!"

Oh so slowly, Darkwing's eyes begin to flutter open. He is aware of his surroundings, again. He is still in the brainwashing-chamber, but...he is awake and regaining clarity of mind. Moreover, he knows that voice that speaks to him all too well, it's unmistakable – Phantasma. He listens as the voice continues.

"Pay attention Darkwing. I managed to switch tapes with professor Vulpes and I traded a mild stimulant for the inhibitor that he will no doubt, have in ejected you with. You must bide your time. Be prepared when they release you from the chamber. Remember Lion and Tsunami _are_ under Khan's control. Be very very careful. I'll be near, but it will be up to you more than anyone to rescue Lion."

There was a short pause before the voice continued "Our contact on the inside will try to rescue your daughter and the rest...which reminds me, I got a glimpse of my understudy (referring to Scrooge in the Phantasma suit), I don't were getas, you know. (in his thoughts, Darkwing laughs at the remark).

Be strong Darkwing, be ready, so many lives depend on it."

The recording ends.

Darkwing sees Vulpes moving around in the lab through the glass chamber door and closes his eyes quickly, before the scientist notices he is awake.

It's obvious to Darkwing that Vulpes had indeed injected him with the stimulant, thinking of course, it was the inhibitor. He can feel the energy returning to him. He is also aware that Phantasma has managed to reset the temperature control for the chamber, as he is starting to feel warmth return to his limbs.

He is almost fully awake and now, so much so that it's hard to fake being in a deep sleep. Focusing his mind, he wills his vital signs to slow down again, less the machines monitoring his vitals betray him.

He just can't wait till that fat fox opens the chamber again – is he ever gonna get a web-kick to the gut!

.

_ To be continued..._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Next chapter: **"What's behind door No 3!"...tune in when professor Vulpes discovers this answer to this question._


End file.
